jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzczerbataMorda4/Jedyna przeszkoda to strach
Hejka człowieki i nieczłowieki! Oto moje nowe opko! .Od razu mówię że mój komputer idzie do naprawy i odzyskam go za kilka dni w których czasie nei będzie nextów ani żadnego znaku życia. Brak informacji. Czkawka wysiadł z samochodu ojca odetchnął nocnym powietrzem. Przy stole obok hotelu siedzieli ludzie, rozmawiali i pili. Po chwili ojciec także wysiadł i od razu ruszył do kobiety która szła w ich stronę. Jak na Rumunię pensjonat był niezwykle ładny i zadbany. Czkawka otworzył bagażnik samochodu i wyjął wszystkie torby na ziemię. Potem zamknął bagażnik wziął wszystkie walizki i czeka,ł aż ojciec skończy formalności. W końcu wyszedł z budynku rzucił mu klucze do pokoju wziął swoją torbę i ruszył po schodach.Czkawka minął świetlicę z stołem do bilarda, ping-ponga szachami i innymi grami.Z tego że miał swój własny pokój był wielce zadowolony. Nie wytrzymałby tego tygodnia z ojcem w jednym pomieszczeniu, a ojciec nie wytrzymałby z synem. Nie mówiąc o tym że nie lubili się za bardzo. Stoick odnosił sie do niego z niechęcią czasem gdy dowiedział sie o gorszej ocenie uderzył, gdy miał zły humor ochrzaniał za byle co,a gdy był pijany... nieraz bił do krwi. Dlaczego? Brunet tego nie wiedział. Słuchał się go i pokornie przyjmował swój los. Nie miał odwagi się przeciwstawiać. Otworzył swój pokój i rzucił torbę na łóżko po czym omiótł pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Było ładnie umeblowane. Dwa łóżka stały pod równoległymi ścianami a między nimi znajdowała się duża szafka nocna.Na wprost szafki była szafa na ubrania a po jej lewej stronie drzwi do łazienki obok których były drzwi do pokoju w których stał Czkawka. Westchnął ciężko, wyciągnął telefon i poszedł do świetlicy. Usiadł w pierwszym lepszym fotelu i popatrzył najpierw na ludzi. Większość dorosłych ale widział kilku nastolatków. Stół do bilarda był wolny. Połączył sięz internetem i tylko siedział stukając w ekran. Po kilkunastu minutach zobaczył, że idzie do niego jakiś mężczyzna. Poprawił się na fotelu. -Chcesz zagrać?-zapytał wskazując na bilarda. -Jasne- powiedział Czkawka wzruszając ramionami. Facet podszedł do jakiejś kobiety i chyba młodszej od niego dziewczyny i powiedział coś do nich z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dziewczyna zamarła i zaczęła protestować ale tamten popchnął ją w stronęCzkawki który nieświadom niczego wyciągał i układał bile. Potem wziął sobie kij ściągnął trójkąt i czekał na przeciwnika. Widząc niebieskooką onieśmieloną blondynkę uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony. Wzięła kij i stanęła niezdecydowana. -Rozbijaj- powiedział Czkawka i odsunął się nieco. Dziewczyna pochyliła się nad stołem i sprawnym ruchem pchnęła kij. Białą bila uderzyła w pozostałe i kule potoczyły się po stole. Dwie połówki wpadły do dołków. Blondynka przeszła na drugą stronę stołu i celując dokładnie uderzyła w białą bile i kolejna połówka wpadłą do dziury. Czkawka uniósł brwi zdziwiony tym jak dobrze gra. W końcu dziewczyna nie trafiła i bila zatrzymałą się dosłowanie milimetry od krawędzi. Czkawka zakręcił kijem i pochylił się niemal kładąc się na stole. Precyzyjnym uderzeniem wbił dwie bile za jednym razem a potem jeszcze jedną i wkońcu nie trafił. Pod koniec gry blondynka dała prawdziwy pokaz. Uderzyła biała bilą o ścianę stołu i ta podczas toczenia się w drugą stronę uderzyłą w połówkę która wpadła do dołku.Potem ryzykując wbiła połówkę do dziury przy której stała ósemka, a następnie uderzyła jego kulę i dwie połówki wpadły do tej samej dziury. A potem z łatwością wbiła ósemkę. Czkawka pokręcił głową. Na stole leżały dwie jego bile. Nie wierzył że ta młoda dziewczyna i to wyglądająca na delikatną pokonała go z taką łatwością. -Dobrze grasz- powiedział z podziwem. -Dzięki-odzpowiedziała. -Skąd jesteś? -Można powiedzieć że nie mam domu-zaśmiała się- cały czas się przeprowadzamy. Nie pamiętam miasta ale będę chodzić do szkoły...chyba Borka Wielkiego. -Poważnie? -A dlaczego? - Uczę się tam-powiedział brunet. -Przypadek? Tak sądzę- stwierdział śmietrelnie poważnym tonem. Ryknęli śmiechem. Dopiero wtedy Czkawka zauważył że stoją tam jak kołki. Odłożył kij. -Chodź. Blondynka ruszył za nim. Jej chyba ojciec rzucał podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Czkawka zbiegł po schodach na podwórko przed hotelem i usiadł na dużej kilku osobowej huśtawce. Była już prawie dwunasta. Po chwili dziewczyna usiadła obok niego. -Jak masz na imię?-zapytała. -Czkawka a ty? -Astrid. -Jak...patrz jaki słodziak! Przez podwórze szedł niezdarnie czekoladowo-biszkoptowy szczeniaczek. Czkawka cmoknął kilka razy i piesek podbiegł merdając. Ale wtedy zobaczył to co najbardziej uwielbiał. Skoczył do przodu chwycił obiekt i zaczał warczeć wściekle i ciagnąć potrząsając łbem. Astrid ryknęła śmiechem, a Czkawka patrzył przed siebie z zażenowaniem. Potrząsnął lekko prawą nogą a warkot się nasilił. Bo szczeniak złapał sznurówki jego buta i szarpał je zaciekle. Czkawka podniósł zwierzę które po chwili puściło buta i posadził je na ławce. Gdy chciał go pogłaskać chwycił jego rękę malutkimi ząbkami i gryzł. -Zęby mu wyrastają i swędzą dlatego wszystko gryzie- wyjaśnił Czkawka-Masz jakieś zwierzę w domu? -Kota. A właściwie kotkę. Ostatnio się okociła i mamy w domu cztery małe chowające się wszędzie i sikające po kątach futrzaki – powiedziała z kamienną twarzą. Czkawka parsknął śmiechem. - A ty? -Trzy...-Astrid nie usłyszała jakie ma zwierzęta bo wtedy szczeniak zaczał lizać go po twarzy. Chłopak siedział z zaciśniętymi oczami i ustami a po chwili odsunął mordę pieska od twarzy. Wytarł się kilka razy rękawem. -Super-skomentował. Potem siedzieli do pierwszej i rozmawiali, aż przyszła mama Astrid i powiedziała żeby wracała do pokoju. Czkawka również poszedł do siebie i przed snem myślał o zawartej przyjaźni jak się okazało pewnie wieloletniej. Nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać co będzie jeśli Astrid się wyprowadzi. Przewrócił się na drugi bok i zasnął. Rano przyprawiając Astrid o zawał serca Czkawka wszedł do jej pokoju i zapytał. -Idziesz ze mnana spacer? Uznałaże niegrzecznie byłoby odmówić. Poszli więć drogą przez las która potem zmieniała się na asfalt a wzdłuż niej pojawiły się zabudowania. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i niczym. Po kilku minutach Czkawka przerwał jej ruchem ręki i wskazał lewą stronę drogi. -Konie. Astrid spojrzała na niego dziwnie gdy uśmiechnął się jak głupek. Konei były dwa. Gniady i kasztanowaty. Czkawka podszedł do jedzącego trawę gniedosza i podsunął mu pod nos liście. Koń powąchał ale tylko je strącił z dłoni chłopaka.Czkawka powoli pogłaskał konia po szyi i widząc żem mu to nie przeszkadza, podniósł się z kucek. Poklepał konia po łopatce i zerknął ponad jego grzbietem na Astrid. Sterczała na środku drogi. -Chodź- zawołał. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. -Ja...No...Boję się koni- powiedziała cichutko. Czkawka zamarł i zaklął w myślach. -A...a ty? Wział głęboki oddech. -Jeżdżę konno od kilku lat. Milczeli. -Nieważne. Nikt nie idzie? Astrid rozejrzała się. -Pusto. Brunet stanął po lewej stronie konia, jedną rękę kładąc na kłąbie drugą na granicy zadu i grzbietu. Podskoczył lekko. -Co chcesz zrobić?-przestraszyła się Astrid. Czkawka odbił się od ziemi przekładając prawą nogę nad zadem konia. Zwierzę uniosło łeb i prychnęło. Czkawka złapał się kelikatnie grzywy i ścisnął boki piętami. Podejrzewał że koń nie był nigdy ujeżdżany więc nie zamierzał szaleć. -Czkawka! To jest czyjś koń!- wrzasnęła Astrid. Brunet kierując koniem nogami zawrócił go w kierunku dziewczyny. -I co z tego? - zapytał po czym popędził go do kłusa. Astrid patrzyła zaniepokojona rozglądając sięna boki. Po kilku minutach kiedy przyzwyczaił się do nowego wierzchowca ścisnął mu boki nogami. Koń zagalopował płynnie, rzucając łbem i machając ogonem radośnie. Najwyraźniej bieganie uważał za najlepszą rozrywkę. Po kilku minutach Czkawka zeskoczył z konia i poklepał go po grzbiecie.Wrócił do dziewczyny która patrzyła na konia jak na demona. -Aż tak źle? Czego się w nim boisz? Zawahała się. -Że...mnie ugryzie albo coś. -Chodź- złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku zwierząt. -Nie Czkawka... -Spokojnie. Zaprowadził ją i postawił metr od zwierzęcia. -Wyciągnij rękę. Dziewczyna drżącym ruchem i nieskończenie powolnym wystawiła dłoń przed siebie. Czkawka tymczasem podszedł z drugiej strony do konia i wziął go za kantar. Delikatnie pociągnął aż zwierzę ustawiło się pyskiem w stronę Astrid któa oddychała ciężko z zamkniętymi oczami. Złapał łagodnie jej dłoń jednocześnie trzymając kantar i położył dłoń między oczami konia. Blondynka drgnęła gdy poczuła sierść pod palcami i chciała się wycofać ale Czkawka wzmocnił uścisk. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Czkawka delikatnie obrócił konia bokiem do nich i pozwolił mu znów jeść trawę. Pogłaskał konia po boku i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Astrid wzięłą głęboki oddech i trzęsąc się jak galareta powoli i niepewnieprzejechałą palcami po sierści zwierzęcia. Zrobiła to ponownie tym razem całą dłonią. Prez kilka minut głaskała konia, aż w końcu robiła to niemal swobodnie. -Dobrze- szepnął Czkawka- kiedyś przezwyciężysz strach. Pomogę ci. Kilka dni później... Czkawka rzucił plecak na łóżko a potem sam na nie padł. Drugi dzień szkoły a on już miał dosyć. Nie widział jeszcze Astrid ale ich szkoła była ogromna i słynęła z wysokiego poziomu nauczania. W roku szkolnym panowała zacięta rywalizacja między uczniami a szczególnie licealistami którym był też Czkawka ale on się nie mieszał. Brunet przetoczył się na plecy starając się przypomnieć co ma dzisiaj zrobić. Same fajne rzeczy. Uśmiechnął się i wstał. Podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej czarne bryczesy. Potem po kilkuminutowym zastanawianiu się co siestało z kaskiem i dochodzeniu do wniosku, że został w stajni wsiadł do własnego samochodu i zapalił silnik. Mimo że miał tylko siedemnaście lat ojciec miał znajomości i zdał niedawno prawo jazdy. Dojechawszy na miejsce zamknął samochód i ruszył do budynków po drodze mijając ogromne ujeżdżalnie i kilka pastwisk. Wszedł do pierwszej stajni i ruszył między boksami. Zatrzymał się przy karosrokatym wałachu. Złota tabliczka z napisem " Arystokrata" błyszczała na drzwiach boksu. -Witaj piękny- odezwał się Czkawka. Nie martwił sięże ktoś go usłyszy. Wszyscy tutaj gadali z koniami. Nawet trener. Koń prychnął ale stał spokojnei kiedy Czkawka go czyścił. Potem osiodłał i wyprowadził ze stajni w kierunku odkrytej ujeżdżalni. Arystokrata zamiatał ogonem i energicznie ruszał uszami. W końcu dawno już się nie ruszał a teraz potrzebny mu porządny wycisk. -Dzieńdobry- huknął instruktor. Podczas lekcji Czkawka mówił do niego "proszę pana" ale ogólnie byli na ty. -Dzieńdobry-odparł Czkawka. Pan Robb klasnął w dłonie. -Dziś ujeżdżenie. Świetnie. Kiedy to Arystokrata chciałby cwałować musi ćwiczyć powolny kłus i skupienie. Chłopak czuł że wałach nie ma na to najmniejszej ochoty. Włożył lewą stopę w strzemię, odbił się od ziemi i po chwili siedział w siodle. Zaczął rozstępowywać konia jak przed każdą jazdą. Arystokrata zarzucał łbem i wyrywał się chcąc biegać i skakać. -Kłusem-zawołał trener. Czkawka przycisnął łydki do boków konia i ten ruszył kłusem ale nierównym i urywanym. Czkawka usiadł mocniej w siodle i skrócił wodze ale Arystokrata szarpał łbem więc ciągle mu się wyślizgiwały. Próbował wprowadzić konia w dobry rytm anglezując ale ten w ogóle nie słuchał. -Galop, proszę- krzyknał pan Robb ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Czkawka oddał koniu trochę wodzy i docisnśł łydkami boki wałacha. Koń wystrzelił przed siebie niemal cwałem. Czkawka na szczęście wiedział, że to się stanie i skrócił wodze nakazując koniu zwolnić.Pozbierał go i ruszyli spokojnym galopem. Arystokrata w dalszym ciągu się wyrywał ale na chwilę uspokoił. Czkawka rozluźnił się nieco. -Zmiana kierunku po przekątnej! Czkawka przy następnym narożniku nakierował konia na skos do rogu naprzeciwko. W jednej czwartej drogi Arystokrata nagle przyśpieszył. Zacwałował krótko a potem stanął jak wryty lekko wyrzucając nad ziemię tylne nogi. Zdezorientowany Czkawka któremu nogi wypadły ze strzemion przeleciał nad łbem konia wykonując salto i wylądował na plecach. Spojrzał na niebo i gwałtownie złapał oddech.Usłyszał kroki a potem pan Robb pomógł mu usiąść. -Wszystko w porządku? Brunetowi lekko kręciło się w głowie. Poruszył kończynami i z ulgą stwierdził że nic nie złamał. Wstał nieco chwiejnie i oparł się o szyję Arystokraty. -Koniec na dziś. Rozsiodłam Arystokratę i odwiozę cię do domu- stwierdził pan Robb. Czkawka był zbyt zmęczony żeby protestować. Oparł sie o ogrodzenie i bezmyślnie gapił przed siebie. Dlaczego spadł? Dlaczego pozwolił Arystokracie na coś takiego? Potem będzie jeszcze gorzej chyba że ktoś się nim zajmie ale Arystokrata nie pozwalał innym na siebie wsiadać. Następnego dnia... Astrid usiadła w ławce i rozejrzałą się za Czkawką. Nie było go. Dziwne. Powiedział jej że angielski mają razem. Wzruszyła ramionami i czekałą na przyjaciółki. W pierwszy dzień poznała trzy wspaniałę dziewczyny. Sashę z którą poznała się najlepiej, Szpadkę która zwykle miała wszystko w nosie i Jasmine która czasem się wywyższała ale była w porządku. Sasha i Jasmine jeździły konno tak jak wiele osób tutaj.Wyciągnęła książki i w tym momencie do klasy weszła Sasha po czym usiadła obok niej i spojrzała wymownie na drzwi. Kilka sekund później lekko się chwiejąc do klasy wkroczył blady nieco Czkawka. Usiadł cięzko w ostatniej ławce nawet na nią nie patrząc i przeczesał dłonią włosy.Przez całą lekcję blondynka zerkała na niego aż rozległ się dzwonek. Niestety wtedy nauczyciel podszedł do bruneta i rozmawiał z nim po cichu do końca przerwy. Astrid wiedziała że ten dzień będzie się jej dłużył bez końca. Po skończonych lekcjach Astrid usiadła na ławce przed szkołą i czekała na Czkawkę. Gdy minęła pierwsza fala uczniów i po piętnastu minutach się nie pojawił zaczęła sięzastanawiać czy nie zauważyła go w tłumie uczniów. Jednak chwilę później wyszedł wyglądając tak samo jak na angielskim. Wstała i podbiegła do neigo. -Czkawka- zatrzymała go. Zerknął na nią jakby pierwszy raz w życiu ją widział. -O...Astrid czśsć-chciał ją wyminąć ale zastąpiła mu drogę. -Co się stało? -Nie wiem o czym mówisz. -Przecież widzę. -Nic. -Żartujesz sobie? Odpwiedaj. -Nie. -Czemu? -Bo nie chcężebyś wiedziała. -Ale ja chcę. -Ale się nie dowiesz. -Dowiem się. -Nie ode mnie. -To od kogoś innego. -Nikt inny nie wie. -No powiedz mi już! -Nie. -Boże, co mam zrobić żebyś mi powiedział? -Nic. Za niedługo sam to zrobię. -Kiedy? -Za niedługo. -Jaki głupek- mruknęła zirytowana blondynka- dobra ale sie pośpiesz. Brunet odszedł w swoją stronę, a Astrid patrzyła chwile za nim po czym również odeszła. Po południu tak jak się umówiły z dziewczynami poszły wszystkie cztery na pizze. Gdy Astrid przyszła przyjaciółki już tam były. Podeszła do nich i usiadła obok Jasmine. Pizza była już zamówiona. -Widziałyście dzisiaj Czkawkę?-zaczęła Szpadka- Strasznie dziwnie wyglądał. -Gadałam z nim potem ale nic mi nie chciał powiedzieć i stwierdził, że za niedługo sam mi powie- wtrąciła Astrid. -Hmm...może w stajni się czegoś dowiemy- mruknęła Sasha- Idziesz z nami na jazdę?-zwróciła się do Astrid. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się słabo. -Ale tylko patrzeć. Po zjedzeniu pizzy pożegnały się ze Szpadką i poszły jako, iż miały niedaleko do stadniny. Astrid patrzyła na jeźdźców ćwiczących skoki. Wiedziała że Jasmine i Sasha skaczą ponad metr ale mimo to nie wyobrażała sobie usiedzieć na koniu podczas skoku. Weszły do stajni i dziewczyny poszły do swoich koni. Najpierw zerknęła na siwą klacz Jasmine Trix, a potem na kasztanowatego wałacha Sashy Księcia. Dziewczyny osiodłały konie i Sasha skończyła pierwsza. Wyszła z boksu akurat kiedy Astrid przyglądała się czarno-białemu ogromnemu wałachowi. -Lepiej go nie dotykaj- zaśmiała się Sasha. -Czemu? -Prywatny. Po chwili dołączyła do nich Jasmine i poszły na ujeżdżalnię. Instruktor przyszedł kilka minut później. Trener ustawił pięć przeszkód na ujeżdżalni. Dwie to były stacjonaty, dwie to oksery i jeden mur. Sasha popędziła Księcia do galopu i skierowała go na pierwszą przeszkodę. Patrzyła dokładnie między uszy konia a postawę miała doskonałą. Bez trudu przeprowadziła go przez pięć przeszkód. Potem Jasmine zrobiła dużą woltę z Trix i nakierowała ją na pierwszą stacjonatę. Klacz bez problemów pokonała tor. -Dobrze. Teraz zrobicie to samo tylko że bez strzemion- trener uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Dziewczyny jęknęły ale przełożyły strzemiona przez przedni łęk siodła. Sasha pokonała dwie pierwsze przeszkody ale po trzeciej zsunęła się przed siodło. Chwyciła za wodze chcąc zatrzymać Księcia ale ten już skracał krok przed kolejnym okserem. Ledwie utrzymała się na grzbiecie i zsunęła się na szyję wałacha obejmując ją rękami. Wisiała tak przez chwilę po czym gdy koń stanął znów podniosła się przed siodło. Jednak gdy chciała na nim usiąć przechyliła się na drugą stronę i rąbnęła o ziemię. Astrid się przestraszyła ale wszyscy oprócz niej nawet Sasha któa już usiadła na ziemi ryknęli śmiechem. Jasmine też omal nie spadła ze śmiechu. Sasha wstała, otrzepała bryczesy, opuściła strzemiona i ponownie wsiadła na Księcia który wcześniej gapił się na nią i jakby mówił" co ci strzeliło do głowy żeby takie głupoty wyczyniać?" Blondynka nie posiadała się ze zdumienia. Po tam wyglądającym dość poważnie wypadku dziewczyna nie zdradzając żadnych oznak bólu beztrosko wsiada sobie na konia i jedzie dalej? Dla niej było to niepojęte. -Dasz radę?- wykrztusił pan Robb. Sasha zachichotała. -Jasne. Znów przełożyła strzemiona przez przedni łęk i jeszcze raz ruszyła na przeszkody. Tym razem mimo lekkiego zachwiania po drugiej stacjonacie poszło jej perfekcyjnie. Jasmine opanowała rechot po czym również bez strzemion ruszyła na przeszkody. Nie licząc zawahania się klaczy przed murem także pokonała tor bez większych przygód. -Koniec na dziś-oznajmił pan Robb po jeszcze kilkunastu minutach skoków. Gdy tylko dziewczyny wyszły z ujeżdżalni Astrid doskoczyłą do Sashy. -Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała. -A co?- zdziwiła się dziewczyna. -Spadłaś na ziemię z półtora metra! -Aaa...no tak jest dobrze. -Nic cię nie boli? -Astrid gorsze się rzeczy zdarzają. Raz prawie złamałam nogę- przewróciła oczami Sasha. -Słucham? -No tak-wzruszyła ramionami- spadłam, noga utknęła w strzemieniu i koń mnie ciągnął. Wtedy zobaczyła przerażone spojrzenie blondynki. -Ale to się rzadko zdarza spokojnie- uspokoiła ją. -Wielkie dzięki- burknęła Astrid. Czkawka wszedł do domu. Ojca nie było. Miał iść dzisiaj na trening ale pan Robb powiedział, że jeśli na oczy go zobaczy utopi w oborniku. Odrobił zadanie po czym myślał co może zrobić. W końcu poszedł do salonu i oglądał jakieś seriale. Zrobił sobie kawę i popijał siedząc na sofie. Nagle zadzwonił mu telefon. Ojciec. -Słucham?-zapytał. -Masz za trzy tygodnie zawody. Regionalne. I masz się zakwalifikować do krajowych- i dźwięk rozłączania. Czkawka aż wytrzeszczył oczy. Regionalne zawody to większa sprawa. A co dopiero krajowe! Musiał się przyłożyć do treningów. Ale...będzie musiał odłożyć Arystokratę. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na najmniejszą kontuzję. Skrzywił się. To oznaczało, że wałach będzie tylko biegał po pastwisku i nic konkretnego nie robił co z kolei sprawi, że będzie jeszcze bardziej nieposłuszny. Wstał z kanapy i umył kubek z kawy. Resztę popołudnia sprzątał dom i uczył się do szkoły. Nazajutrz czuł się o niebo lepiej. Jeśli wykonał gwałtowniejszy ruch tylko lekko bolała go głowa. Do szkoły przyjechał na deskorolce i zostawił ją przed budynkiem. Usiadł na ławce pod klasą i czekał na lekcję. Po chwili ktoś usiadł obok niego. Astrid. -Lepiej? - zapytała. -O wiele- uśmiechnął się- Idę dzisiaj na trening. Mogę ci pokazać jak się czyści i siodła konia. -W porządku. Sasha wczoraj spadła- wspomniała. -Jak bardzo? -Według mnie bardzo ale wszyscy nawet ona się śmiała- wzruszyła ramionami. -A w jeździctwie często się spada. To dlatego wczo...-urwał i zerknął na nią niespokojnie. -To dlatego wczoraj byłeś taki dziwny? -Nie. Chciałem powiedzieć " to dlatego wczoraj byłem taki dziwny bo uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo ryzykuję. Spojrzała na niego tępo. -Wiesz jak głupkowato to zabrzmiało? -Ale to prawda. -Nie. -Tak. -Zaprzeczam. -Nie zaprzeczaj. -No ale zaprzeczam. -Nie możesz. -Czemu? -Bo nie. -Wiesz jak głupkowato to zabrzmiało?- przedrzeźniał ją. -Wiem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. -Skoro nie wierzysz mi jak bardzo ryzykuję- odezwał się z uśmieszkiem- to jutro wezmę cię na lonżę. -Nie chcę. -Musisz.Wtedy ci powiem dlaczego byłam taki dziwny. Zamyśliła się. -Nie. -No ale muszę ci pokazać jak bardzo ryzykuję jeżdżąc- wtedy zabrzmiał dzwonek i Czkawka wszedł do klasy. Astrid pokręciła głową i poszła na soje lekcje. Po ostatniej lekcji Astrid przebierała buty i rozmawiała z dziewczynami. -Powiedział, że weźmie mnie na lonżę. -Coś ty? Masz szczęście- zaśmiała sie Jasmine. -Czemu? -Bo to jest zastępca trenera i najlepszy jeździec w stadninie a nawet w mieście- zawołała Sasha – nieraz pan Robb każe mu zamiast niego nadzorować innych. -Poważnie? -Jasne! No, a poza tym...jest całkiem przystojny- wtrąciła Szpadka. -No...szczerze mówiac mi też sie podoba- przyznała Astrid. -Każdej dziewczynie się podoba! Ale żadną nie jest zainteresowany- pokręciła głową Jasmine. Siedziały w stajni i czekały na Czkawkę. W między czasie wyczyściły z nudów Księcia i Trix. W końcu zobaczyły zmierzającego ku nim chłopaka. Sasha i Jasmine zaczęły poprawiać włosy i pytać się nawzajem czy się nie rozmazały. Astrid stała zwyczajnie. -Przyprowadziłaś kibiców?-uniósł jedną brew. -Same przyszły- wzruszyła ramionami. -Weźmiemy Wanilię. -Ja przyniosę osprzęt!- krzyknęły jednocześnie Sasha i Jasmine. Czkawka parsknął śmiechem kiedy dziewczyny rzuciły się do siodlarni. Czkawka podszedł do końca stajni. Odsunał zasuwę boksu bułanej klaczy. Zarżała na jego widok i potarła łbem o jego ramię. Wyczyścili ją szybko, a potem Czkawka tłumaczył jej jak osiodłać konia wykonując omawiane czynności. -Dziewczyny, lonża- powiedział przy zakładaniu ogłowia. Obydwie wystrzeliły jak z procy i po chwili szarpiąc miedzy sobą lonżę podały ją Czkawce. Wyprowadził klacz z boksu i weszli na małą ujeżdżalnię. -Dobra. Stań po lewej stronie konia. Teraz, lewa noga w strzemię, odbij się i przerzuć prawą nad grzbietem. -Nie ruszy się?-zapytała z niepokojem. -Spokojnie trzymam ją. Astrid odetchnęła głęboko i wsunęła lewą stopę w strzemię. Podskoczyła lekko i niezdarnie przełożyła nogę ponad grzbietem klaczy która nawet nie drgnęła. -Dobrze. Teraz pięty w dół palce do konia i trzymaj się przedniego łęku- poklepał klacz po łopatce i stanął po jej prawej stronie chwytając wodze. -Gotowa? Skinęła głową z wahaniem. Czkawka lekko pociągnął za wodze i zaczął iść. Klacz ruszyła powoli za nim. Astrid zesztywniała lekko. Wprawdzie przy tak niewielkiem ruchu nie było szans aby spadła ale i tak była przestraszona. Po kilku minutach rozluźniła się i przestała tak kurczowo trzymać się siodła. Po chwili Czkawka przystanął. Przypiął lonżę i przerzucił wodze przez łeb Wanilii. -Wodze chwyć tak- powiedział – między małym palcem a serdecznym. Dobrze- mówił jednocześnie usatwiając jej dłonie. Astrid omal nie spadła z konia gdy ich ręce się zetknęły. -Puścisz mnie?- zapytała nerwowo. -Spokojnie. Jestem tuż obok- uspokoił. Odetchnęła i skinęłą głową. Czkawka rozwinął lonżę na jakieś pół metra i znów ruszył przez siebie cały czas zerkając na dziewczynę. -Ręce niżej. Szarpiesz ją za pysk. I wodze nie muszą być tak bardzo napięte- pouczył ją. Pluzowała nieco wodze. Chodzili tak przez następne piętnaście minut po czym Czkawka rozinał więcej lonży. -Teraz- tłumaczył- na zakrętach kiedy skręcasz w prawo delikatnie ciągniesz do siebie prawą wodze. W końcu Czkawka stwierdził że na dziś wystarczy. -Jak się zsiada?- zapytała. -Wyjmij nogi ze strzemion. Prawą nad zadem i zeskocz na ziemię- powiedział. -Mam zeskoczyć?-wytrzeszczyła oczy. -No tak- wzruszył ramionami- mogę ci pomóc. -Jeśli możesz – powiedziała z wahaniem ale serce jej podkoczyło. Czkawka stanął za nią. Przez chwilę gdy jej nogi zwisały a ona wisiała na siodle na brzuchu poczuła ręce Czkawki na talii i omal nie zemdlała. Chłopak postawił ją na ziemii. -No- powiedział z uśmiechem- następnym razem będziesz to robić sama. Czkawka rozsiodłał klacz i odstawił ją do boksu. -Idziesz do domu?- zapytała. -Nie. Dzisiaj cały dzień tu siedzę. Za półtorej godziny mam trzech chłopaków a muszę zacząć ostro trenować. -Przed czym?-zainteresowała się. -Zawodami? -Kiedy? Może dam radę przyjść. -Jeszce nie wiem. Za trzy tygodnie. -Dobra. To cześć! Czkawka przed lekcją którą miał prowadzić tak jak go poprosił pan Robb miał wziąć któregoś konia i z nim poćwiczyć. Przechadzał się między boksami myśląc. W końcu wybrał wałacha rasy andaluzyjskiej imieniem Headstead. Lubił go choć niezbyt często miał z nim okazję pracować bo miał własne konie. Osiodłał go i wprowadził na ujeżdżalnię. Wskoczył na siodło i rozgrzał konia. Postanowił poćwiczyć nieco trudniejsze figury ujeżdżeniowe. Popędził onia do kłusa po czym pociągnąć za wodze i jednocześnie pogłębił dosiad. Headstead złapał kontakt na wodzach i zaczął jechać wyciągniętym kłusem. Potem Czkawka zebrał go i popędził do galopu jednocześnie skłaniając do ganaszowania. Siedział mocno jak przykleiony do siodła a potem zwolnił do kłusa. Wiedział że wałach jest już maksymalnie skupiony. Zebrał go najmocniej jak potrafił a potem przenosił ciężar ciała coraz bardziej na zad. W Końcu Headtead posłunie uniósł przednie nogi 35 stopni nad ziemię balansująć na mocno ugiętych tylnych. Czkawka trzymałgo tak kilka sekund po czym poluzowałwodze i pochylił się do przodu. Wałach opadł na cztery nogi. Czkawka poklepał go po łopatce i znó popędził do kłusa.Po chwili ściągnął wodze nakazując koniu wykonać pasaż. Wałąch usłuchał zwalniając i niemal w miejscu unosząc wysoko kopyta. Potem w ciągu kolejnych kilkunastu minut wykonał dwa ciągi, zwrot na zadzie i jeszcze jedną lewadę. Potem zwolnił do stępa oddając koniu wodze. Chodził z nim tak chwilę aby odpoczął po czym rozłożył na ujeżdżalni trzy stacjonaty na wysokości około metra czterdziestu. Zrobił z wałachem duże koło galopem i nakierował go na pierwszą przeszkodę. Headstead skrócił krok i wybił się elegancko zawijając nogi pod siebie. Cztery faoule galopu i kolejna przeszkoda. Ostatnia i najwyższa. Czkawka docisnął kolana do siodła w momencie lotu. Po chwili zwolnił od kłusa klepiąc konia po łopatce. Rozstępowałgo, rozsiodłał i odprowadził do boksu akurat w momencie kiedy do stajni weszło jego trzech uczniów czyli Mike, Jacob i Eric. Spojrzeli na niego nieco spode łba. -Mike Costa, Jacob Hexa, Eric ty weź Disneya. Chłopcy rozeszli się do koni które mieli przygotować a, Czkawka odniósł osprzęt Headsteada do siodlarni i umył wędzidło. Przechodząc między boksami w stronę ujeżdżalni poklepał po nosie Wanilię po czym zatrzymał się przy boksie Arystokraty i westchnął ciężko. Wałach trącił go nosem niecierpliwie jakby chciał żeby go dosiąść. Czkawka wiedziałjednak że koń chce tylko sięporuszać i najprawdopodobniej znów go zrzucić. Odszedł i powolnym krokiem ruszył na ujeżdżalnię powolnym krokiem. Chłopcy już rozgrzewali konie. Od razu rzuciły mu się w oczy podstawowe błędy ale postanowił na razie to przemilczeć. Ustawił szereg złożony z trzech przeszkód od najniższej do najwyższej. Najwyższa miała metr. -Eric ty pierwszy, potem Mike i Jacob- powiedział i odsunął się na bok. Eric poprowadził Disneya na pierwszą przeszkodę. Wałach pięknie przeskoczył pierwszą wykonał jeden krok i wybił się ponad drugą, i bez problemów przeskoczył trzecią. Eric spojrzałna niego jakby mówiąc " I co zrobiłbyś to lepiej? Czkawka spojrzał na niego karcącym wzrokiem. -Ekhem... Po drugiej stacjonacie pięta wyskoczyła ci w górę, na każdej przeszkodzie szarpałeś go za pysk i mogłeś zrobić z nim jeszcze jedna woltę na początku. Mike teraz ty. – Czkawka skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Eric pczerwieniał. Mike na izabelowatej klaczy ruszył na przeszkody i zadowalająco pokonał szereg. Ckawka skinął głową a tamten nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. -Jacob- westchnął Czkawka. Kara klacz Jacoba pomknęła na przeszkody. W rekordowym tempie pokonała szereg jednak błędy Jacoba aż raziły w oczy. Chłopak popatrzył na niego w nieco kpiącym zaciekawieniem w oczach najwyraźniej przekonany że przejechał idealnie. -Jacob...Mówiłem ci palce do konia. Nadgarstki równo i nie jesteś dżokejem wyprostuj się. Niewiem czy zauważyłeś ale kolana straszliwie odskoczyły ci od tybinek a powinny ściśle do nich przylegać. Jedna łydka spadła ci daleko za popręg. Hexy w ogóle nie zabrałeś więć pokonała ten tor a ty anie trochę nad nią nie panowałeś. W efekcie musiałeś się strasznie napracować żeby pokonać trzy proste przeszkody podczas których tak naprawdę praca była niepoprawna- powiedział Czkawka spokojnie. Miał ich nauczyć jazdy konnej nie wydzierać się. -Więc proszę jeśli potrafisz sam to zrób – powiedział wściekły chłopak i zeskoczył na ziemię. Cisnął wodze na szyję Hexy i stanął obok niej. Czkawka wzruszył ramionami i wskoczył na siodło. Kiedy przyzwyczajał się do rytmu klaczy zawołał: -Jacob jak już stoisz podwyż proszę poprzeczki! Chłopcy spojrzeli na niego wściekli wszyscy bez wyjątku po czym Jacob ruszył w stronę stacjonat i podwyżył je. Czkawka popędził klacz do galopu, zebrał ją i widząc że go słucha nakierował na pierwszą 95 centymetrową przeszkodę. Dla niego była malutka. Hexa przeskoczyłą jąjakby to byłdrąg położony na ziemii. Czkawka trzymał równo nadgarski a pięty mocno ściągał w dół patrząc między uszy klaczy. Liczył w myślach kroki po czym docisnał łydkę przed drugą przeszkodą liczącą metr. Klacz wykonała jeden krok i przeskoczyła nad ostatnią przeszkodą. Czkawka poklepałklacz po szyi i zwolnił do kłusa. Podjechałdo Jacob i zeskoczył na ziemię. Bez słowa podał mu wodze. -Ujeżdżenie- oznajmił. W duchu postanowił dać im taki wycisk że popamiętają. Chłopcy jeździli dookoął ujeżdżalni stępem gdy zdejmował przeszkody ze środka. W końcu stanął zadowolony na środku i zawołał: -Kłus roboczy! Trzy konie zakłusowały. -Wyciągnięty! Konie zaczęły robić dłuższe kroki. -Mike zewnętrzna łydka Costa schodzi na boki. Zebrany! Długie kroki zmieniły się w małe i drobne. -Roboczy! Zmiana kierunku przez ujeżdżalnię, galop w narożniku. Chłopcy przeszli do kłusa roboczego, zmienili kierunek i zaczęli galopować. -Eric co to ma być?! Galop nie kontrgalop- krzyknał Czkawka. Eric zmienił nogę przechodząc do kłusa. Czkawka dusił uśmieszek. -Lotna zmiana nogi! Polegała na zmianie nogi kiedy wszystkie kopyta konia są w powietrzu bez przejścia do kłusa. Była to jedna z trudniejszych figur ujeżdżeniowych. Chłopcy zacisnęli usta i próbowali zmienić nogę. Jacobowi się udało Ericowi też ale Mike dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zmienił nogę. -Wolta i przejście do kłusa! Potem gdy klatki piersiowe koni zaczynały ciemnieć od potu oznajmił: -Pasaż! Jękneli mimo woli. Pasaż był niezwykle trudny. Był to bardzo powolny zebrany kłus podczas którego koń wysoko unosił nogi.Trzeba było go jednoczesnie wykonywać mnóstwo czynności. Dla Czkawkai był prosty ale on jeździł o wiele dłużej niż uczniowie. -Wystarczy. Koniec na dziś- oznajmił po kilku minuatch. Chłopcy zeskoczyli z siodeł i odporowadzili konie. Czkawka w międzyczasie ruszył po lonżę i podszedł do boksu Arystokraty. Przypiał lonżę do kantara i wyprowadził wałacha ze stajni. Koń machał białym ogonem i strzygł uszami. Czkawka wziął go na największą ujeżdżalnię, a przechodząc koło siodlarni wział długi bat. Stanał na środku i uderzył batem w ziemię za tylnymi kopytami wałacha. Arystokrata ruszył od razu kłusem. Czkawka prowadził go tak przez chwilę po czym uderzył w ziemię jeszce raz. Koń zarzucił łbem i przeszedł płynnie do galopu. Wierzgnął radośnie. Czkawka przypatrzył się jego ruchom uważniej. Prawa tylna noga poruszała się...dziwnie. Po chwili Arystokrata znów galopował perfekcyjnie. Czkawka uznał że mu się wydawało. Uniósłbat i uderzył nim w zad konia. Wałach zarzucił łbem i rzucił się przed siebie cwałem. Po chwili kazał mu zwolnić do galopu i kłusa. Rozstąpował go i odprowadził do boksu. Wyczyścił tylko osprzęt Wanilii w wróciłdo domu kiedy była już osiemnasta. Zrobił byle jak lekcje, wziął prysznic i poszedł spać. Tydzień później... -Eric! Co to ma być?- wrzasnął zdenerwowany Czkawka stojąc na środku ujeżdżalni. Uderzał o cholewę oficerek krótkim batem który jakoś został mu w dłoni po treningu. Eric zgrzytnał zębami i próbował zebrać Aurantię kasztanowatą klacz na której dziś jeździł. Ściągnął wodze próbując zmusić ją do stępa ale ta nadal galopowała i to na złą nogę. Chłopak który próbował zapanować nad zwierzęciem skupiając się na zatrzymaniu klaczy zapominał o innych rzeczach przez które nir było to możliwe. Nogi co chwila spadały mu za daleko w strzemiona, a trzymany palcat uderzał raz po raz w łopatkę klaczy. Aurantia zarzucała łbem i dłonie cały czas poruszały się zbierając wodze i próbując je utrzymać. Klacz przyspieszała przestraszona uderzeniami bata i krzykami. Eric w końcu zacisnął mocno dłonie na wodzach usiadł głębiej w siodle i szaprnął łokcie daleko za siebie o wiele zbyt mocno ciągnąc wodze. Klacz zamiast się zganaszować wyrzuciła łeb do góry, cofając się gwałtownie po czym przerażona stanęła na tylnych nogach machając przednimi. Eric błyskawicznie pochylił się do przodu. Aurantia opadła na cztery kopyta i zacwałowała niemal z miejsca. Przebiegła przez ujeżdżalnię po czym wyrzuciła tylne nogi w powietrze. Eric stracił oparcie w strzemionach i przeleciał nad łbem konia. Klacz odgalopowała rżąc przeraźliwie. Czkawka natychmiast ruszył za nią patrząc z niepokojem na wodze zwisające między kopytami konia. Jeśli się w nie zaplącze może się przewrócić i złamać nogę. Wyrzucił z myśli Erica. Małe obcasy oficerek zapadały się na piaszczystej ujeżdżalni. Czkawka dobiegł jakoś do klaczy która zaczęła kłusować zdenerwowana i chwycił wodze. Zatrzymał ją i stanął przy pysku. Drżącymi rękami przesunął po nogach Auranti sprawdzając czy nie ma żadnych urazów i odetchnął z ulgą. Wszystko było w porządku. Uspokoił ją robiąc małe kółka po czym podszedł do Erica który siedział na piasku i rozcierał kark. -Wstawaj- rozkazał mu Czkawka. Eric dźwignął się z ziemi i otrzepał bryczesy. -Dlaczego wypuściłeś wodze?-spytał Czkawka cichym złowieszczym tonem. Chłopak spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał cośpod nosem. -Słucham? Eric spojrzał na niego z gniewem. -Spadłem z konia a ty masz do mnie pretencje? -Tak! I mam prawo je mieć bo przez błędy spadłeś rozumiesz?! -Nie, nie masz. Odpowiedzialność spada na ciebie. -Na mojego ojca, a jak on da w łapę policji to się ona zamknie- parsknął Czkawka- Nie mówiąc o tym że twoim obowiązkiem było trzymać te wodze. Koniu mogło się coś stać rozumiesz? Wtedy odpowiedzialność spadłaby na ciebie bo ty tego nie dopilnowałeś. -I co mnie to obchodzi? -Powinno gów*iarzu – wycedził Czkawka po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie wsiadł na Aurantię- nei chcę cię tu widzieć przez następne dwa tygodnie- uderzył piętami w boki klaczy która z miejsca ruszyłą galopem i skierował ją na ścieżkę prowadzącą do lasu. Słyszał jeszcze jak Eric klnie. Sam zaklął na niego szpetnie w myslach i uderzył nadal trzymanym w ręku palcatem po zadzie klaczy. Wyskoczyła przez siebie przechodząc w cwał, a chłopak rozkoszował się prędkością. Po chwili na boki klaczy wstapiły plamy potu więc zwolnił stopniowo do stępa. Skarciłsiebie że tak potraktował i tak już zestresowaną klacz. Wściekłość przyćmiła rozsądek. Zawrócił niechętnie i jechał na długiej wodzy pozwalając Auranti się zrelaksować. Miał nadzieję że tego idioty uż nie będzie. Chłopcy mieli tak jak on za niedługo zawody i Eric powiedział, że potrzebuje dodatkowych lekcji. Czkawka po chwili wjechałdo stadniny. Po Ericu ani śladu. Odetchnął. Rozsiodłał klacz wyszczotkował ją i wstawił do boksu. Odłożył ten nieszczęsny palcat do siodlarni na swoją półkę i wrócił do domu. Przebrał się i zrobił lekcje. Nagle usłyszał trzask drzwi i ryk: -Chodź tu! Natychmiast! Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Ojciec był wściekły ale za co? Nie wiedział ale nie zpaowiadało to nic dobrego. Na drżących nogach zszedł do salonu gdzie mężczyzna siedział na kanapie a na ławie obok leżał laptop. Widząc go wstał. Przewyższał go wzrostem mimo, że Czkawka do niskich się nie zaliczał. -Coś ty narobił?- syknął- Czemu Eric złożył na ciebie skargę? Czkawka poczuł że robi mu się słabo. -On... spadł i nie utrzymał konia- odparł drżącym głosem Czkawka. -I co z tego?!- wrzasnął Stoick- Podobno na niego przeklnąłeś! -Ja...-zaczał chłopak. -Stul pysk idioto!- ryknął na niego ojciec- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Masz mu to wynagrodzić! Masz siedzieć z nim cały dzień i ćwiczyć! Rozumiesz?! -Tak, ojcze- powiedział cicho Czkawka skulony ze wzrokiem wbitym w panele. -Odejdź- rozkazał mu i wrócił do komputera. Czkawka ledwie wyszedł p oschodach po czym usiadł na łóżku. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy dłońmi i przeczesał nimi włosy. Odetchnął i odchylił się kładąc się na łózku i gapił się w sufit. Do zawodó regionalnych zostało ledwie dwa tygodnie a on miał tyle rzeczy do zrobienia że w ogóle nie zdążył potrenować. Raz pracował z Astrid która już zaniedługo zacznie sama kłusować to raz z chłopakami i tracił na to cały czas. Zerknął na zegarek. 22: 06 Wział prysznic i stanał przed lustrem w ręczniku. Obrócił się delikatnie i skrzywił się na widok ogromnego fioletowego siniaka i kilku strupów które nadal trzymały się nad łopatką. Miejsce gdzie ostatnio ugryzł go Arystokrata. Przez cały dzień rany mu doskwierały ale jakoś wytrzymywał choć nie był oto łatwe. Westchnał cicho i nasmarował ugryzienie maścią która leczyła podobno takie rzeczy. Jeśli to nie zniknie przed zawodami to on sobie nie porawdzi. Plecy nad każdą przeszkodą pracowały musiał siepochylać i odchylać, a także manewrować zręcznie barkami. Rana aktualnie mu na to nie pozwalała więc ćwiczył na żałośnie małych przeszodach. Wyszedłz łazienki i poszedł spać. Astrid zerkała nerwowo na Czkawkę który z kolei zajmował się właśnie krytykował galop Sashy. Astrid jeździła stępem na Wanilii a Sasha i Jasmine zataczały większe koła. Astrid obserwowała je z zaciekawieniem. -... ręce wyżej, a ty Astrid pięta w dół. Jasmine zmień nogę nie widzisz...- dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się gdy chłopak nagle ją upomniał. Posłusznie ściągnęła pięty w dół. Czkawka wydawał nieustannie komendy i krytykował. -Dziewczyny, wam ustawię kilka niższych przeszkód i popracuję z Astrid – powiedział i ustawił na jednej stronie ujeźdżalni kilka stacjonat na 80 centymetrów. Wział wiszącą na ogrodzeniu lonżę i przypiał ją do ogłowia. Rozwinął i strzelił batem koło tylnych nóg Wanili. Klacz zakłusowała przeżuwając wędzidło. Astrid krzyknęła zaskoczona i chwyciła się siodła spięta. -Rozluźnij się. Wczuj się w ruchy konia. Najlepiej stań w strzemionach i opieraj się na siodle- zawołał. Usłuchała i uniosła się nad siodłem. Od razu poczuła się lepiej. Nadal niemiłosiernie trzęsło ale jużnei podbijało jej z każdym krokiem klaczy. Przez godzinę ćwiczył z nią aż całkiem ładnie anglezowała jak na początkującego. Dziewczyny urządzały sobie zawody która z nich pierwsza zejdzie z konia bo najwyraźniej znudziła się im mała stacjonata. W końcu Czkawka pozwolił jej zsiąść. Strasznie bolały ją plecy. Czkawka oddał jej konia aby sama się nim zaopiekowała po czym ruszył złożyć przeszkody. Umiała już to sama zrobić. Rozsiodłała klacz i wyczyściła ją. Odeszła by poszukać Czkawki i zobaczyła jak rozmawia z jakimś na oko czternastoletnim chłopakiem. Tamten patrzył na niego nieprzychylnie. W końcu jdnak na coś się zgodził. Czkawka poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszyli razem w jej stronę. Starała się w panice udawać, że coś robiła. Zorientowała się że trzyma w ręku ogłowie i szybko podeszła do siodlarni przymykając drzwi i nasłuchiwała. -... Wybierz sobie konia a ja czekam na ujeżdżalni- usłyszała Czkawkę i jakiś inny niewyraźny głos. Wyjrzała odrobinę i obserwowała jak młodszy chłopak siodła gniadego wałacha imieniem Abelard. Gdy wyszedł ze stajni stanęła przy drzwiach opierając się o farmugę i przyglądała sie jak Czkawka prowadzi zajęcia. Ciekawiło ją czy chłopak ją widzi. Po krótkiej rozgrzewce ustawił mu kilka przeszkód na wysokości mniej więcej 90 centymetrów. Czkawka korygował jego jazdę od czasu do czasu rzucając jakieś uwagi. Młodszy chłopak nieźle pokonywał wszystkie przeszkody co musiał zauważyć również Czkawka bo podwyżył poprzeczki na wysokość metra. W pewnej chwili Czkawka spojrzał w jej stronę i uśmiechnął się. Astrid odwzajemniła uśmiech po czym odwróciła się i siedziała w stajni. Podeszła do boksu przypadkowego konia. Przeczytała tabliczkę z imieniem. Karmel. Wyjeła szczotkę z pudełka obok i weszłą do boksu.Wałach parsknął. Dziewczyna poklepała go i zaczęła czyścić. W międzyczasie zaczęła też do niego gadać. -Wiesz, Karmelku ty jako koń masz łatwe życie.Tylko jesz, śpisz ewentualnie sobie pobiegasz i tyle. Same przyjemności. A gdybyś wiedział jakie jest życie człowieka. Codziennie toczą sie dramaty. Na przykład wyobraź sobie że wstajesz sobie rano, jest piękny dzień idziesz na śniadanko które właściwie ci przyniosą, a to kolejny plus i je jesz. Ot tak. A kiedy ja idę na sniadanie którego mi nie przynoszą to się zaczynają rozterki. Bo niewiem czy zjeść gofry, czy jakąś kanapkę, a może jajecznicę. No i teraz pomyśl sobie że kiedy już jesteś strasznie głodny to ci przynoszą pięć rodzajów owsa i każe jest tak samo pyszne i musisz wybrać które chcesz zjeść. Wiec naprawdę ciesz sie że jesteś koniem. O i wiesz co jeszcze? Ty sobie żresz tylko w boksie i żresz to siano i nie jesteś gruby. A gdybym ja tak jadła i jadła to już bym ważyła z dwieście kilo- Astrid paplała jakieś głupoty i czyciła wałacha który najwyraźniej był zadowolony że ktoś poświęca mu tyle uwagi. W końcu gdy sierść lśniła cofnęła się, oceniłą swoją pracę i kiwneła z zadowoleniem głową. Odłożyla szczotkę do pudełka. Łaziła potem między boksami i włóczyła się koło pastwisk. Ruszyła na ujeżdżalnię. Czkawka dalej ćwiczył z tamtym. Westchnęła się i oparła się o płot. Po co ona właściwie tu jeszcze jest? Nie ma tu nic do roboty. Patrzyła jak chłopak skacze przez trzyprzeszkodowy szereg. Po półgodzinie Czkawka wreszcie powiedział że na dziś koniec. Astrid zeskoczyła z ogrodzenia z szła za nimi. Nie chciała przeszkadzać więc zatrzymała się przy wejściu. Po kilku minutach chłopcy wyszli ze stajni rozmawiając. Zatrzymali się po czym młodszy wziadł do samochodu który najwyraźniej po niego przyjechał. Czkawka odwrócił się i ruszył niespiesznie w jej stronę. -Po co tu jeszcze siedzisz?- uniósł brwi. -Sama nie wiem- odparła Astrid- nie mam co robić w domu więc jestem tutaj. Czkawka patrzył na nią uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę. -Możemy pojechać teren- zaproponował. Podniosłą na niego wzrok. -Teraz? -No a kiedy? -Ale...- -Siodłaj konia- powiedział Czkawka nim zdążyła zaprotestować. Wszedł do stajni i wlazłdo jakiegoś boksu. Astrid stała zdziwiona po czym otrząsneła się i zastanawiała się który wierzchowiec będzie odpowiedni. Czkawka tymczasem zdążył wyczyścić, osiodłać i wyprowadzić konia z boksu. Teraz podszedł z nim do niej. Stała akurat przy boksie karosrokatego wałacha ale Sasha chyba mówiła że jest prywatny. Wyciągałą już rękę żeby poklepać go po głowie ale Czkawka szybkim ruchem złapał jej dłoń i zatrzymał ją. Syknął cicho ale usłyszała to. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. -Prywatny. I gryzie- powiedział. -Skąd wiesz?- zainteresowała się. -No bo to mój koń- odparł jakby to było oczywiste. Uniosła brew. -Poważnie? -Tak, poważnie. -I co może ten co go masz może też jest twój- zadrwiła. Uśmiechnał się rozbawiony. -Zgadłaś. -I co masz jeszcze jakies konie?- zapytałą zirytowana. -Tylko Wanilię. -Wanilię? Ja ją chciałam dzierżawić! -Przykro mi-zaśmiał się- a teraz weź Karmela. Słyszałem że dobrze się z nim dogadujesz- rzucił i ruszył do wyjścia. Astrid zaczerwieniła się. Jak on mógł to słyszeć? Starając sięzachować resztki godności szybkim krokiem ruszyłą do siodlarni po ogłowie i siodło. Wyczyściła szybko wałacha i osiodłała go. Czkawka stał obok wejścia i dopinał popręg karego wałacha. Wskoczyłą na siodło i poprawiła strzemię. Po chwili chłopak też wsiadł na konia i wskazał jej ścieżkę po lewej stronie. -Pojedziemy wzdłóż strumienia, a potem zatoczymy koło i wrócimy z drugiej strony- ruszyli obok siebie. Jechali w milczeniu. -Czkawka...-zaczęła niepewnie. Zerknął na nią i zachęcił ją gestem. -Bo... o co chodziło z tamtym chłopakiem?- wypaliła. -A to? Młody mnie wkurzył to na niego nawrzeszczałem i ojciec kazał mi go przeprosić i z nim ćwiczyć bo ma zawody w tym samym czasie co ja. Generalnie nic takiego- wzruszył ramionami. Boże, Astrid uspokój się. Serce jej waliło. Te jego oczy! Przecież tylko z nim rozmawiasz tak jak zawsze! Ganiła się w myślach. Poklepała Karmela z roztargnieniem. Wyprostowała lewą wodze. Miętosiła kawałek gzrywy który wpadł jej w ręce. -A co zrobił? -Spadł. -Z konia? -No a czego? -Ale nawrzeszczałeś na niego za to że spadł? -No, bo wypuścił wodze. -I co z tego? Czkawka popatrzył na nią łagodnie. -A pomysl sobie. Spadasz wypuszczasz wodze. Koń jest przerażony, galopuje potyka się o zwisające mu między nogami wodze któee wypuściłaś, przewraca się i łamie nogę- rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie- więc tak jest to jakiś powód. Astrid przemyslała wszystko co powiedział. No miało to sens. Karmel przeżuwał wędzidło. Astrid co chwila zerkała na Czkawkę. Nagle zwróciła na coś uwagę. -Czkawka...-zaczęła niepewnie. -Co? -Ty...chyba krwawisz- ręką dotknęła lekko miejsca gdzie przez koszulkę przesiąkała krew. -Cholera- mruknął i dostrzegła w jego oczach błysk niepokoju. Ściągnął wodze i zawrócił. -Wrócisz sama. Rozsiodłaj konia i czekaj na mnie odwiozę cię do domu- powiedział po czym uderzył pietami w boki wałacha. Koń pomknał przed siebie.Astrid patrzyłą niespokojnie na czerwoną plamę na plecach bruneta o średnicy około siedmiu centymetrów w okolicach lewej łopatki. Ona też zawróciła i stępem wracała. Choć miała ochotę przyśpieszyć wiedziała że nie jest to dobry pomysł. Mogłaby spaść. Czkawka tymczasem pochylał się nad szyją konia i klął w myslach. Astrid widziała. Będzie się pytać. W końcu dojechał do stajni. Przywiązał jakoś konai do słupka p oczym syzbkim krokiem niemal biegem wszedł do stajni. Z miejsca rzucił zakrwawioną koszulkę na ziemię i wpadł do łazienki. Obrócił się i zacisnął zęby. Dwa strupy w miejscach gdzie wbiły się zęby dopiero zaczynały sięgoić. Z tej dolnej odpadł strup. Przyłożył do niej ręcznik papierowy ale było to niewygodne. Trzymając wygiętą ręką prowizoryczny opatrunek ruszył po apteczkę. Zdjął ją ze ściany i wyciągnał z niej bandaż. Ostrożnie owinął go wokół piersi zakrywając krwawiące miejsce i jakoś przypiął. Nie powinno spaść. Podniósł koszulkę z ziemi. Nie może jej ubrać bo każdy zobaczy krew. Ale nie może tak wrócić do domu bo co sobie pomyśli ojciec. I Astrid. Myslał tak przez kilka minut myślał i wymyślił. Zostawił tu kiedyś jakieś ubrania kiedy był na ostatnim obozie jeździckim. Przeszukał siodlarnię i znalazł. Jakaś kraciasta na guziki. Nie będzie pasować i może prześwitywać ale coś jest. Założył ją, a potem z poczuciem winy wrócił do konia. Odwiązał go, wprowadził do stajni i rozsiodłał. Poklepał go po łbie i podszedł do boksu Arystokraty. Popatrzył w jego mądre oczy. Teraz takie spokojne. To tylko pozór. Właściwie Arystokrata ugryzł go podczas czyszczenia. Podnosił właśnie prawą tylną nogę gdy wałach bez ostrzeżenia zarżał przeraźliwie obrócił się gwałtownie i rzucił się na niego zębami. Czkawka odruchowo odwrócił się nadstawiając plecy. Cóż się działo z tym koniem? Westchnał wziął uwiąz i wyprowadził Arystokratę ze stajni. Odstawiłgo na pastwsku i patrzył jak ten wierzga radośnie. Usłyszał a daleka stukot kopyt. Astrid przyjechała. Trzeba się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Czkawka w czasie kiedy Astrid ogarniała konia wsiadł do samochodu i sprawdzał na telefonei szczegóły zawodów. Od siódmej rano do szesntastej ale on pewnie odjedzie wcześniej zależy kiedy będą jego klasy. Przeszkody na wysokości metra dwudziestu czyli nie tak źle. Dostrzegając kątem oka ruch schował telefon do kieszeń i wyjął kluczyk. Po chwili Astrid niepwenie usiadła obok niego. Włączył silnik i ruszył. Wiedział, że cały czas rzucała mu niespokojne spojrzenia zapewne płonęła z ciekawości. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w drogę nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Panowała niezręczna cisza ale cisza była Czkawce jak najbardziej na rękę. Ale cisza im dłużej trwa tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś ją przerwie. -Czkawka... - zaczęła Astrid. -Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać- przerwał jej chłodnym tonem. Spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona. -Ale...- próbowała. -Gdzie mieszkasz?- znów nie dał jej dojść do słowa. I ten lodowaty głos. Co się stało że on się tak zmienił? Westchnęła i podała mu adres. W rzeczywistości Czkawka nie miał powodów by ją winić. Ale w żadnym razie nie zamierzał jej mówić. Może kiedyś kiedy już nie będzie ryzyka, że znów się przestraszy czyszczenia. Zakręcił kierownicą i zatrzymał się pod białym eleganckim domem. Astrid spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz uważnie po czym wysiadła i podbiegła do drzwi. Gdy tylko nie mogła go już zobaczyć uderzył głową o oparcie. Oparł łokcie na kierownicy i dłońmi przejechał po twarzy. Ale Astrid widziała. Patrzyła niewidoczna dla chłopaka z okna. I zaczynała naprawdę się martwić. Czkawka po powrocie do domu od razu ruszył do łazienki. Odpiął w pośpiechu guziki przy okazji jednego wyrywając. Obrócił się i odetchnął z olgą. Byłą widoczna tylko mała bordowa kropka. Przebrał się i wziął jakoś prysznic. Położył się na łóżku i gapił się przez okno na księżyc. Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy zasnął. Nazajutrz napisał sobie sam zwolnienie z W-F i podrobił podpis ojca. Gdyby się dowiedział chciałby sprzedać Arystokratę który i tak kiedyś miał iść od rzeźni. Czkawka gdy tylko go zobaczył wyczuł w nim coś szczególnego. Ojciec się oczywiście zgodził. Potem chłopak odnalazł w nim doskonały niewykorzystany potencjał. Arystokrata był jednak szczególnie wyczulony na bat. Nie na taki do lonżowania taki mu nie przeszkadzał ale bat skokowy. Poprzedni właściciele bili go po nogach aby skakał wyżej. Z tego powodu straszliwie bał się batów i albo zaczynał panikować albo stawiał opór i się bronił. Wyszedł z domu i ruszył do szkoły. Kilka minut później rzucił plecak na ziemię i "zjechał" po ścianie na podłoge. Przeczesał włosy dłonią i wyjął telefon. Nie zdążył nic zrobić, a obok niego usiadła Astrid. Obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem i przestał zwracać na nią uwagę. Dziewczyna widocznie starała się jakoś zagadać. Atmosfera gęstniała. Czkawka czekał na dzwonek. Astrid bawiła się włosami i zerkała na niego. -O której trening?- wydusiła. -o szesnastej- rozległa się beznamiętna odpowiedź. Nareszcie! Dzwonek! Czkawka wstał gwałtownie przyprawiąjąc się o ból w plecach i chwycił plecak. Wszedł szybko do klasy. Astrid też wstała i poaptrzyła za nim. Ruszyła do swojej klasy. Przez reszte dni anie potrafiła się skupići myslałą tylko jak Czkawka będzie się zachowywał na jeździe. I przez to zaliczyła trójkę. Mówiął sobie, nie myśl o nim ale tylko więcej o nim myślała. Wytrzymała jakoś lekcje i od razu po wyjściu ze szkoły wsiadła do autobusu który podjeżdżał najbliżej stadniny. Dojechałapo kilku minutach i szybko wysiadła. Zostawiła plecak przed wejściem i osiodłała Karmela. Wahała siemiędzy nim a Wanilią ale oznała że Czkawki lepiej nie prowokować. Czekałą na niego na ujeżdżalni pieszcząc konia. W końcu jego samochó podjechał pod bramę. Czkawka podszedł do niej. -Wsiadaj- powiedział stając na środku. Astrid wspieła się na siodło i chwyciła wodze. -Dwa kółka stępem – polecił po czym ukucnał i dopinał czapsy. Gdy to zrobiłą spojrzała na niego pytająco. -Kłus. Zawahała się Tylko jedną lekcję mieli w kłusie i to na lonży. Widocznie postanowił rzucić ją na głęboką wodę. Docisneła lekko łydkami boki Karmela i ten przyśpieszył. Odbijała się od siodła. -Półsiad- zawołał chłopak. Oparła się na strzemionach. Od razu lepiej. Zrobiła tak kilka kółek. -Kłus anglezowany. Zaczeła unosić się i opadać w siodle patrząc na prawą łopatkę i poruszając się zgodnie z nią. Czkawka wykrzykiwał różne polecenia a ona czuła się oraz swobodniej. Przez conajmniej godzinę jeździła i zaczynało dopadać ją zmęczenie. Wreszcie chłopak kazał jej zwolnić i oporządzić konia. On sam poszedł do stajni. Astrid nei zwracając na niego uwagi rozstępowywała konia. Czkawka tymczasem wszedł do boksu karego wałacha który miał na imię Kruk i go wyczyścił. Osiodłał go i wyprowadził na ujeżdżalnię. Wskoczył na siodło i zaczął rozgrzewkę. Potem puścił konia na długich wodzach wokół ujeżdżalni. Po chwili gdy wałach odpoczął nieco ściągnał wodze i popędził go do kłusa. Na początek wykonał pasaż. Potem kilkoma ciągami pokonał ujeżdżalnię i zmienił nogę anglezując. Zauważył, że Astrid usiadła na płocie i się mu przygląda. Następnei kazał mu wydłużyć krok i po półminucie popędził go do galopu. W narożniku skręcił i zaczał jechać po przekątnej i cały czas wykonywać lotną zmianę nogi. Gdyby człowiek próbował tak zrobić wyglądałoby to jakby radośnie skakał. Potem zataczał ciasne ósemki i wolty. Zwolnił do kłusu a potem do stępa wydłużając wodze. Kruk wyciągnął szyję opuszczając nieco łeb. Czkawka poklepał go i przerzucił na drugą stronę grzywę. Ćwiczył przez następną godzinę. Astrid nadal sięna niego gapiła. Przeciągał trening jak najdłużej ale chyba nie zamierzałą sobie pójść. Westchnał bezgłośnie i zaczął rozstępowywać konia. Po kilku minutach zeskoczył z siodła i wyprowadził wałacha z ujeżdżalni. Wyczyścił go dokładnie po czym wyszedł z boksu. Oparł się o drzwi oddychając głęboko po czym z kamiennąmaskana twarzy wyszedł ze stajni. Dosyć chamsko ignorując dziewczynę ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. Słyszał kroki za sobą. Przewrócił oczami i usiadł za kierwonicą. Po chwili Astrid pojawiłą się obok niego. Uruchomił silnik i zerknął we wsteczne lusterko. Wycofał się z podjazdu i wjechał na drogę. Znowu ta cisza. Czuł, że niewypowiedziane pytania wiszą w powietrzu. Przyśpieszył. Kilka minut później zatrzymał się przed domem Astrid. Czekał, aż ta wysiądzie. Minęła minuta. Dwie. -Rusz się, jeśli łaska- warknął chłopak. Astrid spojrzała a niego smutno i zaskoczona jego pirytowanym tonem. W rzeczywistości zabrzmiało to gorzej niż Czkawka myślał. Wysiadła z samochodu i weszła do domu. Czkawka od razu odjechał. Po powrocie do domu sprawdził ranę i z radością stwierdził, że zaszła znaczna poprawa. Rany się zasklepiły a siniak się zmniejszył. Następnego dnia- sobota- gdy chłopak wstał ojca nie było już w domu. Stwierdził że skoro nie ma nic do roboty może posiedzieć w stajni, może pojechać w teren. Gdy tylko przyjechał w oczy rzuciły mu się trzy sylwetki jeźdźców i koni. Podszedł do ujeżdżalni i już z daleka stwierdził z wściekłością, że ktoś jeździ na JEGO koniu. Na Kruku!Przyśpieszył i aż zamarł. Przecież to Eric! Boże drogi co on wyprawia! Jeździ na jego koniu i skacze metr dziesięć! Na stajennych koniach siedzieli Mike i Jacob. Patrzyli jak chłopak pokonuje mały tor. Czkawka wpadł na ujeżdżalnię. -Zsiadać!- Ryknął. Koń Mike'a spłoszył się lekko. Eric natychmiast ściągnął wodze i zatrzymał się. Zdrętwiał na widok Czkawki i czym prędzej zeskoczył na ziemię. Odsunął się od konia jakby chciał ukryć że przed chwilą na nim siedział. -Co... ty... wyprawiasz -wycedził Czkawka podchodząc na jakieś trzydzieści centmetrów do młodszego chłopaka. -Powiedz mi... dlaczego wziąłeś MOJEGO konia- Eric spuścił wzrok i wydawało się że aż drżał pod wściekłym spojrzeniem Czkawki. -Odpowiadaj!-wrzasnął nagle chłopak. Eric wzdrygnął się i podniósł na niego zlęknione oczy. -Ja...no...- jąkał się. -Widzę że powiedzieć nie możesz nic- odpowiedział ognistym tonem Czkawka- jesteś tchórzem- syknął. A potem błskawicznym ruchem uniósł prawą rękę i pięścią trzasnął Erica w twarz. Tamten zatoczył się upadł. Mike i Jacob stłumili okrzyki. Czkawka nie zwracając uwagi na Erica wsiadł na Kruka i wtedy się do niego zwrócił. -Porozmawiam sobie z twoim ojcem. I z moim też- po czym uderzył piętami w boki Kruka. Ten kłusem wyjechał z ujeżdżalni a gdy znalazł się na ścieżce prowadzącej do lasu przeszedł do galopu. Jacob i Mike podbiegli do Erica i pomogli mu wstać. Chłopak patrzył za Czkawką w bezsilnej wściekłości. Czkawka ze trzy gdziny jeździł po lesie. Przeszkoczył przez leżącą kłodę ale potem stwierdził że nie był to najlepszy pomysł. Słyszał jak rozerwało się kilka nitek w bandażu. Nad strumieniem pozwolił koniu się napić. Jadąc spokojnym stępem w końcu zawrócił i zataczając koło wrócił do stadniny. Pusto. Zerknął na zegarek. Wpół do czternastej. O drugiej przychodzi Astrid. Rozsodłał konia i wyczyścił go. Odniósł osprzęt do siodlarni i ruszył do wyjścia. Postanowił wyprowadzić kilka koni na pastwisko i z nimi posiedzieć. Wtedy zza zakrętu bo stajni układała się w kształt litery T wyszedł Eric. A za nim Jacob i Mike. Czkawka zatrzymał się nieco zaskoczony. Zamierzał ich wyminąć ale zastapili mu drogę. Eric patrzył na niego gniewnie. Koło nosa zostało mu trochę krwi. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. -Czego?-warknął. Mike postąpił do przodu. Czkawka zwrócił się w jego stronę. -Skoro ty...-zaczął chłopak. Ale jego słowa miały byćtylko zmyłką. Prawdziwy atak nastąpił ze strony Erica. Dostrzegł tylko mignięcie a potem nastąpił ból. Czkawka zatoczył się aż od potężnego uderzenia w szczękę. Zamroczyło go i omal nie upadł. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zobaczyć otrzymał kolejne uderzenie. Jęcząc przez zęby natrafił na ścianę lub na boks bo koło jego ucha zabrzmiało zaniepokojone rżenie. Opadł na podłogę. Czuł że krew spływa mu po twarzy. Pełen pogardy śmiech głośno rozbrzmiał w stajni. Czkawka chciał coś powiedzieć ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Potem lewa strona czołą zapiekła bólem. Oprawy odeszli. Ale Czkawka już o tym nie wiedział. Stracił przytomność. Astrid wysiadła z autobusu i ruszyła do stajni. Pustki. Gdzie Czkawka? Przeszła na drugą stronę stajni. Wtedy wrzasnęła tak głośno że konie zaczeły nerwowo parskać i rzucać łbami. Czkawka leżał na ziemi częściwo oparty o boks. Całą twarz miał we krwi która skapywała mu na koszulkę. Astrid podbiegła do niego i wymacała puls. Odetchnełą z ulgą gdy go poczuła. Popatrzyła na rany. Rozcięta jakoś brew, krwawiący nos. Karetka chyba niepotrzebna. Kto mu to zrobił? Wstała i pobiegła do łazienki. Namoczyła chłodną wodą ręcznik i wróciła do chłopaka. Oczyściła mu twarz i zrobiłą zimny okłąd na kark i nos by zatrzymać krwawienie. Przysiadła na piętach i myślała co jeszcze może zrobić. Przyniosła butelkę wody. Dźwigneła chłopaka do pozycji siedzącej i wlała mu nieco wody do ust. Zakrztusił się ale połknął. Wyharczał coś niewyraźnie. Znów przechyliła butelkę i zaczekała aż krtań się poruszy. Robiła tak kilka razy. Kiedy znów wyciągała rękę Czkawka słabym ruchem chwycił jej łokieć i lekko pokręcił głową. Ostawiła butelkę i patrzyła na niego uważnie. -A...astrid- wydyszał słabo. -Czegoś ci potrzeba?- zapytała zaniepokojona. -Ktoś...widział?-spytał. -Tylko ja. Odetchnął głęboko jakby już spokojny. Przez kilka minut Astrid siedziała w ciszy. Czkawka oddychał coraz spokojniej. Dziewczyna zmęczona napięciem oparła się o ramię Czkawki i zasnęła. Czkawka obudził się nie otwierając oczu. Czuł ciężar na lewym ramieniu. Obok niego chyba zasnęła Astrid. Poruszył się lekko i otworzył oczy. Astrid właśnie prostowała się trąc oczy. Czkawka zamrugał i poczuł tępy ból na czole. Dłonią lekko przejechał po brwi. Wyczuł małego strupka. Zerknął na dziewczynę nie oruszając głową. -Jak się czujesz?- zapytała troskliwie. Westchnął ciężko. -Nie wiem. Pomóż mi -mruknął i wystawił rękę. Astrid nieco onieśmielona chwyciła jego dłoń i zawahała się. Nie chciała tak szarpnąć bo kto wie co się stanie ale jeśli nie szarpnie to go nie podniesie. W końcu mocno pociągneła ale ruchem jednostajnym. Czkawka jednocześnie odbił się od ziemi ręką. Gdy tylko stanął zatoczył się i prawie znów upadł. Astrid podtrzymała go. -Jak chcesz wrócić do domu?- zaniepokoiła się. Czkawka oparł się o boks krzywiąc się. -Autobusem- mruknął. Zbierał jeszcze przez chwilę siły a potem podpierając się na boksach i na Astrid szli jakoś do wyjścia. Z każdym krokiem było coraz lepiej. Bądź co bądź stracił przytomności ale nogi miał zdrowe. Po chwili mógł już iść sam. Chwiał sięnieco ale było dobrze. -Dasz sobie radę?- pytała Astrid. -Powinienem- odpowiedział chłopak. Następnego dnia w szkole Czkawka pojawił się o dziwo w stanie doskonałym. Astrid aż odchyliła głowę i patrzyła na niego jak idiotka kiedy obojętnie przeszedł po korytarzu raźnym krokiem. -Astrid- Szpadka delikatnie potrząsnęła jej ramieniem. -Co?- dziewczyna oprzytomniała. -Czyś ty się zakochała?- zaśmiała się przyjaciółka. -A może... Nieważne o co się pytałaś? -Czy idziesz na imprezę za dwa tygodnie. W sobotę. O dwudziestej. -Kto urządza? -Taka jedna z trzeciej klasy ale kto chce może przyjść. Namó Czkawkę- powiedziała z błyskiem w oku. -Sama go namów jak chcesz żeby przylazł- brukneła Astrid ale w jej głowie zaświtała pewna myśl. Impreza. Doskonała okazja żeby... no nie ukrywajmy, spróbować przerodzić przyjaźń w coś więcej. Myślała i myślała i jakoś zarejestrowała dzwonek. I wlazła w ścianę. Potrząsnęła głową i wyrzuciła bruneta z mysli chcąc się skupić na lekcjach. Czkawka tymczasem też myślał i myślał o nadchodzącej imprezie. I prawie się wywalił. Zapraszać ją czy nie? Tak naprawdę Czkawka nie był pewien na czym stoi. Troska Astrid, lekkie wahanie przed chwyceniem ręki i zachwyt w oczach kiedy pomagał jej zsiąść z konia, a także wyraźny smutek kiedy ją ignorował, świdczyły że nie uważa ona przyjaźni za coś wystarczającego. Czkawka wahał się. Tak coś w tej dziewczynie było niesamowitego. Pewnie by nie żałował. Ale nie była to pewność, a w razie gdyby doszło co do czego nie chciał jej zranić. Ale takie na poważnie niesie mnóstwo odpowiedzialności kłótni i wszystkiego. Także wspaniałych chwil. Wątpliwości targały nim cały dzień. I w końcu się zdecydował. Czekał później w stajni i – sam w to nie wierzył- zaczynał się denerwować. Odetchnał więc z ulgą kiedy wreszcie przyszła. Kazał jej osiodłać konia i rozgrzać go. Poszedł po lonżę i potem przewiesił ją przez ogrodzenie. Stanął na środku i poprawiał ją. Potem zawołał aby przeszła do kłusa i zaczęła anglezować. Po godzinie kiedy już się całkiem przyzwyczaiła przypiął lonżę do ogłowia Karmela i ją rozwinął. Batem popędził go do kłusa. Po czym uderzył jeszcze raz. Karmel zaczął galopować. Zaskoczona Astrid próbując złapać rytm omal nie spadła. Opanowała się i stanęła w strzemionach. Czkawka skinął głową. Po kilku minutach nakazał jej zwolnić i odpiał lonżę. Następne półgodziny ćwiczyli w kłusie. Po skończonej lekcji Czkawka czekał na dziewczynę przy samochodzie. Aż się wzdrygnął kiedy niepostrzeżenie nadeszła. Wsiedli do samochodu. -Kiedy masz te zawody?- zapytałą Astrid sięgając po pas. -W piątek. Dokładnie tydzień przed imprezą. -Też idziesz? -Jasne. A ty? -W takim razie możemy iść razem. -Okej. Ale do tego jeszcze daleko. O boże, zgodził się! Astrid nie wierzyła, że tak łatwo poszło. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Po powrocie do domu wykapała się natychmiast i zadzwoniła do Sashy. -Zgodził się!- zapiszczała do telefonu. -Astrid co się dzieje?- zapytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna. -Czkawka... idzie... ze mną na imprezę!- krzyknęła i zaczęła podskakiwać jak głupek. -O matko naprawdę! Dobra czekaj opowiesz mi wszystko jutro w szkole. Tydzień później... Czkawka w roztargnieniu poklepał Kruka po łopatce. Sprawdził czy korki się trzymają i dociągnął popręg. Wskoczył na siodło. Kruk szarpnął łbem i parsknął. Chłopak zapiął kask i sprawdził czy ochraniacze trzymają się jak powinny. -Emma Smith na Piorunie 4 punkty karne minuta dwadzieścia trzy. A teraz numer 154 Czkawka Haddock na Kruku- oznajmił głos ze spikera. Czkawka ruszył sprawdzając czy pętelka z batu jest przewieszona przez prawy nadgarstek. Wjechał na ujeżdżalnię i czekał na sygnał dzwonka. Gdy tylko się rozległ popędził konia i skierowałgo na pierwszą stacjonatę. Pokonali ją bez trudu tak samo jak oksera i dwie kolejne. Tripple bar. Czkawka poluzował wodze pozwalając by Kruk wydłużył krok i przyśpieszył. Przeszkoda była ogromna. Wysoka na metr dwadzieścia szeroka na prawie tyle samo. Uderzył lekko batem po łopatce konia i jeszcze przyśpieszył. Kruk wybił się ale nieco za późno. Tylną nogą dotknął poprzeczki. Czkawka po skoku obrócił się i na szczęście drąg nie spadł. Reszta poszła bez problemu. Ostatnia przeszkoda czyli mur przysporzyła jednak kłopotów. Wysoki na metr trzydzieści. Kruk nastawił uszy widząc go. Czkawka wyczuł że koń zwalnia. Ścisnał łydki bokami. Rozpędzili się. Chłopak nie chciał żeby koń miał szansę na odmowę skoku. Kruk znowu zwolnił. Czkawka uderzył znów batem. Wyciągnął ręcę wzdłuż szyi konia popędzając go. Wałach jednak nadal zwalniał. Mur był zdradliwy. Nigdy nie wiadomo co za nim jest. Uderzył batem jeszcze raz i docisnął łydki do boków. Kruk skrócił krok i już miał wyskoczyć ale zawahał się. Potem rzucił się przed siebie. Czkawka ledwie się utrzymał. Spojrzał na zegarek. Minuta dziewiętnaście! Poklepał Kruka po szyi uśmiechając się. Zwolnił do kłusu i skierował konia do wyjścia. Odwrócił się jeszcze na widownię i puścił oczko do Astrid. Kilka dziewczyn obok niej zaczęło piszczeć i chichotać. Czkawka przewrócił oczami i wyjechał z ujeżdżalni. Podjechał do przyczepy i samochodu ojca i zeskoczył z siodła. Za półgodziny miał ujeżdżenie ale na razie mógł odpocząć. Rozsiodłał konie i wytarł go z potu. Po chwili podbiegła do niego Astrid. -Świetnie ci poszło!- zawołała. -Prawie zrzuciłem- popatrzył na nią. -No ale jednak nie- stwierdziła-Pomóc ci w czymś? -Możesz go wyczyścić- powiedział i usiadł na rampie przyczepy. Rzucił jej szczotkę. Popatrzył na jeźdźców kłębiących się wokół i po chwili dostrzegł znajomą twarz. Zmrużył oczy. Wstał i zatrzymał rekę Astrid która długimi ruchami przejeżdżała szczotką po sierści. Odwrócił ją. -Dowiedz się kiedy on ma swoją klasę. Już- wskazał jej postać i popchnął do przodu. Wcześniej wyjął z jej dłoni szczotkę i odwrócił się do konia. Astrid wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła iść do jeźdźca. Czkawka docisnął popręg i poklepał konai po szyi rozglądając się. Astrid nie wróciła. Wskoczył na siodło i skierował się w stronę czworoboku. Zapiął kask i czekał. Po chwili inny jeździec wyjechał z ujeżdżalni. Czkawka stępem wjechał na nią, zatrzymał się w punkcie X i ukłonił się sędziom. Ruszył stępem i w kolejnym narożniku przeszedł do kłusa anglezowanego. Potem wykonał pasaż i ciąg w poprzek ujeżdżalni. Widownia zaklaskała. Kruk nastawił uszu. Ścisnął boki łydkami i przeszli do galopu. Czkawka poruszał się razem z koniem skupiając się na wszystkich czynnościach. Pięty w dół, lewa ręka niżej, patrz przed siebie i skróćże ten krok!- Ostatnie słowa wrzeszczał w swojej głowie. Miał wrażenie, że sędziowie widzą jak długo mu się nie udaje. Zgrzytnął zębami i zmusił konia do zebranego galopu. Odetchnał z ulgą. Potem po przekątnej lotne zmiany nogi. Następnie wyciągnięty kłus i dwie lewady. Na koniec kłusem podjechał do punktu X i przed końcowym ukłonem Wykonał wysoką lewadę i zmienił jąw kurbetę. Kruk położył uszy pładko wzdłuż potylicy, ale wspiął się na tylne nogi i posłusznie wykonał kilka skokach stając dęba, Publiczność oszalała. Czkawka jako jedyny wykonał tak skomplikowany manewr na całych zawodach, a przed nim startowały wyższe klasy. Nawet sędziowie unieśli brwi. Kruk zarzucił łbem. Czkawka ukłonił się i poklepał konia po szyi wydłużając wodze. Astrid podbiegła do Czkawki który właśnie zakładał kamizelkę z przyklejonym numerem 183 na tyle. -W Junior Jumper i Open Range- powiedziała zdyszana-Cross? Czkawka skinął głową -Za piętnaście minut. Kiedy są te klasy? -Jedna za pół godziny druga tuż po niej. -Która pierwsza? -Open Range, ujeżdżenie. -Doskonale. Czekaj przy mecie- powiedział i wskoczył na siodło. Astrid odeszła w stronę toru krosowego. Czkawka skierował się nieco bardziej w prawo tam gdzie był start. Sprawdził wszystko jeszcze raz, przeprowadził lekką rozgrzewkę i czekał na znak. Jeździec przed nim na siwym koniu właśnie wyrwał się do przodu. Czkawka patrzył jak ten pokonuje pierwszą przeszkodę i znika za zakrętem. Odetchnął głęboko, wyrzucił wszystko z mysli i skupił się na torze. Po około półtorej minucie rozległ się dzwonek i Czkawka uderzył piętami w boki wałacha. Kruk rzucił się do przodu. Czkawka pochylił się nad jego czarną szyją i wpatrywał się w pierwszą stacjonatę. Wałach przeszkoczył ją bez problemu. Chłopak ściągnął nieco wodze. Zbliżyli się do testu wyrzymałości, a mianowicie małych kilumetrowych pagórków o ile można je tak nazwać. Kruk ślizgał się na tylnych nogach schodząc w dół, a potem musiał angażować przednie. Czkawka pod koniec przyśpieszył i wjeżdżając na ostatnie wzniesienie przeskoczyli malutką przeszkodę. Często przed takimi konie odmawiały skoku ale Czkawka z Krukiem długo to ćwiczył. Potem zwolnił do kłusa keidy przejeżdżali przez szeroki ale płytki strumień i zaraz przyśpieszył. Stos drewna, rów, mur, Zwalona kłoda wszystkie przeszkody wydawały się proste. Gdy natomiast zbliżali się do małego oksera z drzew ze skrzekiem wyfrunął jakiś ptak. Kruk odskoczył z bok ale byli tuż przed przeszkodą. Koń spanikował i rozpaczliwym ruchem napiął tylne nogi wypychając ciało do przodu. Przy lądowaniu potknął się i niemal dotknął nosem ziemi. Czkawka ledwie utrzymał się w siodle. Zwolnił na krótką chwilę do kłusa żeby sprawdzić czy koń nie utyka. Po chwili przyśpieszył ale nie rozpędzał już wałacha do cwału. Potem już poszło szybko i Czkawka zaliczył w tor w czasie minuty i czterdziestu dwóch sekund co było dobrym wynikiem bo przeciętny czas to minuta czterdzieści pięć. Jak narazie prowadził. Gdy tylko Czkawka przkroczył linię mety nie zatrzymując konia zeskoczył z siodła i przesunął dłońmi po nogach konia. Odetchnął z ulgą. Kruk popatrzył na niego wzrokiem: Jestem przecież niezniszczalny. Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Czkawka uśmiechnął się i odprowadził wałacha w stronę przyczepy. Po drodze przyszła Astrid. -Co się tam stało?-zapytała zaniepokojona. -Spłoszył się bo jakiś ptak przeleciał tuż obok. Potknął się przy lądowaniu-wyjaśnił i zaczął odpinać ochraniacze. Astrid zdjęła siodło. -O której wyniki? -Już za chwilę. Nie zdejmuj ogłowia. Czkawka oparł się o konia. Kruk pochlił głowę i skubnął trochęt rawy pod nogami. Astrid westchnęła i usiadła na ziemi. Po kilkunastu minutach rozległ się głos spikera. -Witamy państwa. Oto wyniki w klasach Six Bar, Classic Turn i Dengar Run. W pierwszej klasie trzecie miejsce zdobywa Emily Smith na koniu Magik. Drugie miejsce Czkawka Haddock na Kruku- spiker paplał dalej, a Czkawka tymczasem bez siodła wszedł jakoś na konia i kłusem odjechał na ujeżdżalnię odebrać rozetę i wykonać rundę honorową. Potem czerwona rozeta dumnie pobłyskiwała przy uszach Kruka, a ten jakby łypał na nią zadowolony. Czkawka czego należało się spodziewać wygrał pierwsze miejsce w ujeżdżeniu i dzielił drugie miejsce z jakimś innym jeźdźcem w crossie. Trochę później kiedy Kruk został już wprowadzony do przyczepy Czkawka wsiadł z Astrid do samochodu. Odjechali i po kilku godzinach byli w stadninie. Zostawili Kruka w boksie, Czkawka odwiózł Astrid i sam pojechał do swojego domu. Około dwudziestej padł wyczerpany na łóżko jak samobójca z klifu i jęknął. Zesztywniałe mięśnie zaczynały dawać o sobie znać. Odchyliłgłowę i spojrzał na zegar ad łóżkiem. Dwudziesta pierwsza siedemnaście. Przetoczył się na plecy i patrzył chwilę w sufit. Wtedy w kieszeni zawibrował mu telefon. Wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę nie patrząc kto dzwoni i zapytał nieprzytomnie: -Słucham? -Krajowe są na wiosnę. W marcu- rozłączenie. Chłopak przez chwilę leżał głupawo przetwarzając informację której sens dotarł po 10 sekundach. Miał wtedy wydać wrzask radości ale zasnął. Następnego dnia rano wstał... zestresowany. Chciał dziś popracować z Arystokratą. Ledwie skubnął śniadanie i pojechał. Pan Robb pracował z dwójką początkujących jeźdźcó na hali. Czkawka nei chciał żeby w razie czego się przestraszyli więc choć było chłodno ustawił niskie przeszkody na zewnątrz. Wszedł do stajni, a tam powitały o rżenia. Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do karosrokatego wałacha. Arystokrata trącił go niecierpliwie łbem. Czkawka osiodłał go i wyprowadził na ujeżdżalnię z przeszkodami. Wałach ku jego zaskoczeniu szedł spokojnie. Doskonale choć z lekkim wahaniem reagował na polecenia. Czkawka coraz bardziej marszczył brwi. Coś było wyraźnie nie tak. Zagalopował i nakierował konia na przeszkodę. Arystokrata widząc kolorowe poprzaczki nastawił uszy. Lekkie drżenie przebiegło przez jego tułów. W ostatnim momencie zatrzymał się, wzbił mocno kopyta w ziemię, cofnął się parskając. Czkawka ściągnął wodze i spróbował jeszcze raz. To samo. Zsiadł i sprawdził czy wszystko w porządku czy nie ma żadnego kamienia pod kopytem. Nic. Nakierował później Arystokratę na większego oksera. Wtedy koń niespodziewanie przyśpieszył i wyskoczył ale o wiele wyżej i dalej niż było trzeba. Wylądował ciężko i przednia prawa noga lekko mu zadrżała. Czkawka zdumiony tym zachowaniem jeszcze raz sprawdził czy wałach nie ma żadnych urazów ale nic nie znalazł. Pracował z nim jeszcze przez jakiś czas i z każdą chwilą przybywało coraz więcej wątpliwości. W końcu zsiadł zamyślony i odstawił go do boksu. Była już dwunasta. Przez godzinę ogarnął trochę siodlarnię i poszedł do domu. O osiemnastej zaczyna się impreza u tej... jak jej tam? Julii? Chyba tak. Wykąpał się bo mimo wszystko konie śmierdzą i zastanawiał się co włożyć. W końcu wybrał czarne dresy i białą bluzę z czarnymi i złotymi elementami. Odłożył te ubrania na później. Ogarnął pokój i włączył telewizor. Siedział tak i w końcu stwierdził że te wszystkei romasidła są jakieś debilne. Cały czas tylko : Oh, Jack kocham cię. Parsknął i zirytowany wyłączył. Wszedł do kuchni i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. Po chwili westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i zaparzył kawę. Na całym Facebook'u cały czas posty typu " Impreza u Julii! " albo " Najlepsze Party Ever!". Czkawka wstał i odłożył kubek do zlewu. Miał jeszcze czterdzieści minut. Przebrał się i ogarnął włosy. Wziął kluczyk do samochodu i zamknał dom. Wsiadł do auta i zerknął na kartkę z adresem. Zmraszczył brwi myśląc " Gdzie do cholery jest jakas ulica Pułaskiego 2? Nigdy i niej nie słyszałem! ". W końcu wzruszył ramionami i odjechał. Zgubił się co tu mówić we własnym mieście któe i tak duże nie było. W końcu ku swojemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził że ta ulica jest za rogiem od jego domu. Aż strzelił facepalma gdy zobaczył znajomy budynek za zakrętem. Zamknął samochód i zapukał. Otworzyła mu całkiem ładna dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Miała krótką niebieską sukienkę bez ramiączek. Dziwnie się czuł bo była od niego niższa ale w wysokich szpilkach musiał nieco zadrzeć głowę. Za niastała rudowłosa też z zielonymi oczami w fioletowej sukience doskonale podkreślającej figurę. A także z dużym dekoltem. Czkawka widząc jak duży jest dom stwierdził że pewnie dużo pieniędzy poszło na leczenie " kompeksów" które i tak bywały całkowicie tuszowane tonami makijażu. Czkawka nei lubił dziewczyn które w ogóle nei pokazują prawdziwej siebie. Przywitał siei przepchnął do Mieczyka i innych chłopaków. Ogółem mówiąc przyszła chyba cała szkoła. Na tarasie, w salonie,koło baseu wszędzie były tłumy. -Co o tym myślicie?- zapytał Czkawka. Opierali się o ścianę obok stołu z napojami i przekąskami. Alkoholu oczywiście nie zabrakło. -O czym?-Zapytał Sączysmark. -O Julii. -Stary tu nie ma o czym gadać- zaśmiał się Mieczyk- Nawet ty nie dałbyś rady jej zaliczyć. -Wyzwanie? -Zgoda- odparł Mieczyk dusząc się ze śmiechu. Pewnie już widział jego porażkę. Poczuł że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Julia, jakze nie odmówiłaby ale co sobie inni pomyslą. Znaczy no, szpan w sensie "o matko ten Haddock był z Julią, tą laską". Ale ojciec? Astrid? Skrzywił się w duchu i przyjął nieco niechętnie kieliszek z czerwonym winem od Sączysmarka. Rozglądał się po sali i dostrzegł Erica i Jacoba. Mike też pewnie gdzieś jest. -Ej, Czkakwa paczaj – Mieczyk szturchnął go i ruchem głowy wskazał kierunek. Czkawka popatrzył. Wśród innych kroczyła dumnie Astrid. Wyglądała nieziemsko w białej sukience z granatowymi elementami do końca ud. Dekolt był równy z rękawami. Włosy upięła w zwykłego warkocza ale to tylko dodawało jej uroku. Aż gwizdnęli cicho jednocześnie. -Julii mogłaby dorównać- stwierdził z uznaniem Smark. Astrid tymczasem zatrzymałą się obok Sashy która ubrała kremową sukienkę z wykończeniem typu bombka i brązowym paskiem w talii. Jasmine też była. Szpadka stwierdziła że to nie dla niej. -Astrid świetnie wyglądasz- powiedziała Sasha. -Dzięki. Wy też- odparła- jest Czkakwa? Sasha i Jasmine spojrzały po sobie i ryknęły śmiechem. Astrid patrzyłą na nie unosząc brew. -Założyłyśmy się. że to będzie twoje pierwsze pytanie- wystękała Jasmine i znowy wybuchnęły śmiechem. Astrid wzruszyła ramionami i jak na zwołanie go dostrzegła. Gadał z chłopakami opierając się o ścianę. Jak zabójczo wyglądał! Poczuła oddechy na ramionach. Spojrzała w obie strony. Sasha i Jasmine stały obok niej patrząc ponad jej ramionami. -Idziesz tam? -Nie. -Czemu? -Bo nie. Tyle ludzi. -Wyobraź sobie że ich nie ma. -Jak? -Twój problem. Pobiegnij tam i go wyrwij sama wiesz gdzie. -Sama se biegnij jak chcesz. -Ja nei ale ty go kochasz. -Przestań. -No ale to prawda. -Nie. -To się upij- tylko blondynka nei zachichotała. -To nie jest śmieszne. -Jakbyś się upiła to by było- zauważyła Jasmine i wybuchnęły śmiechem. -Nie- przewróciła oczami- chcecie tam pójść tylko żeby zobaczyć konfrontacje- odwróciłą się do nich ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. -Tak- zarechotały. Astrid miała wrażenie, że już piły. Czkawka wtedy ją zauważył. Usmiechnął się do niej i uniósł brew widząc zwijające się ze śmiechu przyjaciółki. Astrid pokręciła głową po czym odwróciłą się i syknęła. -Przestańcie! Poskutkowało to jeszcze większym śmiechem. -Dobra- warknęła rozeźlona(chyba źle to napisałam) dziewczyna- Idę. Sasha opanowała się, dźwingnęła Jasmine do pionu i obie obserwowały. Astrid ignorując wszystko podeszła do stołu chwyciła pierwszą lepszą butelkę i nalała do kieliszka. Łyknęła nieco i stwierdziła że nie jest złe ale bardzo dobrym by tego nie nazwała. -Astrid!- zawołał ją Czkawka. Koledzy popatrzyli się na niego z dziwnymi uśmiechami i rzucili znaczące spojrzenia na Julię. Zastanawiała się potem o co chodzi. Brunet przewrócił oczami i dał jej znak by poszła za nim. Gdy skierował się na schody rawie zwymiotowała. Nikogo tam nie ma. Będą sami. Ledwie wylazła. Weszli do jakiegoś pokoju, a dziewczyna była blisko omdlenia. Muzyka była tu przytłumiona. Czkawka oparł się o farmugę drzwi zginając jedną nogę. Astrid zrobiła to samo. -Pijesz?- uniósł brwi -Okazyjnie- wzruszyłam ramionami. -Z czego się tak śmiały? Otworzyła usta i po chwili je zamknęła. -Nie wiem. Bywają dziwne. -Widziałem. Co sądzisz o Julii? -Co mam o niej wiedzieć? Nie osądzam ludzi których nie znam. -I dobrze. Ale nie pij Palinki. Ostatnim razem po jednej szklaneczce czułem się jakby mi usta wypalało. Najmocniejsza. -Dzięki- zaśmiałam się. Boże, my brzmimy jak alkoholicy – Dostałeś się na krajowe? -Są w marcu- pozwolił sobie na blady uśmiech. -Gratuluję. A tak w ogóle jakiego konia byś mi polecał do dzierżawienia? -Porozmawiaj o tym z Karmelem- zakrztusił się winem. -No wielkie dzięki- burknęła. -Nie no... wszystkie. Ale poczekałbym aż zaczniesz skakać. Jak wydzierżawisz konia który nie potrafi tak dobrze skakać jak inne będziesz potem musiała czekać. Zwykle wynajmujemy na pół roku rzadko krócej. -Racja. A ile mi zejdzie żeby dojść do twojgo poziomu? -Tak z pięć lat. Myślała że mówi poważnie ale dostrzegła błysk w jego oczach. Roześmiała się i omal nie przewróciła o próg. Wtedy to Czkawka ryknął śmiechem. Dokładnie jak Sasha i Jasmine. Śmiali się i śmiali nieopanowanie przez dobre kilka minut. Czkawka stanął prosto i odstawił kieliszek na komodę obok. Podszedł do dziewczyny i bez zastanowienia uniósł jej podbródek i ich usta się zetknęły.Astrid stanęła jak sparaliżowana. Serce się jej zatrzymało, nie mogła myśleć. Zamknęła oczy, pozwoliła się przycisnąć do farmugi. Chłopak chwycił jej nadgarstki i trzymał je między nimi. Wtedy stwierdziła że nie pozwoli żeby to się skończyło. Wywinęła ręce z jego dłoni i obróciła się razem z nim dociskając go do ściany na korytarzu. Ale byli teraz widoczni z dołu. Jasmine nagle zamarła. Romawiały właśnie, a ta nagle przerwała jej i pisnęła. Odwróciła ją za ramiona i nakierowała głowę w stronę na której coś zobaczyła. Wtedy Sasha też zamarła. Zobaczyła bowiem jak Astrid razem z Czkawką- najlepszym chłopakiem w szkole!- całuje się bez opamiętania. Otwarła usta zdziwiona. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Spojrzałą na równie zszokowanąJasmine. Po chwili chwyciły się za ręce i zaczeły piszczeć radośnie. Mieczyk rozgladał się za Czkawką. Zerknął w górę i odwrócił się w stronę sali lustrując ją wzrokiem. Po chwili jednak marszcząc brwi odwrócił się powoli i zadarł głowę.Jego kumpel właśnie całował się z jakąś blondynką na górze. Za chwile to pewnie będzie coś więcej. Mieczyk zachichotał i pokazał to Smarkowi. Ten zrobił zdjęcia po czym udawali że o niczym nie wiedzą. A poza tym kiedy od zdążył tyle wychlać?! Astrid oddawała się rozkoszy pocałunku. Przetoczyli się po ścianie. Czkawka chwycił jej twarz w dłonei i głaskał policzki kciukami. Wsunęła mu ręce we włosy. Po chwili poczuła że oderwał się od niej i zaczął obsypywac pocałunkami jej szyję. -Czkawka. Przestań- szepnęła. Nie poskutkowało. -Przestań- powtórzyła bardziej stanowczo i niechętnie go od siebie odsunęła. -Jeszcze nie- szepnęła mu cicho do ucha po czym zbiegła po schodach. Czkawka stoczył się po schodach głupawo uśmiechnięty i podszedł do chłopaków. -Stary, niezłą laskę wyrwałeś- zarechotał Mieczyk. -No, ale co z Julią?- spytał Smark. -A co z nią?- zdziwił się Czkawka. Mieczyk ruchem głowy wskazał na schody. Julia z uśmiechem wchodziłą na górę mówiąc coś jeszcze do koleżanek. -Zostawiłem tam wino- Czkawka poruszył znacząco brwiami i poszedł za dziewczyną. Czkawka na początku wszedł do pokoju i chwycił kieliszek. -Czkawka? Co tu robisz? - usłyszał. Julia patrzyła na niego nieco zdziwiona z korytarza. -Zostawiłem tu wino- odparł. -Ach rozumiem. Dobrze się bawisz? -Doskonale. Ale... jest taka fajna gra- uśmiechnął się. Julia odwróciła się od przeszukiwania półek. -Możemy zagrać – podeszła do niego. Eric tymczasem stanął na korytarzu i zerknął do pierwszego pokoju. Dostał takiego wytrzeszczu, że sam się przestraszył czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Czkawka- ten znienawidzony!- obściskiwał się z Julią. Szybko zrobił zdjęcia. Chętnie by popatrzył dłużej( mały zbok XDD) ale Mike i Jacob na niego czekali. Godzinę później Czkawka z potarganymi włosami zszedł na dół. Była już dwunasta. -Już- powiedział zwycięsko. Koledzy zmierzyli go wzrokiem. -Stary poważnie?- roześmiał się Smark- wierzę ci. Ale jak to zrobiłeś nie wiem. -Sama przyszła. Ja nic nie robiłem. -Czyli jak będę stał i nic nie robił to dziewczyny same do mnie przyjdą?- zapytał z nadzieję Mieczyk. -Nie debilu. Musisz mieć...być ładny. I normalny. -Co za skromność! Twierdzisz że jesteś ładny? Ha! Spójrz na mnie to dostrzeżesz piękno! -Na ciebie? Przykro mi obrażać twoją matkę ale nie ciebie bo jesteś brzydki. I ty wiesz cokolwiek o pięknie? -Słucham?! Powiedz jeszcze raz że jeste brzydki to...ci przywalę! Ha! I co teraz zrobisz? -O no nie wiem muszę się schować pod kocyk! -Kpina- oburzył się Mieczyk. Stanęli do siebie plecami ale po chwili oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Następnego dnia Astrid nie znalazła Czkawki w szkole. Ją samą bolała głowa. Większość uczniów była niemrawa po tej imprezie. Połowa ławek w każdej klasie świeciła pustkami. Nie mogła się skupić podobnie jak Sasha, Jasmine i Szpadka. Wszystkie dostał dzisiaj dwóje. Szpadka z kartkówki z angielskiego, Astrid ze sprawdzianu z bilogii, Jasmine nic nie umiała przy odpowiedzi z chemii, a Sasha zawaliła zadanie z matematyki przy tablicy. Z ulgą wyszły ze szkoły. Umówiły się wcześniej na pizzę pod wieczór. Astrid cały dzień czuła że Sasha i Jasmine powstrzymują się żeby coś jej powiedzieć. Ignorowała to. Po lekcjach ruszyła do stajni. Czkawka zapowiedział że dziś będzie dłuższa lekcja. Stresowała sięnieco. Nie wiedziała na czym stoją. Stoją czy stoi? Okazało sięjednak że Czkawka kompletnie olałwczoraj pocałunek jakby go nei było. Może go nie pamięta, zasmuciła się. Osiodłała Karmela który stał się jej ulubieńcem i zaczęła lekką rozgrzewkę. Czkawka w międzyczasie stanął na środku i wydał kilka poleceń. -Trzy kółka anglezowanym, zrób kilka wolt w stępie też, i możesz spróbować bez strzemion- i wszedł do stajni. Po chwili wrócił niosąc drąga. Wziął pięć i ułożył je na środku. -Przejeżdżasz w półsiadzie i za każdym razem zjeżdżasz na inną stronę- powiedział i odsunął się nieco. Aastrid nakierowała konia na drągi i stanęła w strzemionach. Karmel przekłusował jakby ich nie było. Przejechała tak kilka razy i Czkawka kazał jej przestać. -Popracujemy nad równowagą. Musisz wiedzieć że trzymasz się nogami, a ręce tylko kierują koniem. Puść wodze i ręce luźno. To było dziwne ale bez wodzy czułą sięznacznie mniej bezpiecznie , szczególnei w kłusie. Wykonywała różne ćwiczenia przerzucałą nogi na jedną stronę, sięgała jak najdalej do uszu i to wszystko w stępie. Najgorszy był półsiad bez strzemion. Utrzymywała się mocno ściskając siodło kolanami co było prawdziwą męką. W końcu Czkawka przypiął lonżę do ogłowia i poćwiczyli galop. Pod koniec była naprawdę zmęczona. Rozstępowała konai a Czkawka w tym czasie osiodłał dla siebie Arystokratę. Ustawił kilka stacjonat i okserów. Przeprowadził rozgrzewkę i nakierował konia na pierwszą przeszkodę. Wałach przeskoczył ją elegancko i bez problemu przejechał pozostałe. Czkawka podwyżył nieco poprzeczki. Tym razem koń wahał się ale skoczył. Strzygł uszami, a jego krok stracił sprężystość. Chłopak jeszcze trochę podniósł drągi na prawie metr trzydzieści. Arystokrata widząc je zatańczył nerwowo w miejscu. Czkawka uspokoił go robiąc małe wolty i nakierował go na przeszkody. Koń zwolnił kroku i tuż przed przeszkodą zatrzymał się, ryjąc kopytami w ziemię i rżąc. Chłopak uspokoił go i spróbował jeszcze raz tym razem z okserem. Arystokrata pod naciskiem łydek wyskoczył ale niezgrabnie i strącił poprzeczkę. Czkawka zsiadł sprawdzając czy wszystko w porządku ale tak jak zwykle nic nie znalazł. Zrezygnowany rozstępował go i odstawił do boksu. Odwiózł Astrid i akurat zdążył na lekcjęz chłopakami. Rozgrzewali już konie. Czkawka przeniósł przeszkody zmieniając wysokości i ułożenie. -Mike ty pierwszy. Chłopak na siwym wałachu o imieniu Idol najechali na przeszkody. -Patrz już na lewo!- krzyknął Czkawka- Ręce niżej! Mike pomimo lekkich błędów zaliczył ładnie tor. -Jacob- Eric słysząc to wypuścił wodze Auranti i skrzyżował ramiona znudzony. Czkawka nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Jacob właściwie bezbłędnie pokonał wszystkie przeszkody. -Doskonale. Ale nie pozwalaj sięmu rozpędzać.Eric. Chłopak spiął koni i od razu ruszył na przeszkody. Wszystko robił – trzeba przyznać zaszły ogromne zmiany- niemal tak dobrze jak sam trener. Jednak bez entuzjazmu, wyraźnie znudzony. -Bardzo dobrze, ale skup się bardziej- powiedział chłopak. Przez godzinę ćwiczyli skoki i Czkawka coraz bardziej rozmyślał nad zachowaniem Erica. Wrócił do domu przed tym jak uczniowie wyszli ze stadniny. Następnego dnia – niedziela – Czkawka wyprowadzając Arystokratę z boksu zauważył ze zdumieniem że koń lekko okulał na przednią lewą nogę. Obejrzał ją dokładnie i nic nie znalazłwszy odstawił konia do boksu owinął nogę bandażem, a wcześniej nasmarował maścią. Wziął więc Wanilię i pojechał w teren. Rozmyślał miętosząc wodze. Ostatnio mało widywał się z Astrid. Szkoła, nauka, znajomi wszystko to zabierało czas a dni leciały niesamowicie szybko. Treningi stawały sięcoraz dziwniejsze. Z Arystokratą i z Ericem. Chłopak nie wykazywał żadnego zainteresowania jeśli przeszkody nie przekraczały metra dwudziestu. On sam zaczynał na Kruku coraz większe wysokości nawet metr czterdzieści. Sytuacja z Julią zrobiła się niekomfortowa. Dziewczyna obiecywała że to zostanie między nimi ale co to jest warte. Na pewno rozgłosi wszystkim dla szpanu. Czkawka w szkole był uważany za jedną z najlepszych parti. Miał szczerze dosyć że dziewczyny myślą o nim tylko dla zyskania sławy. Potrzebował od dawna miłości niedawanej przez ojca- miłości którą mógł zaoferowaćtylko ktoś inny. Taką osobą coraz częściej stawała się Astrid. Była miła, nigdy nie czuła się urażona kiedy mówił jej co robi nie tak. Westchnął ciężko. Życie bywa nie łatwe. Sama w sobie napięta sytuacja z ojcem napawało go zmęczeniem. Ostatnio chodził w złym humorze wracał późno w nocy. Nie spotykali się właściwie. Czkawka potrzebował kogoś- kto stałby mu się bliski kto by wspierał. Osobę taką trudno znaleźć. Zawrócił powoli i zagalopował. Przeskoczyli nad strumieniem i po godzienie drogi powrotu był w stadninie. Całość zajęła mu prawie dwie godziny. Usłyszał stukot kopyt. Któż to może być? Oporządził konia i zaciekawiony ruszył do wyjścia rozglądając się. Kopyta nadal stukały i to w galopie. Przyśpieszył marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał na parking trzydzieści metrów dalej i omal nie zemdlał. Mike i Jacob stali na krawędzi pustego parkingu i przyglądali się Ericowi. Który jeździł po kostce brukowej z batem na Arystokracie. Na ARYSTOKRACIE! Czkawka zamara na kilka sekund jego umysł nie pojmował co się właśnie działo. Eric na jego koniu – ZNOWU - skakał ale tym razem metr trzydzieści pięć! Podjeżdżał właśnie do ogromnego oksera. Czkawka dokonał oceny sytuacji. Lewa przednia noga Arystokraty uginała się z każdym krokiem. Eric wpatrywał się w przeszkodę palce zaciskając i rozluźniając na bacie. -NIE!-wrzasnął rozpaczliwie. Rzucił się sprintem ale wiedział że nie zdoła ich powstrzymać. Wszystko widział wtedy jak z zwolnionym tempie. Wiedział co się stanie. Przybijała go świadomość, że nie może zapobiec tragedii. Koń wybił się. Eric uniósł prawą rękę i tuż po uniesieniu przednich nóg kiedy tylne jeszcze stały na ziemi uderzył batem po kopytach. Przerażony wałach wyrwał się do przodu. Przednia prawa strąciłą poprzeczkę która z hukiem spadła na bruk. Arystokrata szarpnął łbem i nie zobaczył jej. Drąg potoczył się wprost pod jego nogi. Prawe kopyto ześlizgnęło się po niebiesko białej poprzeczce. Potknął się. Rzopaczliwym ruchem odbił się na lewej przedniej ale nie znalazł oparcia. Rozległ się ogłuszający trzask lewe kopyto wystrzeliło w górę. Eric przeleciał nad łbem konia i uszy wszystkich oglądających poraził kolejny trzask. Arystokrata rżąc przeraźliwie przewrócił się młócąc powietrze nogami i zaraz wstał. Próbował podeprzećsięne lewej przedniej nodze ale- nie mógł. Była złamana. Czkawka chwycił wodze i uspokoił konia. Mike i Jacob zbledli jak papier. Eric siedział nieco dalej i jęczał. Czkawka przez chwilę przyglądał się bezradnie lewej nodze po czym drżącymi palcami wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer weterynarza. Wyjaśnił nieskładnie sytuację na urywanym oddechu. Powiedział że będzie za piętnaście minut. Wtedy dopiero do niego to wszystko dotarło. Złamana noga. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej skoków. Większość życia w stajni. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Oparł się czołem o ciepłą szyję konia i zamknął oczy. Po policzku stoczyła się pierwsza łza. Po kilku minutach nadal płacząc odpiął popręg i rzucił kosztowne siodło na ziemię. Koń stał na trzech nogach chwiejąc się. W najlepszym wypadku – malutkie przeszkody. W najgorszym – uśpienie. Mike i Jacob podeszli do Erica i pomogli mu wstać. Ten zaciskał zęby trzymając się za bark i starał się nie ruszać ręką. Wtedy na podjazd wjechał samochód z przyczepą. Czkawka poderwał głowę. Przełożył wodze przez łeb konia. Pan Scott nie spojrzał nawet na niego tylko od razu podbiegł do konia. Przyklęknął obejrzał nogę nie dotykając jej. Skinął głową. Czkawka powoli wprowadził wałacha do przyczepy. Weterynarz zapalił samochód. Chłopak wsiadł z drugiej strony. Gapił się tępo w drogę. Przekroczyli prędkość. Po kilku minutach byli w klinice. Stał już tam drugi weterynarz i kilka "pielęgniarek". Czkawka odetchnął głęboko i wysiadł z samochodu. Arystokratę prowadzono w stronę weterynaryjnej stajni. Chłopak ruszył za nimi. Złamaną kończynę opatrzono i owinięto bandażem. Potem pan Scott wezwał Czkawkę na rozmowę. -Nie będę ukrywał sprawa jest poważna. Kość wykrzywiła się i omal nie rozcięła skóry. Konieczna będzie operacja. Odbędzie się ona jak najszybciej – zerknął na niego. -Rozumiem. Ale... wyjdzie z tego prawda? -Nie wiem chłopcze. Jeśli operacja się uda czeka go kilka miesięcy rechabilitacji i lekkich ćwiczeń zanim będzie można go dosiąść- weterynarz pokręcił głową. Czkawka zapadł się jakby sam w siebie. -Przykro mi- powiedział pan Scott, poklepał go po ramieniu i odszedł. Przykro mu? Jego koń być może umiera, a ten mówi że mu przykro? Chłopak wstał wykończony i zamknął ocy z bólem kiedy dobiegło go nerwowe rżenie. Już pewnie wstrzykują narkozę. Pewnie już go kładą na stół, unieruchamiają. Nie zniesie tego. Otworzył oczy i już miał ruszyć do pana Scotta po kluczyki do jego samochodu kiedy usłyszał: -Czkawka! Odwrócił się. Astrid biegła ku niemu zdyszana pod jej stopami chrzęścił żwir. Czkawka nieświadomie zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę. Chwycił zaskoczoną dziewczynę za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich usta się zetknęły. Astrid nie miała czasu zearagować ale nie odsunęła się. Po chwili Czkawka oderwał sięod niej i stali tak przez chwilę stykając sięczołami. Objęła go. Wiedziałą co sięstało, wiedziała też, że teraz taka jak nigdy będzie potrzebował jej pomocy. Zmuszony patrzeć bezczynnie jak jego koń cierpi, a on ma mośliwość ale nie może nic dla niego zrobić będzie istną męką. -Astrid- szepnął jej we włosy. -Jak to się stało?- zapytałą odsuwając sięnieco. -To...ten szczur- syknął nagle.Rozejrzał się i odbiegł. Po chwili wrócił, wsiadł do jakiegoś samochodu i odjechał. Z kliniki wyszedł zdumiony i oburzony weterynarz. Pokręciłą bezradie głową. Czkawka zaparkował i w największej wściekłości wparował do szpitala. -Eric. Miał coś z ręką- rzucił do pierwszej lepszej pielęgniarki przechodzącej obok. -Sala numer trzy- wskazała na lewo. Czkawka wściekłym krokiem ruszył w tamtą stronę, a ludzie usuwali mu sięz drogi. Odepchnął ręką drzwi i jego wzrok padł na chłopaka z ręką z bandażu przewieszonym też przez szyję. Wokół stało pięć innych postaci. Podszedł do Erica ale ten zdążył się odwrócić. Zbladł widząc pełne furii oczy i odsunął się pośpiesznie. -Ty gn*ju!- wrzasnął Czkawka. Wszyscy na sali zamarli i odwrócili się. Ktoś złapał go za ramię ale wyrwał się i ruszył dalej. -Wiesz co...- nie dokończył. Szarpnięcie ramienia odwróciło go ku gniewnej twarzy ojca. -Co ty wyprawiasz?- syknął. Czkawka wlepił w niego wściekły wzrok. -Jak śmiesz go bronić? -Co mu zrobiłeś? -Ja? Ja miałem mu coś zrobić?! Powinien skręcić kark, umrzeć zostać postrzelonym ale nie dla takiego du*ka tylko złamana ręka! -O czym ty mówisz? -To przez niego Arystokrata może zginąć!- głos mu się załamał. Stoick rozszerzył oczy. -Co takiego? -Wziął Arystokratę. Jeździł po bruku z batem i na o wiele za wysokie przeszkody. Złamał mu nogę- powiedział lodowato Czkawka nie zaszczycając winnego ani jednym spojrzeniem. Rudobrody pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. -Spotkamy się w sądzie- rzucił do Erica i wyszedł razem z synem. Czkawka patrzył bezmyślnie przed siebie powracając w stan otępienia. Wsiadł do samochodu i wysiadł pod weterynarią. -Ojcze. -Tak? -Przypuszczam, że Eric od dłuższego czasu jeździł na Arstokracie. Dziś rano okulał, a przed zawodami dziwnie się zachowywał. -Czemu nic nie mówiłeś? -A zearagowałbyś? Milczenie. Czkawka odszedł w stronęweterynaryjnej stajni. Były tam cztery konie. Stanął na trawie za kliniką i odetchnął. Dzień - na przekór wszystkiemu - był wspaniały. Słońće świeciło. Poczuł lekkie dotknięcie na raminiu. Astrid. -Czkawka...bo ja... -Wiem- przerwał jej- myślałaś, że zapomniałem. Nie, Astrid ja pamiętam. Ale- nie teraz. Wszystko to mnie przytłacza. Rozpacz i wściekłość walczą ze sobą i ze mną. A ja czuję, że przegrywam. Mam ochotę iść tam patrzeć dokładnie na każdy ruch, bezsensownie pytać co robią i dlaczego, a jednocześnie pojechać natychmiast do szpiatala i skręcić Ericowi kark. Nie wiem Astrid. Nie wiem jak wszystko się ułoży. Lubię cię. W tym sensie. Ale może lepiej poczekać. Przynajmniej kiedy będę wiedział co dalej. Astrid spuściła wzrok. -Ja też cię lubię. Od początku. Rozumiem cię. Potrzebujesz czasu. Przestrzeni. Samotności. Ale jeśli będziesz potrzebował wsparcia, zawsze jestem gotowa ci pomóć-powiedziała. -Dziękuję. Wiesz, w tym momencie ważą się jego losy. Pewnie nie rozumiesz sytuacji. U koni nie jest jak u ludzi. Kość rzadko się zrasta a potem cały czas jest osłabiona. Złamanie zazwyczaj kończy się uśpieniem. Jeśli nie, wiele miesięcy lekkich ćwiczeń przed dosiadaniem. Skoki- jeśli wszystko się uda, jeśli on znajdzie w sobie siłę żeby pokonać ból – być może jakieś małe. Nie liczę na cud. Arystokrata nie jest cierpliwy. Będzie chciał się ruszać. A my będziemy musieli go faszerować lekami uspokajającymi- wziął głęboki wdech- Ja... gdy wszystko się uspokoi, gdy będzie już po rozprawie, możemy spróbować. -Jakiej rozprawie? -Mój ojciec podaje Erica do sądu. -Mam nadzieję, że wygracie- powiedziała i odeszła kopiąc kamyki. Czkawka usiadł na trawie. Cieszył się, że poważnie porozmawiali ale smutek zaraz to zdusił. Oczami wyobraźni widział jak rozcinają ciało, przestawiają kości i ... -Czkawka? Chłopak zerwał się z ziemi. Stał za nim pan Scott. -I jak?-zapytał rozgorączkowany -Dość... dobrze. Operacja przebiegła bez żadnych problemów. Wstawiliśmy kość na właściwe miejsce. Będziecie mogli jutro rano wziąć go do siebie. Dam ci antybiotyki które musisz mu dać do wody i owsa. Co kilka dni będę podjeżdżał na kontrolę i sprawdzał czy dobrze się zrasta. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wypuszczaj go z boksu. Nie może się zbytnio ruszać. -Mogę go zobaczyć?-spytał zduszonym głosem. -Oczywiście. Czkawka ruszył za weterynarzem który poprowadził go do sali operacyjnej w głębi budynku. Na ogromnym stole leżał Arystokrata. Oczy miał zamknięte, oddychał miarowo. Lewa przednia noga była owinięta razem z kopytem w mnóstwo bandaży. Podszedł do łba i przejechał palcami po szyi. Obraz mu się rozmazał. Zamknął oczy i odsunął się. Oddychał głęboko przez chwilę i powoli wyszedł. Na fotelach czekała Astrid. -I co?- zapytała wstając. -Niby wszystko dobrze. Jutro go zabierzemy. Odjechali chwilę później. Czkawka podjechał pod dom Astrid. Dziewczyna wysiadła i wrócił do siebie. Następnego dnia chyba o wpół do siódmej Czkawka wsiadł do samochodu, pojechał do stadniny po pryzczepę do przewozu koni i o siódmej był pod weterynarią. Zapukał do drzwi i czekał. Po chwili nieco zaspany pan Scott otworzył mu i mruknął. -Już? Poszedł po potrzebne leki i ruszyli do stajni. Czkawka denerwował się. A co jak w nocy umarł? A co jeśli operacja jednak się nie udała? A co... -Uspokój się, wszystko z nim w porządku- powiedział pan Scott. Chłopak zorintował się, że wyraz twarzy ma jak gdyby miał napad histerii. Wyprowadzili konia z boksu. Wałach utykał starając sięnie podpieraćna lewej nodze. -Więc tak. To dajesz dziesięć kropli dziennie do wody pięć rano i pięć wieczorem. To rozcierasz na proszek i do owsa. Co kilka dni, możesz nawet codziennie odwijaj bandaż i patrz czy noga nie napuchłą czy coś. Gdyby się dziwnie zachowywał to dzwoń. Nie wypuszczaj go nawet na pastwisko. Większość dnai będzie odpoczywał także jak zobaczysz, że leży nie myśl, że umarł. No, bierz go- wydał instrukcje pan Scott i na wszelki wypadek dał mu kartkę z tym wszystkim. Wprowadzili konia do przyczepy i Czkawka odjechał. Cały czas jakieś czterdzieści na godzinę bo absolutnie nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji. Potem powoli przeprowadził Arystokratę przez drogę do stajni i zamknął go w boksie. Koń skubnął nieco siana po czym zamknął oczy, prawą tylną nogę oparł na czubku kopyta i odpoczywał. Czkawka osiodłał Kruka i zaczął ćwiczyć. Minęłą godzina. Kolejna. W końcu odchylił się w siodle, a Kruk z bokami pełnymi plam z potu zwiaszając łeb ruszył wolnym stępem. Poklepał go, rozstępował i przypomniał sobie o czymś ważnym. Zerknął szybko na zegarek. Ma tylko godzinę. Oby ojca nie było jeszcze w domu. Rozsiodłał Kruka, zatrzymał się przy boksie Arystokraty i upewniwszy się że wszystko dobrze biegem ruszył do samochodu. W domu wziął ekspresowy prysznic, umył zęby i czekał niespokojnie. Wszystko się okaże. Jak uznają go za niewinnego to... -Idziemy!- rozległ się głos Stoicka. Czkawka zerwał się odetchnął głęboko i wsiadł do samochodu. W końcu gdy podjechali pod sąd był mimo całkowitego spokoju rozhisteryzowany. Ile to będzie trwało? Jak to się odbędzie? Będzie siedział na tej ławce czy przy biurku z jakimś gościem od sądu? W ogóle się na tym nie znał. -Jesteś jako świadek. Tak samo Mike i Jacob- mruknął ojciec i weszli do środka. Było tam cicho i poważnie. Weszli na salę. Około godziny później sędziowie rozsądzili sprawę. Eric uznany za winnego otrzymał karę kilku tysięcy złotych grzywny i dwa miesiące w poprawczaku. Mike i Jacob jako ci którzy nie próbowali go powstrzymać mają też karę grzywny. Wszyscy otrzymali zakaz uczęszczania na lekcje jazdy konnej w ich mieście. Okazało się że nie było powodów do zdenerwowania. Wszystko przeszło gładko Eric siedział tylko i rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia. Tak jak przypuszczał Czkawka, Eric jeździł na Arystokracie jeszcze przed zawodami używał bata. To dlatego wałach tak dziwnie się zachowywał. Czkawka wyszedł z budynku razem z ojcem który odwiózł go do stadniny. Zerknął do Arystokraty i osiodłał Wanilię. Popracował nad wydłużonym kłusem i galopem. Przeprowadzał właśnie rozgrzewkę do skoków kiedy zauważył trzy postacie. Wszystkie szły koło siebie. Po sylwetkach poznał że to dwie dziewczyny i chłopak. Skupił się znów przejeździe. Przeszkody na metr dwadzieścia pięć. Ustawił sobie całkiem duży tor. Na początek dwie zwykłe stacjonaty, okser, mały tripple bar, double bar, okser i ostatnia najwyższa stacjonata. Przejechał ten tor kilka razy. Nastolatkowie na oko w jego wieku rozgrzewali konie. Jedna dziewczyna miała karego wałacha, chyba swojego, druga siwą klacz ze stadniny, a chłopak też swoją gniadą klacz chyba hanowerską. Rozstępował wanilię, rozsiodłał i wyprowadził na pastwisko, a wychodząc z osiodłanym Krukiem sprawdził co u Arystokraty. Wyjechał na tor do Crossu. Wychodząc ze stajni widział jak trójka nastolatków jeździ z panem Robbem. Ustawił się na starcie i poklepał konia. Po chwili popędził go do galopu. Zatoczył woltę i najechał na pierwszą stacjonatę. Potem kłoda, murek, bele siana, rów z wodą, skrzynki w kwiatami i bramka. Kruk zwolnił zmęczony. Czkawka postanowił, że pojeździ w terenie. Wybrał długą trasę. Wypuścił wodze i odprężył się na długiej prostej zamykając oczy. Wyczuł, że koń się zatrzymał. Pochylił się niezadowolony i nie dosięgając wodze które chyba spadły przez łeb chwycił grzywę i pociągnał ją do góy odciągając Kruka od trawy. Koń potrząsnął łbem i ruszył dalej. Jeździł po lesie i w końcu wrócił. Odstawił konia i zerknął na Arystokratę. Troje nastolatków już wyszło. Wrócił do domu i zrobił zadanie. Następnego dnia w szkole znów zauważył trzech nastolatków. Miał do nich podejść ale poczuł dłonie na ramionach. Pojawiła się przed nim blondynka i wpięła się na palce do jego twarzy. Odsunął się i zdjął jej ręce z barków. -Nie tutaj- mruknął. Dziewczyna cofnęła się. -Jasne. -Przynajmniej na razie. -I co? -Idzie do poprawczaka. I grzywna. -Ile? -Dwa miesiące. -Za mało. -Wiem. -A koń? -Tak jak wczoraj. Odpoczywa – brunet westchnął i rozeszli się do swoich klas. Astrid usiadła ze Szpadką i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że klasa się powiększyła. Po lewej i nieco wcześniej siedziały dwie dziewczyny z za nimi jakiś chłopak gadał z innym. Nauczyciel wszedł do środka. -Dzieńdobry. Do naszej klasy doszło trzech nowych uczniów więc może poprosimy ich żeby się przedstawili- uśmiechnął się do nowych. Dziewczyna z krótkimi brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami wstała i żując gumę wyszła na środek. Oparła się o tablicę. Miała na sobie czarne,wyskie sznurowane obcasy, czarne obcisłe spodnie i lekką, poprzeplataną szarym i białym bluzkę. Czarna torba na ramieniu wyglądała na o wiele za małą na wszystkie książki. Za nią wstała wysoka i chuda dziewczyna z czarnymi dosyć długimi włosami i piwnymi włosami. Miała na sobie dżinsy i czarny sweter i tak jak tamta białą torbę. Czarne koturny i małymi kolcami na obcasie wręcz połyskiwały. Też żuła gumę. Za nimi wyszedł chłopak strasznie wysoki. Miał czarne włosy, zielone oczy jak Czkawka, i prosty nos. Ubrany był w czarne dresy i szarą bluzę z kapturem. -Mam na imię Aneta. Wcześniej chodziłam do o wiele lepszej szkoły ale rodzice chcieli zmiany. Jeżdżę konno i mam tytuł mistrzyni kraju w dresażu -uśmiechneła się szyderczo. -Nazywam się Kalina. Wychowywałam się w Niemczech. Poszłam do szkoły rok wcześniej ( albo później XD? nie znam się). Też jeżdżę konno- pełnym pogardy wzrokiem przebiegła po klasie. -Jestem Alex. W dzieciństwie mieszkając na wsi- na to dwie dziewczyny zachichotały – też zacząłem jeździć konno. Lubię wszystkie sporty. Wszyscy jeżdżą. Dziwne. Wzruszyła ramionami, tworzyłą zeszyt i zaczęła pisać temat. Po lekcjach nawet nie odkładając plecaka do domu pojechała do stajni. W łazience zmieniła spodnie na bryczesy. Przechodząc zerknęłą na Arystkratę. Bez entuzjazmu pożerał owies. Lewą przednią nogę miał uniesioną. Osiodłała Karmela i zaczęła go rozgrzewać. Po chwili Czkawka przyszedł z dwoma stojakami na drągi. Obserwowała go czujnie. -Galop- krzyknął ustawiając je. Widocznie zobaczył że zaczęła anglezować na złą nogę. -Co? Już?- spytała zaskoczona. -Tak! Zawahała się. W końcu przy narożniku ścisnęła łydkami boki wałacha i podniosła się do półsiadu. Siodło doskakiwało do niej z każdym krokiem. Po chwili Czkawka wyprostował się i obserwował ją. -Pięty i ręce niżej! - zawołał. Usłuchała. Zatoczyła jeszcze dwa kółka. Po chwili gdy lekki strach minął odprężyła się czując przyjemny wiatr uderzający ją w twarz. Czkawka widząc że sięwyluzowała krzyknął. -Najeżdżaj!- wskazał rękąna stojaki. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Przeszkoda. Tak właściwie był to drąg. Czkawka ustawił malutkiego krzyżaka tak że był jakieś dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią. Skierowała konia na przeszkodę. W chwili skoku przerzuciło ją na szyję i niemal wypuściła wodze. Zwolniła. Odetchnęła nieco. Czkawka skinął głową. Znów przeszłą go galopu. Karmel ledwie uniósł nogi i pogalopował dalej. Tym razem była przygotowana i poszło jej lepiej. Przejechała kilka razy i Czkawka pozwolił jej zwolnić. Tygodnie mijały coraz szybciej. Arystokrata wyglądał coraz lepiej. Nowe w klasie były nieznośne ale widok Czkawki na przerwach wsytarczał żeby dziewczyna sięuśmiechnęła. Otrzsnął się już całkiem z przygnębienia. Coraz to ustawiał jej wyższe przeszkody. Układało się między nimi wspaniale. Była...szczęśliwa. Ale szczęscie jak to ma w zwyczaju szybko pryska. Przychodząc w sobotę na trening zobaczyła jak Ckawka opiera się o wejście stajni i rozmawia z Anetą i Kaliną. Zwęziła oczy widząc jak wybucha śmiechem. Podeszła pewnym siebie krokiem i rzuciła nawet na niego nie patrząc: -Biorę Wanilię- i odeszła nie dając mu sznasy na odpowiedź. No cóż on tylko z nimi rozmawiał. No ale robił to! I co on nie wie że dziewczyny nie lubią jak ich chłopak gada z innymi dziewczynami?! Szczególnie wrednymi?! Osiodłała konia i wyprowadziła klacz na ujeżdżalnię. Zrobiła rozgrzewkę i o chwili Czkawka podszedł na środek. Skinął głową i popędziła konia do galopu. Skierowała klacz na trzydziestocentrymetrową stacjonatę patrząc między czubki uszu. -Patrz na lewo!- krzyknął. Nie poruszając zbytnio głową zerknęła na lewą stronę na kolejną przeszkodę. Wanilia płynnnie nad nią przeskoczyła. -Podczas skoku nogi przyciśnij mocniej do siodła. Kalina i Aneta zachichotały rozmawiając po cichu. Pewnie jak wspaniale on wygląda. W dalszym ciągu była zła, że z nimi gadał. -Astrid!- zawołał gniewnie Wróciła do rzeczywistości i ledwie spostrzegła wyższą niż poprzednie przeszkodę. Nie zdążyła zearagować. Wanilia nie otrzymawszy od niej żadnego znaku zatrzymała się szarpiąc łbem. Dziewczyny zarechotały. -Skup się. Szarpnęła ze złością za wodze i przeszła do kłusa. Wanilia wyczuła jej nastrój i nie jechała tak płynnie jak wcześniej. -Astrid!- krzyknął gniewnie. Zatrzymała konia. Czkawka podszedł i chwycił jej dłoń. Nie miała rękawiczek. Westchnęła i poczuła że wściekłość ją opuszcza. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. -Przepraszam- szepnęła. -Jeszcze raz. Spokojniej. Nie zwracaj na nie uwagi – puścił jej rękę i znów stanął na środku. Zatoczyła woltę i przeszła do kłusa, a następnie do galopu. Tym razem poszło jej doskonale. Podwyżył poprzeczki i przejechała znowu. Przywołał ją do siebie. -Chcesz pojechaćw teren? -Jasne- powiedziała. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiała oglądać tych wstrętnych babsztylów. -Możesz podejść na drugą stronę. Astrid zeskoczyła z siodła i przeprowadziła Wanilię na drugi koniec stadniny tam gdzie zaczynały się ścieżki. Przechodząc środkiem stajni widziała jak Czkawka prędko czyści Kruka. Po chwili podjechał do niej i wskazał mniej więcej na wprost. Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu. Pierwsze oznaki zimy pojawiały się wokół. Większośćliści z dzrew już opadła. Wyjątkowo długo nie było śniegu. Powstrzymywała się od wybuchnięcia gniewem i zasypania go pytaniami o rozmowę z dziewczynami. Po jakimś czasie dojechali do strumyka który jeszcze nie zamarzł. Czkawka zeskoczył z siodła prostując nogi i pozwalając się Krukowi napić. Zrobiła to samo -Astrid – westchnął – Przestań. Wiesz, że nie jestem nimi zainteresowany. Wiedziała, że jest spostrzegawszy więc odwróciła się i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. -Tak? To dlaczego tak wspaniale się z nimi bawiłeś? Podszedł do niej. Nasze oddechy zmieniały się w parę. -A co innego miałem zrobić? Same do mnie przyszły. Chciały cię sprowokować. -Ale...- nie dokończyła. -Poza tym... nie potrzebuję żadnej innej – przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Wanilia przyglądała się im ciekawie. Astrid zamknęła oczy rozkoszując się pocałunkiem. Po chwili odsunął się. Widząc ciepło w jego zielonych oczach wyzbyła się wszystkich wątpliwości. Te idiotki nie mogą go jej odebrać. Wsiedli na konie i zawrócili. Tym razem już rozmawiali. O zdawaniu brązowej odznaki jeździckiej, o szkole,o wszystkim. Wyłonili się z lasu i przystanęli przed stajnią. Zapadał wieczór. Czkawka zamknął drzwi od stajni żeby ze środka nie wydostało się ciepło. Odwiózł ją do domu. Pocałowała go w policzek i wyskoczyła z samochodu. Następnego dnia w szkole nastąpiła konfrontacja. Podczas przerwy Astrid szła w stronę sklepiku licząc monety. Wpadła na kogoś. Kimś okazała się Kalina. -Uważaj trochę- parsknęła z pogardą. -Sama uważaj. Chyba widziesz że patrzę na coś innego- odparła gniewnie. -To co ślepa jesteś? -A ty? -Ja przynajmniej widzę przeszkody na jakie najeżdżam- zarechotała. -Ale jak widać nic innego nie widzisz. -Jaka riposta! Posłuchaj kochana, nie będę zniżać się do rozmowy z tobą. Wiadomo że ja i Aneta to wyższe sfery. -Czkawka jest jeszcze wyżej- wypaliła blondynka. Kalina odwróciła się na pięcie z uśmiechem. -Nie mam pojęcia jak ktoś taki jak on mógł chociaż spojrzeć na...- zmierzyła ją wzrokiem- to. Nie martw się, za nieługo będzie z kimś lepszym- uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i odeszła stukając obcasami. Już miała za nią wrzasnąć ale jakaś ostać zasłoniła jej całe pole widzenia. -Nie warto – szepnął brunet. Ledwie powstrzymała się od przytulenia go i zapłakania. Zwykle była odporna na takie zaczepki i po prostu je ignorowała. Ale Czkawka? Jak bardzo był twardy? -Chodź- powiedział cicho i zeszli do szatni. Chłopak zerknął czy nikogo tam nie ma i objął ją. Zaszlochała. -Astrid, mówiłem ci już. Mam ciebie- pogładził ją po włosach. -Wiem. Ale ona... -Ona jest mocna w gębie ale w czynach o wiele mniej. Ona tylko chce żebyś sama siebie zniszczyła, chce zasiać między nami niezgodę. -Czkawka... -Jestem tutaj. Już, uspokój się. Odetchnęła. Wyrównała oddech i stwierdziła że odpuści sobie resztę lekcji. Jej rodzice zrozumieją. Wiedzieli że ma chłopaka ale odnosili się w tym temacie nieco nieufnie. -Pójdę do domu. -Odprowadzę cię. -Nie musisz. -Chcę. Wyszli nie zmieniając butów. Pod jej domem rozstali się i Czkawka wrócił do swojego domu. Kolejnego dnia Astrid nie było w szkole. Stwierdził że musiała sobie wszystko poukładać. Wlókł sięna lekcje powolnym krokiem. Zamyślił się nieco. Stuknął w kogoś ramieniem i odwrócił się gwałtownie by kogokolwiek przeprosić. Widząc jednak kto to zamarł. Jego umysł nie pojmował tego zjawiska. Już? Jak to mośliwe? Zamrugał zdezorientowany. Stał przed nim czternastoletni chłopak. Miał czarne glany, czarne rurki czarną bluzkę i skórzaną kurtkę w tym samym kolorze. Przebite uszy i kolczyk obok nosa. Czarne włosy. Przeciwsłoneczne okulary na czole. Niemożliwe. Przeraził się. To Eric. Zmieniony nie do poznania chłopak odwrócił się do niego. -Haddock? -Eric? -Tępak. Jak tam u biednego konika? Czkawka był zbyt zdezorientowany by się wścieknąć. -Co tu robisz? -A co myślałeś że się wyniosę z miasta i będzie fajnie? Przykro mi. Wbrew pozorom poprawczak oferuje mnóstwo rozrywek. Takich jak zajęcia sportowe – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Podświadomie Czkawka zrozumiał że mogli tam mieć zajęcia z walki wręcz. Cofnął się otrzymując tym samym wybuch śmiechu, po czym odwrócił się szybko i ruszył do klasy. Powrót Erica trochę komplikował sprawę. Będzie podobnie jak Kalina i Aneta przeszkadzał mu w życiu i nagadywał na niego do Astrid. Musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. Przy okazji napomnieć o tym Astrid żeby się nie przejmowała. Astrid z niechęcią musiała przyznać że terning dziś byłby niemozliwy. Jechała z Rodzicami do większego miasta oddalonego o godzinę drogi na ogromne zakupy przed świętami. Wyjęła telefon i napisała SMS do Czkawki. "Nie moge dzis przyjsc na trening :/ Za chwilę otrzymała odpowiedź. "Spoko ja tez nie mam czasu. A i Eric wrocil z poprawczaka. Uwazaj na niego" "Ok. Dzieki za informacje" Wsiadła do samochodu i przygotowała się na kilka godzin nudy. Rodzice brali jątylko ze względu na jej zdanie które i tak nie było ważne. Zwykle było tak: Mama: Astrid podoba ci się ta bombka? Astrid: Jest spoko. Tata: Jest okropna. Nie zgadzam się. Mama: No w sumie masz racje. Wzorek mi się nie podoba. Astrid: Mamo jest fajna, weźmy ją! Mama: Ty tu o niczym nei decydujesz. Siedź cicho. Więc tak jakby nie było powodu jechać ale i tak musiała. Jak zwykle trwały kłótnie o choinkę o ozdoby, o papiery na prezenty nawet o podstwę do choinki. Wróciła padnięta. Rzuciła się na łóżko i zasnęła. Następnego dnia w szkole widząc Czkawkę na schodach uśmiechnęła się i podbiegła do niego. -Cześć- powiedziałą radosnie. -Hej- roześmiał się- wiesz co się wczoraj stało? Kiedy jeździłem na Kruku i... -Co ty powiedziałeś?- przerwała mu marszcząc brwi. -Kiedy jeździłem na Kruku... tak a co? Zalała ją fala niepokoju. -Mówiłeś że nie masz czasu na trening – powiedziała powoli. Czkawka zbladł. -Okłamałeś mnie? -Nie, Astrid ja... -Co tam robiłeś? Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. -Kalina mnie poprosiła o dodatkowe lekcje. Nie chciałem cię denerwować. -Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. -Tylko byś się wkurzyła. -I tak się wkurzam. Następnym razem powiedz mi jak będziesz cokolwiek z nią robił. -No wiem, przepraszam. -No, ja myślę- parsknęła. Czkawka zerknął za siebie o czym chwycił jej podbródek i pocałował. -Już?- spytał. -Tak. Już- szepnęła z uśmiechem i odeszła. Doszła potem do wniosku że tak ją lubi, że kłamie bo nie chce jej stracić. Nie było to najlepsze rozwiązanie ale przychodząc na trening został rozwiany. Czkawka stał sobie na ujeżdżalni. Przy Kalinie siedzącej na Abelardzie. Mówił coś do niej jednocześnie poprawiając jej nogę. Chwycił ją za kostkę i przesunął ją do tyłu. Zapytała się czegoś, a on pokręcił głową. Kalina uniosła głowę i posłała jej szyderczy uśmiech. Czkawka odwrócił się i widząc ja, przewrócił oczami, po czym rozłożył bezradnie ramiona. Odwrócił się i nakazał jej najechać na metrową pzeszkodę. Zatrzęsła się z oburzenia. No oczywiście! On woli ją. Osiodłała Karmela i zaczęła go rozgrzewać na tej samej ujeżdżalni. Obserwowała Kalinę spode łba. Na Czkawkę nawet nie spojrzała choć wiedziała, że na nią zerka. Przekłusowały w pewnym momencie obok siebie. Kalina zachichotała, a Astrid wpatrywała się między kasztanowate uszy konia. Przyjaciółka Anety trzeba przyznać była doskonałą amazonką. Postawę miała doskonałą, wydobywała z konia to co najlepsze. Po kilkunastu minutach skończyła jazdę i Astrid zatrzymała na środku konia. -Dwa kółka galopem i na przeszkodę- powiedział i ruszył ją zniżyć do czterdziestu pięciu centymetrów. Popędziła konia i po chwili nakierowała konia na stacjonatę. Bez problemu ją pokonała jeszcze dwa razy. Czkawka podniósł poprzeczkę do półmetra. I nagle przeszkoda wydała się jej ogromna. Karmel wyczuł jej zdenerwowaie i krok stracił sprężystoć. Najechała na przeszkodę i opuściła ją pewność siebie. -Skróć wodze i więcej łydki!- krzyknął Czkawka. Wykonała polecenia i mimo strachu pokonała stacjonatę. Po kilku razach było już w porządku. Ćwiczyli to, aż Czkawka powiedział, że na dziś wystarczy. Poszedł do stajni. Rozstępowała konia i rozsiodłała. Zasunęła zasuwę boksu i wzdrygnęła się gdy zobaczyła Czkawkę tuż za sobą. -Co to miało znaczyć?- zapytał -No a co miało znaczyć?! Znowu z nią siedziałeś! -Tłumaczyłem ci to! Za niedługo nie będę mógł przychodzić do szkoły bo tam są jakiekolwiek inne dziewczyny. -No ale Czkawka... -Rozumiem cię. Ale teraz już przesadzasz. -No dobra-mruknęłą- chodź tu. Wspięła się na palce do jego twarzy. -Ej, to już drugi raz dzisiaj- powiedział ze śmiechem- rozpieszczam cię. -No chyba ja ciebie- oburzyła się. -Na pewno- uśmiechnął się i wrócili do domu. A tydzień później nastąpiła katastrofa. Astrid w doskonałym nastroju bo dowaliła dziś Anecie szła do stajni. Jednak widok jaki tam zastała sprawił że po prostu stanęła jak sparaliżowana. Przechodząc przez podjazd zobaczyła Czkawkę i Kalinę. Widziała tylko ciemne zarysy postaci. Chłopak opierał się o ścisnę stajni. Kalina pochylała się nad nim jedną dłoń trzymając obok jego głowy. Czkawka stał sztywno. Ale się nie odsuwał. Ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry. Chciała wrzasnąć ale zdumienie odebrało jej głos. Serce stanęło w piersi. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Dwójka ust złączyła się w pocałunku. Wtedy dziewczynie zrobiło się słabo, ugięły się pod nią nogi, omal nie upadła mdlejąc. Kalina śmiało przysunęła się do niego. Chłopak uniósł ręce i położył je na jej talii. Astrid nadal niezdolna nic zrobić zachwiała się. Czuła się jakby miała zwymiotować. Jak wtedy gdy powiedziano jej że matka zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Przez otępienie nie zdawała sobie sprawy co się dzieje dookoła i z nią samą. Tamci tymczasem nadal się całowali. Tak jak Astrid z Czkawką na imprezie. Zadrżała. Świadomość wrzeszczała " Zrób coś!" ale nie potrafiła. Co się dzieje? Gdzie jest? Czemu tu jest? Jęknęła wyrywając się spod uroku. Wróciły odruchy. -Czkawka!- wrzasnęła na cały głos. Chłopak oderwał się od Kaliny. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę z przerażeniem a potem odwrócił się do dziewczyny która szła do niego wściekłym krokiem. Był całkiem blady. -Astrid ja... -Całowałeś się z nią!- krzyknęłą wskazując Kalinę która stała pogardliwie uśmiechnięta pod ścianą. Zanim Czkawka odpowiedział ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się Eric. -Droga Astrid... to nie wszystko – powiedział szyderczo patrząc na Czkawkę. Wyjął telefon i pokazał coś dziewczynia. Ta zmrużyła oczy. -Godzinę przed pocałunkiem na imprezie byłeś z Julią? -To było zanim my... -To. A to?! -Ja... -Wiedziałam że to się tak skończy. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć -syknęła i odeszła. Po chwili jej ramiona zadrżały. Dwa tygodnie później padał deszcz. Astrid szła nocą przez "gorszą" część miasta. Czkawkę od tamtego incydentu widziała tylko raz. Przyszedł do szkoły ubrany na czarno, wzbudzając ogromne zainteresowanie, dał jakąś kartkę wychowawcy i zaraz wyszedł. Poznała też jednego Alexa tego samego z jej klasy. Fajnie się z nim rozmawiało.Nie czuła smutku. Tylko złość. Teraz ta zaczynała powoli mijać. Latarnie oświetlały jej nieco drogę ale i tak było ciemno. Otuliła sięciaśniej kurtką i naciągnęła kaptur. Już miała skręcić gdy usłyszała głosy. Wychyliła się ostrożnie i przeżyła wstrząs. Stały tam dwie ciemne postacie. Rozmawiały, ale zbyt cicho by mogła rozróżnić słowa. Ale te zielone oczy należały do Czkawki! Co on tu robił? Po chwili dostrzegła że drugi mężcyzna wyjął kilka woreczków foliowych wypełnionych białym proszkiem, a Czkawka pieniądze. Nie. To niemożliwe. Wymienili towary. Nieznajomy przeliczył banknoty i klepnął nastolatka w ramię. Odszedł. Gdy brunet ruszył w jej stronę cofnęła się i naciągając kaptur przeszła obok niego jakby nigdy nic. Zerknęła na zegarek. Dwudziesta druga piętnaście. Gdy mijali się wyczuła dym tytoniowy i alkohol. Zachciało się jej płakać. Odwróciła się by ostatni raz na niego spojrzeć. Nie wierzyła jak nisko upadł. Na jakie dno upadku moralnego się stoczył. Po chwili uniósł rękę i dwie sekundy później uniósł się biały dymek. A to przecież jej wina. Serce się jej ścisnęło. Poczuła ukłucie smutku. Powstrzymała łzy odwróciła się i zniknęła w ciemnościach. W następnym tygodniu znów zaczęła jazdy ale z panem Robbem. Będąc w stajni zauważyła, że konie Czkawki są nieco brudne. Czy w ogóle tu był? Arystokrata stał z nisko zwiszonym łbem. -Zostawił tu kartkę prosząc żebyśmy się nimi zajęli. Mówił że to dla niego za wiele- Pan Robb popatrzył na nią jak na winowajczynię którą się wtedy poczuła. Odeszła i rozsiodłała spoconego Karmela. Zrobiło się chłodno. Zasunęła kurtkę. Byłą ledwie siedemnasta, a już pojawiały się gwiazdy. Wciągnęła rękawiczki na dłonie i ruszyła w stronę przystanka. Zamyśliła się nieco idąc zafascynowana jak jej oddech zmienia się w parę. Nie zauważyła kiedy ktoś ją minął i zorientowała się dopiero kiedy wpadła w chmurę dymu. Zakaszlała i odwróciła się. Znajomy krok. Znajome buty. Papieros w lewej dłoni. Znów ledwie powstrzymała płacz. Wahała się przez chwilę po czym cicho ruszyła za nim. Ubrany na czarno chłopak skręcił na lewo w mniej ruchliwe rejony. Po kilku minutach podszedł do jakiejś bandy i klepnął serdecznie jakiegoś gościa. Ten uśmiechnął się i podał mu butelkę. Astrid skrzywiła się gdy uniósł ją do ust. Prz okazji spadł mu kaptur. Zauważyła siniaka na lewej skroni. Usłyszała głośne przeleństwo ale nie wiedział kto je powiedział i wybuch śmiechu. Po chwili Czkawka wyciągnął woreczek foliowy z tym samym białym proszkiem. Zacisnęła zęby. Chłopak wysypał trochę na dłoń i uniósł ją do twarzy. Potrząsnął głową. Przesypał po chwili część na dłoń innego mężczyzny który roześmiał się głośno. Ulicą przejechał jakiś samochód. Czkawka znów upił łyk prosto z butelki i podał ją komuś innemu. Będę tak stać i patrzeć czy coś zrobię? Pomyslała blondynka. Co mogła zrobić? Czkawka pewnie już lekko pijany, otumaniony narkotykiem zapewne jej nie pozna. Nie da rady znieść tego widoku. Kiedy jest w takim stanie. Ale nie może na to pozwolić. Zanim się uzależni. Kiedy to sobie uświadomiła niemal zsunęła się po murku o który się opierała. A jeśli już jest za późno? Może już wyrobił sobie nałóg? Jeśli wyląduje w szpitalu będzie to tylko i wyłącznie jej wina. Stłumiła szloch i odwróciła się ostatni raz. Potem odeszła. Czkawka następnego ranka co rzadko się zdarzało trzeźwy obudził się obok jakiejś dziewczyny. Zamrugał zdziwiony. Wzruszył ramionami, ubrał się i wyszedł. Znalazł się w jakimś klubie. Kiedy tu przylazł? Po chwili machnął na wszystko ręką. To już nie miało znaczenia. Po tym nic nie miało znaczenia. Wszystkie oszczędności przetracał. Był kilka razy w domu i podbierał pieniądze od ojca. Ostatnio go złapał jak wychodził z plikiem banktnotów w kieszeni i czując zapach dymu uderzył go w głowę. Przydałoby się wynająć hotel gdzieś w okolicy. Zapalając papierosa chodził po mieście. Zatrzymał się jakoś przed stadniną. -Czkawka? Odwrócił się. Kalina. Oparł się o ogrodzenie zginając jedną nogę i zaciągnął się. -Nie widać? -Palisz? -Dlaczego nie?- wzruszył ramionami i wypuścił z ust dym. -Jeździsz? -Nie. -A twoje konie? -Może je sprzedam żeby mieć pieniądze. Tylko kto kupi konia ze złamaną nogą- mruknął strząsając popiół. -Mówisz poważnie? -A wyglądam na takiego co sypie żarcikami? -Ale... nie możesz tego zrobić! -Bo? -Ja... nie wiem nie marnuj tego!- -A co jest do zmarnowania?- parsknął- Życie mnie już nie obchodzi. Palę, piję łażę po mieście, zaliczam którą popadnie- wzruszył ramionami i znów w niebo uniósł się dym. Zaniemówiła. -Ale... co z Astrid? -A co z nią?- zapytał patrząc jej twardo w oczy. -Zostawiasz ją? -Ona zostawiła mnie. -Ale to moja wina. -Twoja, moja było fajnie. -Czkawka, przestań! Ogarnij się, marnujesz wspaniałego człowieka! Wiem zepsułam to między wami specjalnie ale nie przesadzaj! Znajdź ją przeproś, cokolwiek! -Już zmarnowałem- spojrzał na nią z politowaniem- miło, że się do winy przyznajesz, ale to mi w niczym nie pomaga. Do ojca nie mogę wrócić, a poza tym to najchętniej już bym go nigdy nie oglądał. Pokręciła głową. -Nie wierzę. A co z krajowymi? -Aneta ma większe szanse. -Czkawka nie możesz tego robić. -Czego? Zepsułaś coś, ja dokończyłem. Pewnie za kilka miesięcy wyląduję w trumnie i zeżrą mnie robaki. Jestem świadomy że upijając się na minusowej tamperaturze zagrażam swojemu życiu ale co jest do stracenia?- i znów się zaciągnął. W Kalinie odezwały się dobre struny które wiele lat temu zostały zerwane przez Anetę. Żałowała tego co zrobiła, widząc jak się pogrążył. -O której idziesz po te... no wiesz- nie chciała tego powiedzieć. -Narkotyki? A tak skończyły się. Dzisiaj. Odbiegła bez słowa. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na budynek po czym odszedł. Astrid godzinę później powolnymi ruchami czyściła Wanilię. Skończyła już jazdę ale nie chciała żeby jego konie tak stały. Nagle rozległy się głośne kroki. Astrid wychyliła się z boksu. Kalina podbiegła do niej. -Astrid. Wiesz co się z nim stało?- zapytała zdyszana. Na moment zapomniała że to Kalina. -Wiem- szepnęła. -Musisz go jakoś powstrzymać. Dziś idzie po te... sama wiesz. Nie wiem musisz coś zrobić. -A co cię on obchodzi? -Nie wiem ale ciebie na pewno. -Jak niby mam to zrobić? -Nie wiem pogadaj z nim, coś! -Mogę spróbować, ale wieczorami z tego co widziałam zwykle pije. -Był dziś tutaj. -Co? -Przed wejściem. Dosłownie przed chwilą. On zamierza sprzedać konie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na bułaną klacz. -No dobra- westchnęła. Chociaż nie uśmiechało się jej patrzenie na niego w tym stanie. Astrid stała z dala od latarni. W ciemnej uliczce stał już nieznajomy mężczyzna. Czekała. Po kilku minutach pojawił się Czkawka. Zamknęła oczy z bólem. Wyjął pieniądze, przeliczył i dał tamtemu, żeby też sprawdził. Starszy męzczyzna tak jak kiedyś wyjął dwa czy trzy woreczki i wyciągnął rękę. Nie zniesie tego. Podbiegła i ręką wytrąciła mu je z dłoni. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony po czym, pozbierał je i odszedł pośpiesznie. -Astrid? - popatrzyła na niego i w zielonych oczach zobaczyła ból. Przez chwilę widziała dawnego Czkawkę. Miłego, troskliwego. A potem to zgasło. -Nie możesz tego robić- powiedziała . -Czego?- zapytał opierając się o zimną ścianę kamienicy. -Wszystkiego. -Zraniłem cię, rozumiem. Więc po co tu znowu przyszłaś? Ustawiłem sobie tymczasowo życie. -To tak nie działa. Zabijasz się. -O to mi chodzi. Zaniemówiła. -Spóźniłaś się – wzruszył ramionami. -Czkawka...ja mogę ci wybaczyć. -Wybaczyć? A na co mi twoje wybaczenie? -Chcę żeby było tak jak dawniej. -Przeszłość nie wraca. Zrozum to. -Kocham cię. Wyszarpnął coś zza siebie i poczuła zimny metal na skroni. Zielone oczy stały się nagle zimne i obojętne. -Nie zrobisz tego- powiedziała z przestrachem. Odbezpieczył pistolet. -Nie zrobisz tego- powtórzyła. Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym szybko się cofnął i przystawił broń do swojej głowy. -A to? -Odłóż ten pistolet. -Dlaczego? -Nie skreślaj siebie na zawsze. Jeszcze się ułoży. -Niby jak? Tak jakby nie mam już domu, a pieniądze się kiedyś skończą. -Damy sobie radę. -My? - po czym rozległ się huk. Ogłuszający wystrzał sprawił, że się wzdrygnęła. Upadła niemal na ziemię. Czkawka zatoczył się gwałtownie w przód upuszczając pistolet po czym runął na ziemię. Muzyka do rozdziału ^^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds Wrzasnęła przeraźliwie i podbiegła do niego. -Nie ruszaj się!- rozległ się niski głos. Zamarła. Jakiś niewiele starszy od niej chłopak celując w nią bronią podszedł do bruneta. Uklęknął , obejrzał go. -Zadarł z nie tymi co trzeba- mruknął i odszedł. Poczekała z bijącym sercem aż odejdzie po czym rzuciła się na ziemię. Niemal zemdlała nie widząc żadnej dziury w głowie. Ale krew plamiła koszulkę. Przewróciła go na plecy i zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Obok łopatki kula przebiła ciało. Pewnie pogruchotała żebra może zmiażdżyła dolną część łopatki. Kręgosłup na pewno minęła ale co z narządami? Płuca? Nie znała się na tym. Szybko wybrała numer karetki i objaśniła sytuację. Przysiadła na piętach myśląc gorączkowo. Gdyby rana była na ręce lub nodze mogłaby zrobić opaskę uciskową. Jak można zatamować krew? Patrzyłą bezradnie jak staje jego twarz staje się coraz bledsza. Może jest już za późno. Po jej twarzy pociekły łzy. W tym momencie pojawili się ratownicy. Zerwała się z ziemi.. Szybko wzięli go na nosze. Wzięli ją ze sobą. Patrzyła jak już w samochodzie podłączają go do jakichś monitoringów i kroplówek. Po kilku minutach samochód zatrzymał się. Drzwi otwarły się. Pojawiło się tam dwóch lekarzy i kilka pielęgniarek. Wzięli go od razu na blok operacyjny bo kula została w plecach. Usiadła na krzesłach w poczekalni, oprłą łokcie na kolanach i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. -Astrid? Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła że obok niej stoi Alex. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i rozpłakała się. Było tego za dużo. Zaczął pić, palić, a teraz może umrzeć. Poklepał ją po plecach. Stała tak przez chwilę a potem odsunęła się. -Co tu robisz? -Moja kuzynka skręciła kostkę. A ty? -Postrzelili Czkawkę. -O Boże. -Zabrali go na operację. Spojrzał jej współczująco w oczy i odszedł. Zadzwoniła do rodziców i opowiedziała im wszystko. Wiedziała że operacja potrwa kilka godzin ale nie zamierzała odjeżdżać. Musiała wiedzieć co się z nim dzieje. Po chwili pzyjechali. Martwili się strasznie wiedząc że miała w ogóle do czynienia z kimś kto posiada pistolet. Nie wspomniała o tym, że dwa razy w nią celował. Przesiedziała tak nerwowo jakieś trzy godziny przed drzwiami sal operacyjnych. Po jakimś czasie wyszedł jeden z lekrazy z jakimiś papierami. -Co z nim?- zerwała się z krzesła. -Czkawka Haddock... usunęliśmy kulę. Złamała trzy żebra ledwie mijając lewe płuco. Zadrasnęła łopatkę. Nastawiliśmy kości. Stracił dużo krwi. Stan jest krytyczny. Zobaczymy co z nim będzie- posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie i ruszył dalej. Stała tak przez chwilę i usiadła. Nadal nic nie jest pewne. Ain't nobody Loves me better Makes me happy Makes me feel this way Ain't nobody Loves me better than you Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Nadal może go stracić. Po kilku minutach pielęgniarki wypchnęły zza drzwi łóżko na kółkach. Podbiegła i chwyciłą go za rękę. Oddychał ciężko, był nieprzytomny. Szła obok łóżka kiedy wstawili je na salę. Usiadła na krześle obok i zamknęła oczy. And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright I’m just so tired to share my nights I wanna cry and I wanna love But all my tears have been used up Trzymając jego rękę w swojej dłoni przycisnęła ją do czoła i zaszlochała. A jeśli już się nie obudzi? Jeśli już nie wstanie? Mówili że stracił dużo krwi. Co bez niego zrobi? To jej wina. Ona go odrzuciła. Nie powiedziała wtedy przy tej bandzie : Przestań, jesteś mi potrzebny". Nie zrobiła nic. Pozwoliła mu stawać się cieniem samego siebie. Poszłaby za nim wszędzie. Niech go uratują. Niech coś zrobią. Chciała żeby nagle wstał, powiedział coś. Cokolwiek. Nie może umrzeć. Nie w taki sposób. Obrażenia były poważne. Wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze. Spojrzała na niego. Taki spokojny. Nie czuł bólu. Nie wiedział co przeżywa. Nie chciał do niej wrócić. Pewnie powiedziałby " Jak możesz mi teraz zaufać?" Mogłaby. Żeby żył. Powiedziałby " Nie chcę cię znów zranić". Ale to ona raniła jego. Z tęsknoty nie potrafił normalnie żyć. Alkohol pozwala zapomnieć ale tylko na chwilę. To była iluzja szczęścia. Miłość to narkotyk... Tak. Miłość potrafi ranić. Nigdy sięo niej nie zapomina. Szczególnie nie o takiej. Odetchnęłą głęboko. Dopiero późną nocą, gdy nikt nas nie widzi, umieramy z miłości, puszczamy pozory mówiące " wszystko w porządku"... Ze wszystkich rzeczy wiecznych, miłość jest tą, która trwa najkrócej. Czy to prawda? Niedługo się przekona. Smutek rozrywał jej serce. Rozpacz szalała w umyśle. -Astrid? Uniosła jej głowę. Jej mama patrzyła na nią smutno. Nie z powodu Czkawkia ale wiedziałą że jej córka niewyobrażalnie cierpi. -Jedziesz? Potrząsnęłą głową niezdolna nic powiedzieć. Wstała puszczając jego rękę. Odwróciła się do matki z bólemi otworzyłą usta. Ale nim wydobył się z nich jakikolwiek dźwięk wyczerpana, zemdlała. ________________________________________________________________ Kreski podłogi XDD tworzyła oczy. Zmartwiona twarz matki, zamyślony lekarz przeglądający papiery i jakiś inny przy łóżku po lewej. -Astrid? Dobrze się czujesz? -Tak. Tylko trochę boli mnie głowa- powiedziała niepewnie- co się stało? Mama spojrzała pytająco na lekarza. -Wygląda mi to na zwykłe przemęczenie. Pij dużo wody i odpoczywaj- powiedział i odszedł. Usiadła na szpitalnym łóżku i rozejrzała się. -Co ty robisz?- zaprotestowała matka. -Nie mogę tak leżeć. -I tak nic dla niego nie zrobisz. Obudzę cię jak tylko coś się zacznie dziać. Położyła się z niechęcią. Po kilku godzinach strasznie się już nudziło. Z telefonu mamy przejrzała cały internet który mogła. Westchnęła i stwierdziła że ma już dosyć. Wstała i wyszła na korytarz. Musiało być już późno bo kręciło się tutaj niewielu ludzi. Poszperała w kieszeni i zadowolona znalazła prawie pięć złotych. Podeszłą do automatu wzięłą papierowy kubeczek i wybrała gorącą czekoladę. Rozkoszowała się napojem. Po chwili wyrzuciła kubek do kosza i ruszyła poszukać sali w której leżał Czkawka. Pogubiła się ale wtedy odnalazła racepcję. Wsparła się pod boki. Gdzie mogli go położyć? Istnieje coś takiego jak sala pooperacyjna? Chyba nie. Może sala obserwacji? Nie bo jak oglądała "Szpital " to tam byli ci co są już prawie zdrowi. Zmarszczyła czoło. W końcu stwierdziła że i tak nic nie wie więc poszła na prawo. Minęła kilka sal i w końcu stanęła przed znajomo wyglądającymi drzwiami. Uchyliła je i odetchnęła z ulgą. To tutaj. Przysiadła obok łóżka bruneta. Wtedy zobaczyła jakieś kartki. Wzięła je. Pominęła większość aż znalazła to co chciała. Sznase na całkowity powrót do zdrowia: 34% Westchnęła smutno i odłożyła papiery. Naprawdę będzie tu tak długo czekać aż się obudzi? Zabębniła palcami w stolik który stał obok łóżka. Rozejrzała się. Może jednak powinna wrócić do domu? Nic nie zrobi tylko tu czekając. Spojrzałą na niego. Wstała, pochyliła się nad nim, pocałowała i odeszła. W ciągu następnych dni codziennie przychodziła i dokładnie pytała lekarza czy coś się stało. Chodziła na treningi. W szkole nic chyba nie wiedzieli. Z każdym dniem traciła nadzieję. Nie dzwonili ze szpitala, nic. Weszła do domu i zdjęła buty. Rzuciła plecak na korytarz. -Jestem!- krzyknęła i zajrzała do lodówki- Jest obiad?! -Astrid? Dzwonili ze szpitala!- zawołała jej mama z salonu. Dziewczyna wpadła do pokoju. -Co? -Mówili że obudził się w nocy. Przycisnęła rękę do czoła i z jękiem ulgi zjechała na podłogę po farmudze. Wydała z siebie dźwięk na wpół histeryczny śmiech na wpół radosny szloch. -Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała kobieta kucając przy blondynce. -Zawieziesz mnie? -Nie wiadomo kiedy znów to się stanie. -To nie ma znaczenia – potrząsnęła głową- muszę przy tym być. Po jakimś czasie usiadła obok szpitalnego łóżka. Spojrzała na lekarza. -Leki musiały zadziałać. Jest już znacznie lepiej. Przeprowadziliśmy badania i wszystko jest w porządku. Teraz to już tylko kwestia aż ciało się zregeneruje. -Jak długo? -Tydzień, dwa – i odszedł. Spojrzała na bruneta i westchnęła z ulgą. Za niedługo będzie z nią. Stanie obok niej, obejmie. Będzie dobrze. Włóczyła się bez celu po szpitalu, aż w końcu usiadła tam gdzie wcześniej odchyliła siędo tyłu plecy kładąc na pustym łóżku obok. Gapiła się w sufit. Nie wiedziała jak długo ale godzinę na pewno. -Astrid? Zerwała się, omal nie spadając z krzesła. Patrzył na nią zmęczonymi, zielonymi oczami. Wcisnęła czerwony guzik wzywający pielęgniarki i chwyciła jego dłoń. -Jestem tutaj- szepnęła. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia. Szansa stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. Odetchnął i zamknął oczy. -Zostań ze mną. Tylko na chwilę. Po chwili do sali biegiem wpadły pielęgniarki, a zaraz za nimi lekarz. Zaczęły coś sprawdzać przy urządzeniach wokół. -Jak się czujesz? -spytał lekarz. Milczał przez chwilę. -Słabo. Jestem zmęczony...- powiedział to tak cicho, że ledwie usłyszała. -Musisz odpoczywać- odparł lekarz i i wyszedł. Zaraz po nim pielęgniarki. -Czkawka? Nie odpowiedział. Znów zasnął. Lub był nieprzytomny? To było nieważne. Ważne, że był. I będzie. W następnym tygodniu chodziła tryskając radością i optymizmem. Czkawka coraz częściej odzyskiwał świadomość i to na coraz dłużej. Więcej mówił, a także nie wydawał się tak bardzo osłabiony. Siedziała akurat przy nim i rozmawiali. Mówił z zamkniętymi oczami. -Co z Arystokratą? -Spokojnie. Robię dokładnie to co kazał weterynarz. -Dziękuję. Astrid...kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też- ścisnęła jego rękę. -Obiecaj mi...że już nigdy na to nie pozwolisz. Jakimś podświadomym instynktem zrozumiała- chodziło o wszystko co robił. -Teraz kiedy wiem jak się to kończy nie pozwolę. Przysięgam. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ tym tygodniu Czkawka miał wyjść ze szpitala. Oczywiście kilka dni w domu, odpoczywać i inne głupstwa ale...wszystko wracało do normy. Chodziła szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Kilka dni później kiedy już siedział w domu przyszła na trening i zobaczyła go przy Arystokracie. Zbliżyła się zaskoczona. -Co tu robisz? -Chciałem go zobaczyć- powiedział z uśmiechem- Masz trening? Pokiwała głową. -Możesz wziąć Kruka. -Naprawdę? -Jasne – odszedł w stronę ujeżdżalni. Podeszła do karego wałacha, wyczyściła go, osiodłała i na ujeżdżalni zaczęła rozgrzewkę. Po chwili przyszedł pan Robb. Powiedział coś do Czkawki, na co tamten potrząsnął głową i usiadł na ogrodzeniu. Po kiku minutach trener kazał jej najechaćna kilka przeszkód i podwyższał je co kilka razy. Skończyło się na siedemdziesięciu pięciu centymetrach. Kruk był doskonały. Miał wyważony krok, nie wyskakiwał wyżej niż było trzeba. Poklepała go z zadowoleniem i rozstępowała. -Chcesz pojechać w teren?- zawołała. Skrzywił się. -Nie powinienem. Zatrzymała się obo niego. -A co ci jeszcze jest? -Generalnie nic ale mam odpoczywać. -Tylko stępy i kłusy. -No dobra. Ale oddaj mi konia. Jestem poszkodowany. Prychnęła i zeskoczyła z siodła. Chłopak wlazł niezgrabnie na konia i wyjechał na ścieżki. Po chwili pojawiła się Astrid na Karmelu( prawie napisałam kamieniu XD). -Musimy w końcu gdzieś razem wyjść- zaczął Czkawka przewalając grzywę konia na jedną stronę. Czyżby miał na myśli randkę? -Jasne. Kiedy ci pasuje? -Piątek, wieczór? -Pewnie. Dokąd? Przeczesał włosy i spojrzał na nią z dziwnym uśmiechem. -Wiesz... jest taki...dom- zarechotał. -Jaki?- zdziwiła się. -Taki... mój- ryknął śmiechem. Przewróciła oczami. -Ktoś jeszcze? -Jak chcesz. -A przyjaciółeczki?- tym razem to ona zachichotała. -Będą nam przeszkadzać- powiedział z wyrzutem. -W czym?- uniosła wysoko brwi. -W...robieniu różnych rzeczy. -Jakich? -Em...bardzo osobistych. -Mianowicie? -W...rzeczach. -No, ale chcę wiedzieć jakich. -Dowiesz sięjak przyjdziesz. Sama- podkreślił ostatnie słowo. -No to przyprowadzę...Alexa. Spojrzał na niąze zgrozą. -Będzie się nudził sam. -Sam? -Znaczy no... to rzeczy...to są w cztery oczy. -No to poczeka za drzwiami. Ile ci to zajmie? -Długo- popatrzył na nią. Odpowiedziała równie twardym spojrzeniem. Zatrzymali konie. Wpatrywali się w siebie nie mrugając. Po kilku minutach jednak Karmel skuszony trawą na poboczu ściągnął łeb w dół. Dziewczynie wyślizgnęły się wodze i odwróciła siężeby po nie sięgnąć. -Ha!- rozległ się krzyk triumfu. -Nie liczy się. -Liczy. Wygrałem. I dlatego masz nie przyprowadzać nikogo.- powoli wypowiedział ostatnie słowo. -Taa, jasne – mruknęła. -Astrid? -Co? -W lewo- zerknęła w tamtą stronę. Nie zobaczyła nic niezwykłęgo. -O co ci...- ale chłopak zniknął. Odwróciła się zaskoczona i w tej chwili obok niej przekłusował czarny koń. Czkawka nie zaszczycił jej nawet spojrzeniem, ale barki mu drżały. -Ej, głupku. Ściągnął wodze. Kruk zatrzymał się bez ruchu. -Słucham droga panno? Oczekujesz czegoś?- zapytał patrząc na nią głowę zadzierając w górę i patrząc w dół ze znudzeniem. -Możesz przestać? -Proszę się uspokoić panienko. Nie zawracaj mi głowy- pokłusował dalej. -Czkawka? Ryknął śmiechem. -Co? -Chodź tu- Astrid zeskoczyła z siodła. -Co?- stanął obok niej. Założyła mu ręce za kark i pocałowała. Przyparł ją do Karmela który cofnął się. Astrid wywaliła się do tyłu, a za nią Czkawka. Zaczęła się śmiać. -To nie był dobry pomysł- mruknął brunet. -Nie zdychaj- wydusiła. Usiadł otrzepując się z ziemi. -I jak tu nie zdechnąć. Pomogła mu wstać. Znów się zbliżyła. -Lepiej nie. -To twoja wina. -Moja? -No ty mnie zpechnąłeś na konia. -To ty się cofałaś. -Ale ty mnie pchałeś. -Naprawdę?- uśmiechnął się szeroko. -Zboczeniec- nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź znów pocałowała. Po kilku sekundach oderwali się od siebie. Ich oddechy łączyły się w jedną chmurkę pary. -Kochanie- mruknął. -Czego? Nie psuj chwili. -Może ucieszmy nosy zapachem...czegoś innego niż końskie łajno? -No to chodź- pociągnęła go za sobą. -Gdzie znowu? Stanęli po chwili na jakiejś polanie. -I przyprowadziłaś mnie tu bo... -Bo tam śmierdziało - stwierdziła. -I tak już stąd idziemy. -Nie... -Jest zimno. -Nie... -Muszę odpoczywać. -Tylko na chwilę... -No dobra. Skoczyła do niego radośnie. -Albo nie- odwrócił się. -Czkawuś... -Nie nazywaj mnie tak- rzucił przez ramię. Poszła za nim powtarzając " Czkawuś". Gdy jechali widać było że jest porządnie wkurzony. W końcu prychnął, zjechał bliżej do niej i musnął wargami jej usta. -Zadowolona? Patrzyła przez chwilę na niego. -Tak- powiedziała radośnie i przyśpieszyła do kłusa. Dojechali półgodziny później. Roziodłali konie i Czkawka odwiózł Astrid. -Czkawka? Gdzie byłeś?- rozległ się głos ojca gdy tylko wszedł do domu. Zły znak. -E...w terenie z Astrid. -Astrid? -Moja...- zawahał się- dziewczyna- wydusił. -Masz dziewczynę?- to się robi podejrzane. Nie powinien pytać. Nigdy tego nie robił. -Tak- powiedział powoli. -Miałeś jeszcze nie jeździć- upomniał go. -Nie szaleliśmy. -No dobra- powiedział. Czkawka przemknął do swojego pokoju. Co to było? Zwykle nie obchodziło go co robił. W szpitalu odwiedził go tylko trzy czy cztery razy. W piątek w szkole pojawił się Czkawka. Wszyscy na korytarzu gapili się na niego i szeptali. No w końcu pierwszy raz od miesiąca raczył się pojawić, a chyba nikt naprawdę nie wiedział co się działo. Uśmiechnął się lekko widząc Astrid. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niego Julia i zatrzymała go kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. -Czkawka? Co się stało? Popatrzył na nią przeciągle i zdjął jej rękę z torsu. -Nic- mruknął. Podszedł do Astrid i objął ją całując lekko w policzek. -No, wreszcie- odwróciła się- ignorując chamsko twoje gadanie zaprosiłam dziewczyny. Przewrócił oczami. -Ale to nam nie przeszkodzi- szepnęła mu do ucha. Wyszczerzył się. -Idę. Powodzenie na sprawdzianie- odszedł. Otworzyłą szeroko oczy. Jak?! -Tak samo jak z Karmelem! Ja wiem wszystko!- krzyknął przez ramię. -Astrid?- zaśmiała się Szpadka. -Jasowidz...albo nie... wróżbita Maciej- ryknęła śmiechem. Pozostałe dziewczyny również. Potem wspólnie przylazły do Czkawki. -Czuję się osaczony- mruknął- ale ignorując wszystko zaprosiłem chłopaków. Prychnęła. -Ale nie będą nam przeszkadzać- szepnął. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. -Co robimy?- zapytała Sasha. -Czkawka? -Miód? -Co? -No... miód? -Ale co miód? -Czy ktoś chce miód. -Dlaczego miód? -Bo jest zdrowy? -Nie dzięki...- gdy się odwrócił wskazała na niego i rozłożyła ramiona do przyjaciółek. -I ty śmiałaś mnie nazywać wróżbitą Maciejem? Widziałem to – odwrócił się opierając, -Jak?! -Tajemnica. To...- przerwał mu dzwonek. Ruszył do drzwi ale te same się otwarły i wpadł Mieczyk, Smark oraz Śledzik. I już po kilkunastu minutach w pokoju Czkawki biliśmy się na poduszki. Potem wszyscy padliśmy ze śmiechem na łóżko, podłogę, kanapę, na wszystko. -Jakiś film? Czkawka patrzył na mnie do góry nogami na łóżku. -Jaki? -Może... Titanic? -Weź przestań. Nie mam ochoty oglądać śliniących się na swój widok idiotów. Uniosła brew mówiąc jakby" a ty tak nie robisz?" -Ja się nie ślinię. -Wróżbita Maciej! -Spadaj. Edward nożycoręki ( kocham <3)? -Co to? -Film. -No to dobra. Usiedli, a Czkawka włączył film. Opowiadał o robocie który wyglądał jak człowiek. Jego właściciel zmarł nie dokończywszy ręki i dłoń zastępiły nożyce i skalepele. Jakaś kobieta go znalazła i wzięła do siebie. Mieszkał z nimi strzygł rośliny, ludzi i zwierzęta. I w ogóle był świetny. Zjedliśmy ze trzy popcorny. Nie obeszło się bez piwa które przyniósł Smark. Nikt jednak nie przesadzał. Potem gadaliśmy, aż wreszcie wszyscy sobie poszli. Astrid gdy wszyscy się pożegnali sięgnęła po buty. -A ty gdzie?- rozległ się głos obok jej ucha. -Do domu wróżbito. -Pada. -I? -Grzmiało, głuchoto. Zostajesz. Westchnęła i odwróciła się do wyszczerzonego bruneta. Przewróciła oczami. -Nie licz na zbyt wiele Maciek. Poza tym śmierdzi ci z ust tym piwem i nawet cię nie dotknę. Poza tym...- Ruszyła do kuchni i otworzyła lodówkę. Wzdrygnęła się czując jego rękę na brzuchu. Nie usłyszała jak podchodził. -Mówiłam że ci śmierdzi z gęby, Macieju więc odsuń się. Zarechotał. -Mówię coś do ciebie. -Nie słyszę. -No to głuchota. I ty słyszałeś grzmot? -Słyszałem. -No, ciekawe. Weź coś zeżryj bo jedzie od ciebie na kilometr. -Musiałbym się wykąpać. Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. -Nie rób tego lepiej. Znów się zaśmiał. -A to dlaczego? -Czy to nie były przypadkiem, to co przyniósł Smark siki dinozaura? Po piwie byłbyś normalniejszy. -Przypadek? -Tak sądzę. A teraz przymknij się potrzebuję żarcia. Nagle lodówka zamknęła się z trzaskiem. Czkawka oparł się o nią szczerząc zęby. -I co teraz mnie zagłodzisz? -Nie. Dam ci jedzenie... później. -Czkawka...nie- powiedziała zniecierpliwiona. -Słucham? -Nie. -Wróżbita Maciej mówi tak. -Wróżka...Karolina mówi nie. -Nie ma takiej. -No to od teraz jest. -Nie ma. -Miód? -Może być. -No to nie. -Ogarnij się człowieku, twoja dziewczyna jest głodna- warknęła- daj coś zeżreć i rozważę dwusekundowy pocałunek. -Nie. -Czkawka, debilu! Suń się! -Nie. -No co mam zrobić? -Wiesz co. -Jak jestem głodna to nie. -Czyżby? Przysunął się do niej. Cofnęła się ale drogę zablokował jej blat stołu. Zatrzymała go. -Nie. -A może jednak? -Nie. -Na pewno? -Na litość boską Czkawka! Zaraz wyjdę! -Jest burza. -Tym lepiej- burknęła. -Astriś... -Nie- westchnęła- czego ode mnie chcesz? -Nie wiesz? -Wiem- warknęła- i nie. Położył ręce na blacie. Ich twarze dzieliły centymetry. -Chcesz tego. -Nie. -Co ci przeszkadza? -Siki dinozaura w twojej gębie. Nie pocałuję cię teraz. -Obejdzie się bez całowania. -Nie. -Bo? -Czkawka...przecież wiesz. -Nie wiem. -Wiesz. I nie. -Daj spokój Astrid, nic się nie stanie. -Stanie! A jak...- uciszył ją całując. Nie miała się gdzie cofnąć. Wtedy w myślach machnęła na wszystko ręką. Życie jest jedno i trzeba nim żyć. Oddała pocałunek. Czkawka obudził się czując na sobie czyjś ciężar. Prawą ręką coś obejmował i zorientował się, że to Astrid. Zasnęła na nim. Przejechał opuszkami palców po nagiej skórze i... skórze? -Osz ku*wa- mruknął- Astrid!- wstał gwałtownie. Zrzucił dziewczynę z siebie i z łóżka na podłogę. Jęknęła przez sen. -Brawo debilu. Czego?- warknęła. Odetchnął ulgą widząc, że ma na sobie stanik. Wstał i zaczął szukać koszulki. -Niczego. Popatrzyła na siebie i na niego głupawo, po czym wstała. -Co żeś zrobił? -Nic. Ale przepraszam- przeczesał włosy rękami. -No, i dobrze- naciągnęła koszulkę starając się nie patrzeć na jego klatę- gdzie twój ojciec? Zerknął na zegar. -Wraca dopiero popołudniu. A twoi? -Zadzwonię do nich za chwilę. -Astrid- odwrócił się do niej- gdybym znów naciskał... uderz mnie w twarz i wywal za drzwi. Nie chcę żeby coś ci się stało. -Maciek, nie przesadzaj. Ale z chęcią to zrobię. _________________________________________________________________________________ Pan Scott obejrzał dokładnie nogę Arystokraty i skinął głową. -Wyprowadź go. Czkawka otworzył boks, przypiął uwiąz do kantara i pociągnął za niego lekko. Wałach ruszył kulejąc. -No, jest dobrze. Podawaj mu to samo i codziennie bierz go na dziesięciminutowe spacery- Czkawka wziął kolejną paczkę z lekami i zapłacił. Weteterynarz odjechał. Czkawka pocałował Arystokratę między chrapami i zamknął w boksie. Wyczyścił i osiodłał Kruka po czym ruszył na ujeżdżalnię. Przeprowadził lekką rozgrzewkę. Ustawił kilka niskich metrowych stacjonat. Popędził wałacha do galopu i najechał na pierwszą. Gdy pochylił się nad czarną szyję konia w piersi odezwał się głuchy ból. Nie jakiś mocny. Przeskoczył przez resztę przeszkód i poklepał konia. Na skoki za wcześnie. Nie składając słupków i drągów poćwiczył nad kłusem roboczym i galopem w pełnym siadzie. Po półtorej godzinie rozsiodłał konia i odstawił do boksu. Wrócił do domu i odrobił lekcje. Następnego dnia podszedł do Astrid i mruknął. -Chodź. Poszła za nim. Zaprowadził ją do szatni gdzie nie kręciło się zbyt wielu uczniów. -Myślałem... -Szkoda że nie mam papieru żeby uwiecznić tą chwilę. Przewrócił oczami. -Myślałem...- spojrzał znacząco na co uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową- czy nie chciałabyś pojechać na zawody. -Co? Już? Ja.. nie umiem! -Spokojnie. Poduczę cię. Dopiero za trzy tygdnie. -A ty? Już połowa stycznia powinieneś więcej trenować. -Wczoraj skakałem i żebra mnie jeszcze bolą. Ale jak na razie idę z dresażem. To jak? -No... możesz mnie zapisać. Ale pożyczam wtedy Kruka. I naucz mnie wyciągniętego. Albo lotnej zmiany nogi. Zaśmiał się. -Jasne. Ale to nie jest takie proste jak myślisz. -I po to mnie prowadziłeś do szatni? -Nie. -To po co? Pochylił się nad nią i jedną rękę kładąc na jej plecach, pocałował. -Twoje przyjaciółki wiedzą?- szepnął po chwili. -Mogą się domyślać. -Mam dzisiaj z nimi lekcje. Możesz przyjść. -I tak bym przyszła, Maciek, sklerotyku jeden. Jasmine zarechotała patrząc jak Sasha nieudowlnie próbuje zmusić Księcia do zebranego galopu. Czkawka popatrzył na nią przeciągle. -Jasmine... lotna zmiana nogi jeśli łaska. Jęknęła i popędziła konia do kłuso i do galopu. Tym razem to Astrich zachichotała. -Astrid... tamta stacjonata bez strzemion. Popatrzyła na niego mściwie i przełożyła strzemiona przez przedni łęk. -A w czym mi się to przyda? -W tym, że wypracujesz równowagę nie mając oparcia w strzemionach, będziesz musiała uwzględnić pracę nóg, szczególnie kolan i przy okazji... -Dobra starczy- zarechotała i ścisnęła boki Karmela. Wałach przeszedł do galopu. Tłukła się w siodle jak worek kartofli jeśli miał być szczery. Najechała na trzydziestocentymetrową przeszkodę i omal nie spadła. Zerknęła na niego. -Jeszcze raz. Sasho, skróć wodze i złap kontakt! Jasmine, weźże wyczuj moment, a nie kończysz w teraz na lewej! - krzyknął. Już po chwili Sasha wydała okrzyk triumfu. Książe galopował drobiąc małe kroczki. -Bardzo dobrze- pochwalił ją. -A ja? -oburzyła się Astrid. -A ty może weź te strzemiona i skocz coś wyższego. -Czyli było dobrze? -Czyli oczy mnie bolą. Jasmine, ty wiesz w ogóle jak to się robi?! Astrid prychnęła i zdjęła strzemiona. Popędziła Karmela do galopu i nakierowała go na siedemdziesięcio centymetrową stacjonatę. Po skoku zatoczyła duże koło i znów ją przeskoczyła. Powtórzyła to kilka razy. -Podwyżysz?- zawołała. Akurat nic nie robił. -A myślisz że jak jestem twoim... - Sasha i Jasmine odwróciły się gwatownie co poskutkowało niemal zleceniem przez łeb - e... trenerem to ci będę przeszkody podnosił?- parsknął. Przewróciła oczmai ignorując ostentacyjnie spojrzenia przyjaciółek i zeskoczyła z siodła. Uniosła drąga około siedem centymetrów i wsiadła z powrotem na konia. Zatoczyła szeroką woltę i najechała na przeszkodę. Gdy przejeżdżała obok Czkawki zatrzymała Karmela i pochyliła się. -Poćwiczymy cross? Spojrzał na nią uważnie. -Tam większość przeszkód ma metr dziesięć i wyżej więc na razie nie. Zrobiła minę zbitego psa ale odwrócił się i znów krzyknął coś do Jasmine. Przewróciła oczami i wzniosła poprzeczki na osiemdziesiąt centymetrów. W końcu Czkawka stwierdził że na dziś wystarczy. Skończyła na osiemdziesięciu pięciu centymetrach. Rozsiodłała konia i zamknęła w boksie. Czkawka osiodłał dla siebie Wanilię. Przeprowadził rozgrzewkę i skoczył stacjonatę ustawioną dla Astrid. Poszło bez problemu. Wzniósł ją na wysokość metra. W końcu było metr trzydzieści i wyglądało na to, że wszystko już w porządku. Ustawił oksera na metr dwadzieścia, tripple bara na metr i kilka stacjonat. Zagalopował i nakierował klacz na przeszkodę. Przeskoczyła jąbez problemu tak jak resztę. Co kilka przejazdów wznosił poprzeczki. Potem poćwiczył lewady i zwroty na zadzie. Rozsiodłał klacz i podszedł do Arystokraty. Wałach zarżał na jego widok. Czkawka uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po szyi. Przypiął uwiąz do kantara i wyprowadził go na ujeżdżalnię. Po kilku powolnych okrążeniach zamknął go w boksie i wrócił z Astrid do domu. Astrid weszła na salę bawiąc się warkoczem. Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły się rozciągać. Blondynka wzięła piłkę i odbijała ją nad sobą. Ku jej zaskoczeniu na salę wpadli nagle trzecioklasiści, a wśród nich Czkawka. -Druga sala jest zajęta i macie razem- powiedział nauczyciel- gramy. Uśmiechnęła się i ustawiła na końcu. Przyjęli serw. Po kilkunastu minutach nastąpiła zmiana boisk. Przechodząc obok szatyna przejechała mu dłonią po włosach i zasłużyła tym na podejrzliwie spojrzenia wszystkich dziewczyn. Tym razem to oni serwowali. Odbiła piłkę i syknęła zaskoczona siłą rzutu. Dziewczyny z drugiej i chłopaki z trzeciej? Niezbyt dobre połączenie. Sama się o tym przekonała. Obserwowała piłkę jak ta leci wysoko pod sufit i spada. Po kilku uderzeniach odebrała ją dziewczyna za nią. Jednak jakimś cudem odbijając, pod dziwnym kątem piłka nie poleciała w górę tylko w przód. Siłą była spora bo odległość to było może dwa metry. Astrid z krzykiem zatoczyła się po uderzeniu w głowę i upadła. Ciemność. Czkawka wzdrygnął się i stał jak słup gdy wszyscy biegali zaaferowani. -Haddock! Ożył nagle i przepchnął się przez zdezorientowanych licealistów. Wsunął ręce pod jej kolana i plecy i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali. Wlazł jakoś na drugie piętro. Ramieniem nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi barkiem. -Zemdlała- oznajmił i położył dziewczynę na( tym czymś... takim skórzanym łóżku niewiem kozetka? XDD to chyba tak u psychologa) Chigienistka szybko podeszła do blondynki. Położyła jej na czole zimny okład i zapisała cośw zeszycie. Sprawdziła tętno. -Co się stało? -Dostała w głowę piłką- odpowiedział gapiąc się w sufit. Po kilku minutach Astrid obudziła się. Patrzyła nieprzytomnie. -Czkawka? Chłopak spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. Chigienistka zadawała jej jakieś pytania. W końcu zwolniła ją z lekcji i kazała wrócić do domu. -Jest dobrze? -No...łeb mnie boli- powiedziała- ale na trening przyjdę. -Żartujesz sobie. -Dlaczego? -Absolutnie. Konia ci nie dam. Westchnęła. Odprowdził ją do szatni i wrócił na lekcje. Później sam poszedł do stajni. Oprowadzał przez chwilę Arystokratę i osiodłał Wanilię. Przeprowadził rozgrzewkę i przeskoczył kilka niskich stacjonat. Później ustanowił sobie sporą przeszkodę na metr czterdzieści. Zagalopował i nakierował klacz na stacjonatę. Wanilia przyśpieszyła i skróciłą krok. Wybiła się bez wahania i gładko wylądowała po drugiej stronie nie dotykając poprzeczki. Uśmiechnął się i poklepał ją po szyi. Dopiero przy szóstym przejeździe poprzeczka spadła. Zadowolony z rezultatu poćwiczył ujeżdżenie i odstawił klacz do boksu. Zajrzał do Arystokraty i wrócił do domu. Następnego dnia dziewczyna czuła się znacznie lepiej. Ból głowy zniknął, a dziewczyna która nieszczęśliwe ją trafiła przepraszała cały czas. Na drugiej przerwie złapał ją Czkawka. -Cześć, kocie- mruknął jej do ucha obejmując w talii. -Cześć Maciek. Zarechotał. -Poszłabyś ze mną na imprezę firmową ojca? -Kiedy? -W czwartek. O siedemnastej. -Jasne. -Dzięki- pocałował ją w czoło i odszedł. Później gdy zbiegał po schodach do szatni wpadł na Erica. Zmierzyli się nienawistnym spojrzeniem, po czym szatyn wyminął go. Tamten zarechotał. -Co?- warknął Czkawka. -Niech twoja dziewczyna ci powie. Zaklął pod nosem i odszedł. Dopiął popręg i wskoczył na siodło. Zrobił kilka kółek stępem, kłusem i galopem, a potem najechał na stacjonatę. Miała metr czterdzieści. Kruk bez problemu ją pokonał podwijając kopyta pod brzuch. Czkawka poklepał go po szyi, zatoczył duże koło i przeskoczył ją jeszcze raz. Przejechał jeszcze kilka razy i przy ogrodzeniu stanęła Astrid. Podejchał do niej. Kruk parsknął, trącił ją nosem, a z jego chrap buchnęła para, bo było zimno. -Mogę wziąć Wanilię? -Jasne. Przeskoczył ostatni raz po czym zniżył przeszkodę na osiemdziesiąt centymetrów. Rozsiodłał Kruka i zamknął go w boksie. Astrid kłusowała wokół ujeżdżalni. Stanął na środku, strzepnął końskie włosy z rękawiczek. -Ramiona do tyłu! Galop na prawą! Wanilia zarzuciła łbem i przyśpieszyła. -Najeżdżaj! Dziewczyna nakierowała klacz na przeszkodę i bez problemu ją pokonała. Po kilku przejazdach podwyższył ją na osiemdziesiąt pięć centymetrów. -Zatrzymaj się! -Podszedł do niej gdy stanęła. -Uważaj. Do zebranego kłusa musisz skrócić wodze, cofnąć trochę nogi i popędzić ją dosiadem. Wie jak to się robi, więc nie powinno być problemu.- klepnął klacz w łopatkę i odsunął się. Astrid zakłusowała zebrała wodze, cofnęła łokcie i łydki, po czym usiadła głębiej w siodle. Wanilia przeżuwając wędzidło uniosła łeb i zaczęła drobić małe kroczki. Czkawka kiwnął głową. Po jakimś czasie pozwoliła jej odpocząć. Tymczasem szatyn podniósł drągi na dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów. Zagalopowała i najechała na przeszodę. Klacz bez trudu ją pokonała. Po kolejnej godzinie rozstępowała konia, rozsiodłała i zostawiła w boksie poprzednio wyczyściwszy go. Czkawka chodził po hali z Arystokratą więc postanowiła zaczekać. Zatopiła się w myślach i nieobecna duchem ruszyła za nim gdy wszedł do stajni. Ocknęła się gdy wpadł na nią wychodząc. Zaśmiał się. -To co? Dasz się namówić jutro na kino? Odbiegła wzrokiem, wbiła go w posadzkę i zaczerwieniła się. -Nie mogę- mruknęła zmieszana- Ja... jadę z rodzicami do rodziny. Zmarszczył nieco brwi, popatrzył przeciągle, po czym zatrzymał się i pocałował. Wpędzając ją przy tym w ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. W dniu imprezy była zdenerwowana. Miała poznać jego ojca. On w ogóle wie? Czkawka zapewniał, że będzie dobrze. No... ale miała wątpliwości. Poprawiła ostatni raz włosy i zeszła na dół. Ubrała buty i kurtkę, na ramię założyła torebkę i czekała. Po kilku minutach usłyszała pukanie. Otworzyła. -Gotowa? -Jasne- wyszła zamykając drzwi. Znalazłwszy się blisko ust szatyna wywinęła się i cmoknęła go w policzek. -Nie zasłużyłeś. I twój ojciec patrzy. -On wie. I biorę cię na imprezę. -Sam mnie o to poprosiłeś. -Sama śmietanka. -Nie znam ich. Co mnie obchodzą? -Ciszej- powiedział otwierając jej drzwi. -Dzień dobry- powiedziała trochę nerwowo, kładąc torebkę na siedzeniu obok. -Dzień dobry- powiedział znudzony rudowłosy. Gdy tylko Czkawka zamknął swoje drzwi ruszył od razu chyba na czwórce, potem przechodząc na piątkę. Po około godzinie dotarli na miejsce. Chciała otworzyć drzwi ale te same się otwarły. Przewróciła oczami i wysiadła. -Nie mów za wiele bo jesteś w formie gościa, ja zresztą też. Będą się do mnie kleić więc się opanuj i nie przychodź, rzucając mi się do twarzy, bo zaczną gadać. Bądź uprzejma i... -Teraz mi dajesz lekcje?- zapytała zgryźliwie przerywając mu. Była zdenerwowana. -O tym mówiłem- skomentował. -Nie licz, że się do ciebie odezwę. Postoję obok jakichś chłopaków. -Astrid- nachylił się do niej i ściszył głos- Proszę. Weszli po schodach do dużej willi. Wokół niej był duży ogródek i dokładnie przystrzyżonym trawnikiem i różnymi figurami wyrzeźbionymi w roślinach jak i nielicznie w lodzie. Całą posesję otaczał dwumetrowy żywopłot. Imponująca budowla na dwa lub jedno piętro robiła wrażenie. Miała czerwony dach i kremowe ściany z białymi gzymsami. W środku panował elegancki wystrój. Ludzie byli głównie w sali balowej. Stały tam stoły z napojami i przekąskami, leciała spokojna muzyka. Stoick zawołał Czkawkę i nagle została sama. Widziałą jak szatyn wita sięz jakimiś mężczyznami, a jego ojciec klepie innego po ramieniu. Nie wiedząc co robić podeszła do stołu i szczęście znalazła tam sok jakbłkowy pośród alkoholi. Nalała sobie nieco do szklanki i stanęła pod ścianą w miarę z daleka od wszystkich. Mimo, że salę wypełniał gwar rozmów muzyka byłą doskonale słyszalna. Ludzie przechadzali się w te i we wte rozmawiając. Patrzyła na tańczące pary. Wtedy dostrzegła Anetę. Zmarszczyła brwi zaskoczona. Co ona tu robi? Rozmawiała z jakimś chłopakiem po drugiej stronie sali. Czyżby jej rodzice byli kimś ważnym? Dziwne, że się nie pochwaliła. No chyba, że była tu w formie gościa gościa, jak blondynka. Wtedy dostrzegła Alexa. Uświadomiła sobie że to on jest chłopakiem z którym gadała. Nie zauważył jej. Cholera, niedobrze '' pomyślała krzywiąc się i ją olśniło. Aneta musiała wiedzieć. Musiała wiedzieć, że Astrid się waha, że tu będzie i albo postanowiła coś popsuć, albo odwieść ją od złego pomysłu, co jest raczej mało prawdopodobne. Potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie wierzyła, że w ogóle miała wątpliwości. Wtedy dostrzegła Erica. Cholera, co oni tu wszyscy robią? Stał wyraźnie znudzony obok wysokiego mężcyzny który z ożywieniem gadał z jakimś innym. Zobaczył ją. Powoli się uśmiechnął, ale bez humoru. Zrobiło jej sięsłabo. Też wiedział? ''Ku*wa czy wszyscy już to odkryli?! ''Nie dała po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek się dzieje. Gdzie Czkawka? ; przemknęło jej przez głowę. Odwróciłą wzrok patrząc na podłogę, ale zerkała na nich. Alex wybuchnął śmiechem. Aneta zakręciła winem. Eric powiedział coś do ojca i odszedł. Nagle obok niej pojawił się Czkawka. -Skończyłeś?- mruknęła. -Już prawie. Ojciec ma na razie coś załatwia. -Dziwnie się czuję. Nikogo nie znam. I mi się nudzi- poskarżyła się. -No, mogę cię zająć- zarechotał. -Nie dzięki. Co mogę robić? -Nie wiem... idź do ogrodu, mało tam ludzi. Ale jak już nie będę mu potrzebny to przyjdę- obiecał i wmieszał się w tłum. Jak niby miała iść do ogrodu? Obok wyjścia stał Alex. I jeszcze Aneta. Eric też się pewnie gdzieś czaił. No dobrze, jak by tu przemknąć... chyba musi po prostu przejść. Nawet jeśli ją zauważy to co z tego? Przywitają się, tyle. Miałą taką nadzieję. Poczekała, aż Aneta odejdzie nalać sobie wina i ruszyła. Przecisnęła się pomiędzy ludźmi i już prawie go minęła. -Astrid? Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, ledwie na niego patrząc i wyszła. Szybkim krokiem przeszła na drugą stronę, żeby pobyć w samotności. Bóg chciał inaczej. Zaraz zza rogu wyszedł Eric. Spojrzał na nią chytrze i oparł się o ścianę budynku. -No, Astrid... nieźle się wpakowałaś. Nie miała już wątpliwości. Wiedział. Nie wiedziała jak, ale wiedział. -Nie twoja sprawa- warknęła. Zaśmiał się. -A Czkawki nie? Powinnaś go wtajemniczyć. Miała nadzieję, że mu nie powie. -Zapominasz się, młody- niemal krzyknęła. Podszedł. Agresywnie. -W czym? Kim jesteś takim ważnym? -A ty? -Co cię to obchodzi? W tym momencie nie będziesz mi się sprzeciwiać, bo mu powiem. I Aneta też. Więc uważaj. -Czego chcesz? -Pójdziesz do Alexa. I poprosisz go o rozmowę. W samotności. Załamała ręce. Nie mogła tego zrobić. Jak Czkawka zobaczy? Ale jak mu Eric powie to będzie jeszcze gorzej. Rozbieganym wzrokiem strzelała na boki, jakby miała się pojawić duszki na jej ramionach- diabeł i bóg- i podpowiadać jej co robić. Dzięki Bogu, nie musiała tego robić. Kilka sekund później poczuła ciepły oddech na szyi i od razu poczuła się bezpieczniej. Miała nadzieję, że nie słyszał. Zmierzyli się chłodnymi spojrzeniami, po czym Eric odszedł. -Czego chciał? -A jakieś głupoty- skłamała- już? -Już- uśmiechnął się - już mam czas. -Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. -Moja wyobraźnia działa. -Ty zboku- ruszyła do wejścia. Objął ją w tali. Alex nadal stał koło wejścia. Zmierzył ich beznamiętym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się do Anety. -Chodź, zatańczymy- pociągnął ją na parkiet. Zaczynał się wolny. Poszłą dosyćniechętnie, wątpiąc w swoje umiejętności tancerskie, a także możliwości w dziesięciocentymetrowych koturnach. Położył jej ręce na biodrach. Położyła wyprostowane ramiona na jego barkach i spojrzała mu w oczy. Może patrzyła za długo. Odwróciła wzrok. Uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony. Kołysali się w rytm muzyki. Nagle syknął. -Przepraszam- zaczerwieniła się i stąpała uważniej. Potem koło jedenastej czekała na niego na piętrze. Siedział w łazience. Wszystkie na dole były zajęte. Pewnie rzygali po tym alkoholu. Westchnęła zniecierpliwiona. W końcu rozległ się szczęk zamka i drzwi się otworzyły. Czkawka rozejrzał się po korytarzu. -No, nare...- uciszył ją pocałunkiem. Przyparł ją do ściany. Co mu znowu odbiło? Nie miała dokąd uciec. Jeździł delikatnie dłonią po jej kręgosłupie. Po chwili przeniósł się z pocałunkami na szyję. Zamknęła oczy. Niech się ogarnie, nie zrobią tego tutaj. -Czkawka- jęknęła odpychając go. Nie przestał. -Tutaj?- wymruczała, nie pozwalając mu na nic więcej. Po chwili stanął obok niej opierając się swoim czołem o jej głowę. -Kiedy?- mruknął. -Nigdy, zboczeńcu- dźwigając się do pionu, odepchnęła go. -Piłeś? -Jeden kieliszek, no...- uniosła dłoń. -Ktoś idzie- powiedziała czujnie. Popatrzyli na siebie. Rzucili się do szafy kilka metrów dalej i wleźli do niej. Ktoś przeszedł obok i trzasnęły drzwi od łazienki. -Czkawka?- szepnęła. -Co? -Przestań. -Ja nic nie robię. -Ale... część twojego ciała robi. -Nie panuję nad tym. Ledwie powstrzymała wybuch śmiechu. -Obróć się. Zdołała stanąć twarzą do niego. Minuta. Zagryzała wargę, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. -Astrid? -Hm? -Jest jeszcze gorzej. -Czekaj. Znów trzasnęły drzwi i ktoś zszedł po schodach. Odetchnęła i wypadła na pogrążony w mroku korytarz. Szatyn tuż za nią. -Czkawka? Cisza. Wysunęła ręce przed siebie chcąc go znaleźć. Pustka. -Debilu -syknęła. -Chodź ze mną, milady- szepnął jej koło ucha. -Co znowu? -Nie, poważnie- ruszyła za nim na drugą stronę korytarza. Wszedł do jakiegoś pokoju i zastanawiała się czy wiedział co robić czy to był pierwszy lepszy. -Siadaj- machnął ręką w stronę łóżka. Popatrzyła na niego. Długo. -Nie o to chodzi- powiedział. Oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Usiadła i popatrzyła wyczekująco. -Więc? Popatrzył na nią tymi zielonymi oczami. -Ty mi to powiedz. Co się dzieje? Poczuła się zdezorientowana. -Co? -Mówi ci coś imię Alex?- zapytał. Zalała ją fala przerażenia. -Co ci powiedział Eric? -Tym pytaniem potwierdziłaś, że coś jest nie tak. Wiem, że nie pojechałaś wtedy do rodziny. Słucham. Naprawdę zaczynał ją przerażać spostrzegawczością. -Ja...- nie mogła znaleźć słow. -Astrid, jeśli coś się dzieje, możesz mi o tym powiedzieć. -Nie, Czkawka... nie zrozumiesz. -Groził ci? Nienawidziła go w tej chwili. Nienawidziła kiedy takim chłodnym tonem, chciał tylko mieć odpowiedź. I dlaczego przed chwilą był taki czuły? Dlaczego tak nagle się zmieniał? -Nie...ja... on...zaprosił mnie do kina. Zmrużył oczy. -I wolisz jego? -O czym ty w ogóle mówisz. Kocham cię. -Jakoś nie widać. -A z tobą co się dzieje! Raz chcesz ze mną spać, a pięć minut później oskarżasz mnie o nie wiem co! Zacisnął usta. -Nie wiem, Astrid. Po prostu... mam wątpliwości czy to jeszcze ma sens, skoro się z nim spotykasz. -Nie spotykam się z nim! Czkawka! Proszę... -Gdyby cokolwiek...''cokolwiek się działo...powiedz mi to- podszedł do niej i miała wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Wiedziała, że ją kocha. Jak by się ona czuła gdyby wyszedł z Kaliną do kina? Wrzeszczała na niego, jak ledwie ją dotknął. Nie. Alex... po prostu nie. Ma Czkawkę. Tyle jej wystarczy. Przytulił ją. Zrozumiała, że musiał się martwić. Obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał. Wrócili na dół. Astrid nawet na Alexa i Anetę nie spojrzała. Dwunasta. Cholera, jutro szkoła pomyślała. Rozejrzała się i poczuła jak ciągnie ją do wyjścia. Niemal się wywaliła i miała wrażenie, że wszyscy to widzieli. -Wolniej- mruknęła. Zawsze się tak nagle pojawiał? Spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. Wyprostowała się i wyszli. Nie podobało jej się, że Czkawka który też pił, musiał prowadzić samochód za bardziej wstawionego ojca. W drodze zasnęła. Obudziło ją potrząsanie w ramię. Zamlaskała cicho i otworzyła oczy. Ojciec Czkawki spał na przednim siedzeniu. Wzięła torebkę i wysiadła. Zerknęła na telefon. Dwunasta czterdzieści osiem. Wycisnęła na ustach szatyna pocałunek i odeszła. Nastepnego dnia ćwiczył do zawodów na Kruku. Kilka okserów ma metr trzydzieści i wyższe stacjonaty. Jedna kurbeta, bo wałach tego nienawidził. Pospacerował z Arystokratą i przyszła Astrid. Kiedy siodłała konia ustawił jej jako taki tor na dziewięćdziesiąt i metr. Po rozgrzewce najechała na przeszkody. Dwie pierwsze poszły bez problemu. Potem Karmel szarpnął łbem i wodze wypadły jej z dłoni. Chwyciła się grzywy przed następnym skokiem. Szarpnęło nią i niebezpiecznie odchyliła się w tył. -Czkawka! -wrzasnęła. Nie zearagował. Przy kolejnym kroku galopu stopy wysunęły się ze strzemion i już po chwili grawitacja grzmotnęła nią o ziemię. Koń zwolnił i zatrzymał się. Patrzył zaciekawiony. Spojrzała na niego krzywiąc się i usiadła. -Żyjesz?- spytał kucając obok niej. -Nie- jęknęła. -Wstawaj- zakomendrował i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Chwyciła ją i podniosła się. -Co teraz? -Teraz jedziesz dalej. -Chyba sobie żartujesz. -A dlaczego? -Spadłam. -No tak. I? -I nie będę teraz jechać. -Hm... czyli mam zrobić z siebie idiotę mówiąc do organizatora zawodów, że uczestnik spadł z konia i nie chce brać udziału? -No... nie. -To wsiadaj- odszedł. Krzywiąc się przy każdym skoku doskonale przejechała tor. Poćwiczyli ujeżdżenie, po czym wyczyściła, rozsiodłała i zamknęła konia w boksie. Podeszła do chłopaka, który stał przy swoim samochodzie. -Maciek... może pójdziemy razem na jakąś imprezę? Spojrzał na nią dziwnie. -Ty mi to proponujesz? Kiedy? -W środę. Skrzywił się. -Jadę do Wrocławia. Nie ma mnie cały dzień i muszę naprawdę się za siebie wziąć. -No dobra- mruknęła. Czkawka odwiózł ją do domu i wrócił do siebie. Kilka dni później... Astrid siedziała na korytarzu i gapiła się w sufit. Nuda. -Zaraz przyjdę- rzucił jakiś głos i odwróciła głowę. Czkawka odchodził rozmawiając z kolegami. Po chwili zrzucił plecak na podłogę, poślizgiem rzucił go pod klasę i wrócił do niej. -Co tam?- zapytał i niemal natychmiast wyciągnął się na podłodze. Jakiś chłopak potknął się o jego nogę i niemal wywalił. Zaśmiała się cicho. Tamten obrzucił go spojrzeniem urażonego niewiniątka i poszedł dalej. Wiedząc że za chwilę będzie dzwonek wstała, a on za nią. -Haddock! Przewrócił oczami. -Później- obiecał. Odwrócił się i rzucił innemu jakiś kluczyk, wskazując na blondyna z wielkimi okularami, siedzącego nad książką. Drugi złapał i obaj zarechotali. Lecz dostrzegła coś innego. Gdy machnął ręką, rękaw bluzy zsunął się niemal do łokcia i w połowie ręki ukazał się bandaż. -Co?! Co takiego zrobiłam?! Jej wrzask przebił się przez ogólny hałas na korytarzu. Wszyscy umilkli i patrzyli, a ona wpatrywała się w szatyna z mieszanką gniewu i rozpaczy. Czkawka odwrócił się zaskoczony i spojrzał na swoją rękę. Ruszyła do niego. Chwycił jej nadgarstki i spojrzał w oczy, skutecznie uspokajając. -To nie to co myślisz- powiedział łagodnie. -To co?- zapytała łamiącym się głosem. -Niespodzianka- szepnął z lekkim uśmiechem. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i miała ochotę go pocałować, ale cała szkoła się gapiła. -Co?- spytała ponownie. -Mówiłem. Za niedługo ci pokażę- powiedział i puścił jej dłonie. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Po chwili podeszła do niej Sasha. -As, w porządku? Skrzywiła się, patrząc w plecy szatyna. -Jasne. Przychodząc na trening od razu z niepokojem patrzyła na jego lewą rękę. Skakał na Wanilii. Niby wyglądało dobrze, ale kto wie co jest pod tym bandażem? Podeszła do ogrodzenia i bacznie się w niego wpatrywała. Widząc ją zwolnił do kłusa. -Wyluzuj- zaśmiał się, po czym zeskoczył na ziemię i podszedł do niej. -Nie ufasz mi? -Jakie mam powody żeby sądzić, że nic sobie nie zrobiłeś? -A wyglądam na takiego? Wbiła wzrok w piasek na hali. -To- wskazał na bandaż- zrobiłem dla ciebie. -O czym ty mówisz? Pociąłeś się dla mnie? -Ej, nie martw się. Wszystko jest dobrze. -Skąd mam to wiedzieć? -No, musisz poczekać bo to niespodzianka. Ale kupię ci żelki. Poderwała głowę. Roześmiał się i znów wsiadł na konia. Odeszła powoli do stajni, a on wrócił do skoków. Wjechała na halę z Karmelem i zaczęła ją rozgrzewać. Cały czas zerkała na szatyna. Po kilku minutach zjechał, i wrócił bez konia. Zniżył przeszkody i skinął głową. Zagalopowała i przeskoczyła wszystkie, dwa razy. Potem ustawił jej szereg. -Przy szeregu ważny jest najazd. Między przeszkodami nie będzie miejsca lub czasu na korygowania jazdy i skręty. Ustaw się najpierw na tamtym końcu prosto, a potem zaczniesz z zakrętu. Podjechała tam gdzie jej kazał. Upewniła się, że niebieski, środkowy fragment drąga znajduje się dokładnie między uszami wałacha i ruszyła. Gdy uznał, że to opanowała najechała na ścianę i zakręciła najeżdżając na przeszkody. Wałach zawrócił wdzięcznie i bez problemu pokonał przeszkody. Po wyczyszczeniu konia podeszła do Czkawki. Spojrzał na nią i zaczął iść na drugą stronę samochodu. -Czkawka- powiedziała, ciągnąc go za rękaw. Zatrzymał się. -Ja...- niemal się rozpłakała. Chwycił ją za ramiona. -Ale, Astrid... spokojnie. Nic mi nie jest. Może i ostatnio trochę namieszaliśmy, ale to nie jest powód. Martwisz się, rozumiem ale dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Powiedziałbym ci - zamknął ją w uścisku. Poczuła się nieco lepiej. Wsiedli do samochodu i chłopak coś do niej mówił, cale zatopiła się w myślach. Może jest przewrażliwiona? Wygląda jak zawsze, mówi jak zawsze, może to ona mu nie ufa? Zarejestrowała, że zakończył mówić pytaniem i zatrzymał samochód. -No, jasne- mruknęła nieprzytomnie. -Super. Jutro o dwudziestej u mnie- wymruczał jej tuż przy twarzy, muskając wargami. -Co? Nie!- podskoczyła. -Słuchaj jak do ciebie mówię!- zaśmiał się- następnym razem nie odpuszczę. -Przepraszam. Co tam gadałeś? -Kiedy chcesz zdawać odznakę. -A kiedy mogę? -Najbliższy termin jest za dwa tygodnie. Ale za kilka dni masz zawody. -Nie przeszkadza mi to. -Okej. Zapiszę cię. -Dzięki- cmoknęła go w policzek i wysiadła. ' Następnego dnia...' Siedziała na korytarzu w szkole i gryząc ołówek, zerkała do książki. Obok niej Szpadka i Sasha robiły to samo. Jasmine gdzieś zniknęła. Ostatnio trochę dziwnie się zachowywała. Była roztargniona, ciągle pisała SMS-y. Astrid podejrzewała, ze kogoś znalazła, ale jeszcze o tym nie wspominała. Nagle poderwała głowę, słysząc stłumione krzyki. Zmarszczyła brwi. -Co to? Szpadka zerknęła na nią i zamknęła z trzaskiem podręcznik. -A my co, jasnowidze? -Maciek by wiedział- mruknęła blondynka i wróciła do tekstu. Sasha jęknęła głośno. -Dość- powiedziała i rzuciła książką w ścianę naprzeciwko. Astrid i Szpadka spojrzały po sobie i również trzasnęły książkami. -Lepiej – odetchnęły. -Wiecie co? Może...- zaczęła Astrid. Ale nie dokończyła. Wściekłym krokiem zza zakrętu wyszedł Czkawka. Z morderczym wzrokiem wbitym w płytki, wszedł za nauczycielem do gabinetu dyrektora i trzasnął drzwiami, aż echo poszło. Przy okazji rzucił do kosza zakrwawioną chusteczkę. -Któraś wie co się stało?- spytała. Pokręciły głowami. Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Astrid wstała i weszła do klasy. Gdy wyjmowała książki z plecaka podbiegła do niej Jasmine. -Pobili się- wydyszała. -Kto? Z kim?- spytała zdezorientowana. -Czkawka i Alex- wyjaśniła. Blondynka skrzywiła się nieco. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Tylko o co? Ciekawość paliła ją całą lekcję. -I ten wzór...- ledwie słuchała nauczyciela, kiedy usłyszała stłumiony trzask drzwi i podniesione głosy. -Przepraszam- wstała, i zostawiając osłupiałego pana od matematyki wybiegła z klasy. Czkawka nienawistnym wzrokiem patrzył na Alexa. Ten z kolei mierzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i uśmiechał się jakby mówiąc " uważaj, nie wiesz co mogę". Nauczyciel powiedział coś, wyraźnie żeby czekali i wszedł do sekretariatu. Podbiegła do swojego chłopaka, ignorując drugiego. -Co się stało? Spytała zatroskana widząc krew koło jego nosa. -Cholera jasna- mruknął gniewnie nadal patrząc na Alexa. Tamten uśmiechnął się krzywo. -No, powiedz jej- syknął. -Co się stało?- ponowiła pytanie. -Ku*wa m*ć- powiedział głośniej, zaplótł ręce na karku i odchylił głowę. -Czkawka!- powiedziała stanowczo. Odetchnął, z zamkniętymi oczami. -Przepraszam- mruknął. Wtedy dyrektor wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. -Hofferson, wracaj na lekcje. Haddock, Alex do gabinetu- nakazał. Pocałowała zdenerwowanego szatyna w policzek i patrzyła jak mierząc się zabijającym wzrokiem wchodzą do środka. -Wracaj na lekcje- upomniał ją dyrketor i zamknął drzwi. Nie miała na to najmniejszej ochoty. Popatrzyła na zegar na korytarzu. Jeszcze piętnaście minut. Posiedziała poza widokiem z kamer i po dzwonku wróciła do klasy. Udało jej się ominąć nauczyciela. Porwała plecak i wybiegła na chemię. Dogoniła Jasmine. -Wiesz o co? -Alex powiedział coś do Czkawki i tamten się na niego rzucił. -Dzięki- mruknęła blondynka. Czym mógł go sprowokować? -I Astrid... -Hmm...? -Chyba... nieważne- pokręciła głową. Chciała go złapać po lekcji, ale zobaczyła tylko jak z furią wychodzi ze szkoły. Czym go tak wkurzył? Głowiła się nad tym resztę dnia. Wiedziała, że dowie sięna treningu, ale nie mogła przestać. Musiała jeszcze słuchać gadaniny nauczyciela po lekcji, bo dostałą jedynkęze sprawdzianu. Umówiła się pierwszego lepszego dnia na poprawę i wyszła. Poczuła, że ktościągnie ją za rękaw kurtki. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Alexa. Zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. -Musimy pogadać- powiedział. Oparła się o ścianę budynku. -Co mu zrobiłeś? -Ja jemu?- zaśmiał się- jeszcze ci nie mówił co? Nie zasługuje na ciebie. -No to co zrobił?- spytała znudzona. -Sam ci powie- szepnął jedną ręką opierając się koło jej głowy. Pochylił się i poczuła jego gorący oddech. Serce zaczęło jej walić. Usłyszała jakby pstryknięcie. Zamknęła oczy i zmusiła się do kroku w bok. -Nie- powiedziała stanowczo. Chłopak błyskawicznie znów stanął przed nią w tej samej pozycji. -Tak myślisz? Chciała przejść pod jego ręką ale zablokował jej drogę jeszcze się zbliżając. Dzieliły ich centymetry. -Przestań- powiedziała cicho. -Zrób to. Chcesz. -Nie- pokręciła lekko głową- nigdy. -Wydaje ci się. Nie znasz go naprawdę. Będziesz tego żałować. -Odsuń się. Natychmiast- odepchnęła go. Przycisnął ją do ściany przedramieniem. -Uważaj, mała- warknął- zapamiętam to. Przestraszyła się. Całą siłą rąk odsunęła go i szybkim krokiem odeszła. Zbyt zdenerwowana by się obejrzeć, choć czuła na sobie jego wzrok. Wchodząc na halę z Karmelem widziała jak Czkawka skacze przeszkody niemal tak wysokie jak ona. Czarna sierść Kruka błyszczała. Zwolnił i rozstępował konia kiedy ona go rozgrzewał. Rozgniewanym wzrokiem patrzył uparcie w uszy konia. Gdy mijali się w stępie, pochylił się i złapał wodze Karmela przy wędzidle. -Jedziemy w teren- powiedział zdecydowanym głosem. Nie sprzeciwiała się. Już sam fakt, że nie zaproponował jej tego, tylko właściwie rozkazał, mówił, że nadal jest wściekły. Cholera co on mu zrobił takiego? Pomyślała gdy wyjeżdżali na ścieżkę. Cały czas chciała go powiadomić o Alexsie(?) ale jakoś nie mogła. Tak samo nie mogła zapytać co się stało. Ciszę przerywał tylko śpiew ptaków i stłumiony stukot kopyt. Czy też podków Kruka, bo Karmel nie był podkuty.Westchnęła cicho. -Czkawka- mruknęła. Skrzywił się. -Od czego zacząć...- odetchnął głęboko- może tak. Wszystko zaczyna się od tej debilnej Julii. Do tego czasu siedziała cicho. A teraz zaczęła wszystkim gadać o tej imprezie. I cholera, Kalina usłyszała, to jeszcze dowaliła, że się z nią całowałem. Jeszcze Aneta rozpuściła jakieś plotki. Oczywiście Alex i Eric, nie głuchoty. Ten drugi, zaczął mi jakieś dziwne teksty rzucać. Idę sobie przez korytarz, a Alex zaczyna wrzeszczeć, że cię zdradzam. To się wkurzyłem bo, co on sobie ku*wa myśli. A resztę znasz. -Czkawka... tylko dlatego? -Tylko? -No, rozumiem cię, ale on nie jest tego warty. -Wiem. Ale jest ciężko. -Mamy siebie- po tym stwierdzeniu poczuła się okropnie. Godzinę temu inny chłopak próbował ją pocałować, a Czkawka nie wie. Rozmawiali jeszcze wracając. Brakło jej odwagi i w końcu nie powiedziała nic. Rozsiodłała konia i czekała przy jego samochodzie, aż skończy pracować z Arystokratą. Nagle dostała SMS-a. Wygrzebała telefon z kieszeni. Od mamy. -''As, jedziemy na ten pogrzeb dalekiej ciotki o którym ci mówiłam. Nie zdążymy cię już zabrać.Wrócimy jutro popołudniu''.'' Przenocuj u kogoś. Kocham cię :*'' Uśmiechnęła się natychmiast szatańsko. Wygodny pretekst. -Co się tak szczerzysz?- zapytał szatyn podejrzliwie. Podszedł do niej. Uśmiechnęła się słodko. -A wiesz... moi rodzice wyjechali. Zostanę u ciebie- przejechała mu palcami po ręce i wsiadła do samochodu. Popatrzył na nią jak na idiotkę i również wsiadł. Po kilku minutach zatrzymał auto. Wysiedli i wpuścił ją do środka. Zdjęli kurtki i buty. Astrid rozwaliła się przed telewizorem, na kanapie, a chłopak szukał jedzenia. W końcu przyniósł popcorn, który wabił zapachem. Od razu wzięła garść rozsypując go dookoła. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. -Ty to potem odkurzasz. -Nie. -Tak. -To twój dom. Goście nie sprzątają. Spojrzał na nią z politowaniem i przysunął się. Objął ją ramieniem. Odprężyła się. Tylko na chwilę. A ten idiota już zaczyna. Gdy skupiła się na filmie który szczerze mówiąc, był jakimś tandetnym romansidłem jego dłoń powędrowała do jej karku, po czym szybkim ruchem wsunął jej popcorn za bluzkę. Uciekł natychmiast za fotel. Dziewczyna wstała, i rzuciła jedzeniem w chłopaka który kucnął za fotelem. Przypadła do ziemi i bezgłośnie podeszła. Po chwili wyskoczyła na niego, ale zniknął. Wtedy szatyn, który co jak co, przecież wróżbita Maciej przewidział jej ruchy i przeszedł na drugą stronę mebla. Zaskoczył ją gdy zdezorientowana, jego zniknięciem rozglądała się. Pocałował ją, przez jej ciało przebiegły elektryzujące dreszcze. Wrócili do oglądania i zjedli cały popcorn. W końcu Czkawka nie wytrzymał, podniósł pilot i rzucił nim w przycisk wyłączający telewizor. Trafił, a pilot ze stukotem spadł na ziemię. -I co, mam wychwalać twoją celność? -Nie zaszkodziłoby ci- rzucił idąc w stronę schodów. Także wstała. -Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele- poszła za nim. Grzebał w szafie. -Masz- rzucił jej swoją bluzę. Za duża. Marzenie każdej dziewczyny. Zdjęła spodnie. Odwrócił się kiedy była tylko w bieliźnie. Uniósł jedną brew. -To prowokacja? Zachichotała. -Jak myślisz? -Zawsze odmawiałaś- wzruszył ramionami. -A może zmieniłam zdanie? -Może akurat mi się nie chce. Zauważyła coś co momenalnie popsuło jej humor. A mianowicie czegoś brak. -Co, blizny się zagoiły?- zapytała kąśliwe. Na początku nie zrozumiał. Potem wyszczerzył się. -Z czego się znowu cieszysz?- westchnęła. Podszedł do niej. Obrócił lewą rękę, tak by mogła zobaczyć jej wnętrze. Ramiona jej opadły. Na skórze, nad łokciem widniało czarne, drewniane serduszko z białą literą "A" w środku. Wytatuowane. Na zawsze. Przeniosła wzrok na jego twarz. -Ja...- wydusiła tylko. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Zrobił to dla niej. Nie ufała mu, ale umysł miała przyćmiony przez najczarniejsze myśli. Teraz go rozumiała. Postanowił, przeżyć ból, żeby ją zapamiętać. -Ja...- znów nie dokończyła. -Ej, spokojnie- szepnął uśmiechając się lekko, zaskoczony jej reakcją. Położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, przyciągnęła do siebie i pocałowała. -Nie wierzę- szepnęła po chwili. -Może jakaś nagroda? Odsunęła się i trzepnęła go żartobliwie w ramię. -Nie przesadzaj. Ja ci nie kazałam. Rozłożył ręce. -Zdecyduj się. -Kiedyś, a teraz siedź cicho.- zaczęła z zaciekawieniem przyglądac się półkom. Wzięła jakąś, książkę, przeczytała opis i zaczęła ją kartkować. Poczuła ciepły oddech na szyi, kiedy bezczelnie wpakował swoją dłoń pod jej, a właściwie jego bluzę i objął przyciskając do siebie. -Maciek- ostrzegła go. Przejechał palcami pod jej stanikiem i musnął wargami szyję. -Przestań- starała się by głos jej nie zadrżał. W odpowiedzi obrócił ją do siebie i dłonią, która teraz była na jej plecach, dotknął zapięć. Patrzył na nią z pożądaniem w oczach. Wahała się. -Nie- powiedziała, ale niezdecydowanym głosem. Chwyciła dłonią jego rękę, zatrzymując go. Wycofał powoli dłoń i po chwili pocałował w czoło. -Do niczego cię nie zmuszam- szepnął. Była mu wdzięczna. Kilka razy naciskał, ale ostatecznie pozostawiał jej wybór. Wiedział, że pod presją nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. -Dzięki- odpowiedziała – ale... przepraszam. -Za co?- nie zrozumiał. -Za to - zdusiła wyrzuty sumienia i trzasnęła go dłonią w policzek. Krzyknął zaskoczony i odskoczył. Na twarzy został czerwony ślad. -Sam mi kazałeś. Ale drzwi są za daleko- wzruszyła ramionami. -No, wielkie dzięki- burknął. Obejrzeli jeszcze jeden film i poszli spać około dwunastej. Na szczęście był piątek. Leżeli koło siebie. Słuchając jego spokojnego, cichego oddechu próbowała zasnąć. Wpatrywała się w ciemność. Niebo było zachmurzone i było tak samo ciemno, jak gdyby zamknęła oczy. W ogóle nie miała ochoty spać. Przekręciła głowę w jego stronę. -Czkawka? Przysunął się tak, że ich ciała niemal się stykały. Przejechał palcami po jej udzie i objął tak jak wcześniej. -Śpij- wymruczał. Znów zaczęła patrzeć w ciemność. I tak jak dziecko które nie może spać, a u rodziców nie ma z tym problemu, w jego objęciach zaczęły jej ciążyć powieki. Po kilku minutach zasnęła. Obudził się. Światło wpadało przez okno rozpędzając cień. Otworzył leniwie oczy. Zdjął rękę z brzucha dziewczyny i usiadł. Trochę nieprzytomnymi ruchami stoczył się z łóżka, cudem nie budząc Astrid i ubrał się. Potem ogarnął włosy. Stanął nad dziewczyną z zamiarem okrutnej pobudki, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział jakiej. Rozejrzał się, szukając inspiracji. Nic niestety nie wymyślił, bo dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i obudziła. Starając się ukryć niezadowoloną minę uśmiechnął się. Policzek bolał, ale urażona duma jeszcze bardziej. Skarcił sam siebie. Zrobiła co jej kazał. Łypnęła na niego podejrzliwie. -Co zrobiłeś? -A zawsze muszę coś zrobić? -No wiesz, widząc, że obudziłeś się pierwszy mam lekkie podejrzenia. -Dzięki- odparł z miną urażonego niewiniątka- łazienka w lewo. Wstała i poszła we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili wróciła ubrana. -Bluza. -Co bluza? -Chcę ją odzyskać. -Y... pożyczam. -Nie jestem wypożyczalnią. -To gdzie się dodzwoniłam? -Kobiety- mruknął i odwrócił się na chwilę. Kucnął przy regale. -Uważaj, kotku- szepnęła mu tuż przy uchu. Znieruchomiał. -Weź ją sobie- powiedział i wstał odsuwając się. W poniedziałek... Wyszła ze szkoły po siódmej lekcji odetchnęła. Jazda i wolne. Znaczy jutro też jest szkoła, ale co tam. W środę miała zawody i wyciskała z siebie ile się dało, czego skutkiem na początku były zakwasy, ale teraz wytrzymywała o wiele dłużej. Trening czyni mistrza. -Astrid! - zawołał ktoś. Odwróciła się zdeozrientowana i jej spojrzenie pociemniało. Alex. Nie zamierzała znowu się nabrać. - Nie - rzuciła i odeszła. Odwróciła się po chwili, ale chłopak zniknął. Zatrzymała się i przejechała wzrokiem po widocznym już z daleka budynku szkoły. Westchnęła z ulgą, poprawiła torbę na ramieniu i odwróciła się. Krzyknęła, bo niewiadomo skąd przed nią stanął Alex. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Chciała się cofnąć, ale chwycił ją za ramię. Uderzyła w jego rękę wolną dłonią. Nie puścił. Kiedy zrobił się taki silny? -Czego chcesz?- warknęła. -Oj, Astriś... zobaczysz – pociągnął ją w stronę jakiejś odnogi od głównej ulicy. Chciała krzyknąć, ale zatkał jej usta dłonią. -Nie radzę- tym razem ciche, złówróżbne (dobrze?) słowa, zabrzmiały jak groźba. Zamilkła, przestraszona. Niechętnie poszła za nim. Chłopak skręcił w lewo, do wąskiej uliczki i zatrzymał się. Zostali sami. -Czego? Tak jak kiedyś położył lewą dłoń na szorstkiej nawierzchni brudnej kamienicy, o którą się opierała. Był idiotą jeśli myślał, że coś się zmieniło. -Z tego co pamiętam tu się zatrzymaliśmy- szepnął. -Ty się zatrzymałeś. Idę stąd- powiedziała i pochyliła się by przejść pod jego ręką. Jednak szybkim ruchem prawej dłoni przyłożył coś do jej boku, skutecznie zatrzymując ją. Ostra krawędź przyprawiła ją o dreszcze. Nogi jej zadrżały, nagle jak z waty. Myśli nagle latały jej w chaosie po głowie. Zrobiło się niebezpiecznie. Jeden ruch i byłaby martwa. Nie, nawet on by tego nie zrobił. Spojrzała na niego przestraszona, nawet przerażona. -Stój- powiedział, choć słowa były zbyteczne. Oparła się ponownie o kamienicę drżącym ruchem. -Patrz na mnie- nakazał. Zmusiła się do uniesienia głowy i spojrzenia mu w oczy. Zacisnęła zęby. -No, Astriś... wiesz co robić. Miała szansę uciec? Gdyby szybkim ruchem usunęła się w lewo i w dół? Ona jednak musiałaby przesunąć całe ciało, a on tylko rękę. Gdyby go uderzyła? Cofnąłby się i znowu rana gwarantowana. Drgnęła, i oddychając ciężko zbliżyła się. Co ona powie Czkawce? Nie, on zrozumie. Alex przesunął prawą rękę na jej plecy, nóż nadal dotykał materiału, mimo to przy lżejszym pchnięciu zatopiłby się w jej ciele. Objął ją, a ona miała ochotę zwymiotować. Wspięła się na palce i dotknęła wargami jego ust. Docisnął ją do siebie. Wiedziała, że musiała to zrobić, ale nienawidziła się. Mogła go zatrzymać wcześniej. Po kilku sekundach chciała się odsunąć, ale chłopak pozwolił jej tylko wziąć oddech. Wolną rękę położył na jej talii. Cofnęła się, ale ten nie oderwał się od niej tylko znów przyciągnął do siebie. Nie angażowała się, po prostu stała. Nie mogła gwałtownie się odsunąć, bo nóż wbiłby się w jej plecy. Tylko czekać, aż ją puści. Nic tego nie zapowiadało. Po kilkunastu sekundach rękę, którą trzymał na jej talii wsunął za rozpiętą kurtkę i pod bluzkę. Szarpnął za zapięcia stanika. Wzdrygnęła się. Nie wytrzymała. Uderzyła go z całej siły pięścią w brzuch. Zgiął się w pół. Ręka z nożem zsunęła się po jej boku rozcinając lekko skórę. Chłopak zakaszlał, a dziewczyna doprawiła uderzeniem w skroń, od którego się zatoczył się w bok. Odbiegłą, potykając się. Nie wiedziała jak, ale po uderzeniu dogonił ją. Chwycił ją za ramię i odwrócił gwałtownie. -Jeśli piśniesz choćby słowo, Haddock tego pożałuje- warknął i zadbał żeby słońce odbite od noża trafiło ją w oczy. Puścił jej rękę. Uciekła, czując ciepłą krew na lewym boku, ale adrenalina nie pozwalała jej o tym myśleć. Przebiegła przez ulicę i zatrzymała się na końcu parku. Z jękiem osunęła się po szorstkiej korze jakiegoś dębu na ziemię. Wyszarpnęła telefon z torby i wybrała numer Czkawki. Odebrał po chwili. -''As, gdzie jesteś? Spóźniłaś się.'' Niemal zaśmiała się w duchu. -Przyjedź po mnie. Park- wydyszała słabo. -''Astrid? Boże, co...'' -Jedź- przerwała mu i rozłączyła się. Zamknęła oczy i starała się uspokoić rozdygotany oddech. Co jak tu wróci? Nie, Czkawka zdąży. Musi. Zmusiła się do otwarcia oczy i zerknięcia na ranę. Nie było potrzebny jechać do szpitala. Płytkie, wąskie ale długie rozcięcie lekko krwawiło, ale już powstawał skrzep. Zdumiewające, dwie minuty później usłyszała: -Astrid! Wrzask był tak głośny, jak jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała. Zakaszlała. -Czkawka - słabym głosem zawołał go. Już po chwili podniósł ją. -Boże, Astrid. Jedziemy do szpitala i...- zaczął gorączkowy słowotok, przestraszony jej stanem. -Czkawka – objęła go i rozpłakała się. Pogładził ją po włosach. Stali tak kilka minut. Opanowała się. -Nie. Najpierw musisz wiedzieć. -Najpierw muszę mieć pewność, że wszystko dobrze- pokręcił głową, zmartwiony. Zaprowadził, a właściwie zaniósł do samochodu i posadził na tylnym siedzeniu. Zapiął pas i ruszył. Szybciej niż tu dotarł znaleźli się pod jego domem. Wziął ją na ręce i w swoim pokoju posadził na łóżku. Wziął plaster opatrunkowy i przykleił go na ranę. Westchnął i usiadł opierając się o ścianę. -Boże, Astrid... Co się stało ?-spytał łamiącym się głosem. Wstała i podeszła do niego. Usiadła obok i splotła swoje palce z jego dłonią. Westchnęła smutno. -Nie wiem Czkawka... w piątek Alex próbował mnie pocałować. Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale byłeś zdenerwowany i bałam się, że zrobisz jakieś głupstwa. A dzisiaj... złapał mnie po szkole i zaciągnął w boczne ulice. Chciałam odejść ale... miał nóż. Powiedział, że mam go pocałować. Przestraszyłam się i ... zrobiłam to. Potem gdy pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele uderzyłam go. Powiedział, że jeśli ktoś się dowie to coś ci zrobi. Błagam, uważaj na siebie- rozpłakała się. Siedział przez chwilę oszołomiony. -Astrid... zgłosimy to na policję. On ci groził. Nie zostawimy tak tego. Obiecuję- pomógł jej wstać i przytulił. -Ja nie chciałam- zaszlochała – zmusił mnie. -Astrid, nie miałaś wyjścia. Rozumiem. -Nie wiem co on może zrobić- szepnęła- boję się o ciebie. -Ja sobie poradzę. Powiem ojcu. Bardziej martwię się o ciebie. Ty jesteś jego celem. -Dopóki, będzie chodził wolno, nie wyjdę nigdzie sama. On się na pewno dowie, że ci powiedziałam. -Astrid... mi ojciec może zatrudnić ochroniarza. Odprowadzę cię jak odpoczniesz do domu. -Ale Czkawka...uważaj - szepnęła. -Będę. Odetchnęła. Poklepała Kruka po szyi i zatoczyła małą woltę. Skupiła się na jeździe. Po tym Czkawka odprowadził ją do domu. Nie chciała go zostawiać, wiedząc, że Alex nadal może mu coś zrobić. Po tamtym wydarzeniu nie wychodziła w ogóle z domu. Jej rodzice byli przerażeni. Zadzwonili na policję mimo, że ojciec Czkawki już to zrobił. Gliny szukały Alexa. Ten jednak zniknął z miasta. Nie wypuszczali jej z domu. Dostali jakiejś paranoi, musiała błagać, żeby nie odwołali jej uczestnictwa. Czkawka odwiedził ją kilka razy. Nudziła się i martwiła przez kilka dni. Za każdym razem widząc go w najlepszym porządku, mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. On natomiast bardziej bał się o nią. Każde z nich było pewne, że partner jest w większym niebezpieczeństwie. Aż nadeszły zawody. W ich dniu pojechali do miasta obok. Na dwóch piaszczystych wybiegach rozstawiono odpowiednio przeszkody i małe słupki wokół ujeżdżalni do dresażu. Wokół kręciło się sporo jeźdźców i trenerów, jak i zwykłych widzów. Trybun, nie było bo były to niezbyt ważne zawody. Wyprowadziłą Kruka, który rozglądał sięciekawie po nowym miejscu. Czkawka pomógł jej zdjąć ochraniacze na ogon i nogi. Poszedł ją zarejestrować i wylosować numer, a ona czekała z koniem. Wrócił po chwili z numerem 53. To były jej pierwsze zawody więc uznał, że wystartuje tylko w skokach. Mieli sporo czasu, więc kupili wodę w automacie i oglądali. Astrid wariowała gdy tylko ktoś przejechał bez punktów karnych. Gdy byli koło 40 numeru wrócili do Kruka. Czkawka osiodłał, go gdy zapinała kask i oficerki. Wsiadła na konia i pojechała na mniejszą ujeżdżalnię, by go rozgrzać. -Numer 53, Astrid Hofferson na koniu Kruk – wykrzyknął mężczyzna z mikrofonem. Posłała szatynowi słaby uśmiech i kłusem wjechała na ujeżdżalnię. Przeszła do galopu i najechała na pierwszą przeszkodę. Lekko zawahała się przed okserem. Kruk spokojnie przejechał przez płotki. Siedemdziesięciocentymetrowe stacjonaty nie stanowiły dla niego problemu. Bez problemu pokonała tor. Wyjechałą z ujeżdżalni z miną "Padnijcie na kolana, jedzie mistrzyni świata". Podszedł do niej ze śmiechem. -Jest błoto, słońce nie zrobię tego. Popatrzyła na niego dziwnie. -Wróżbita Maciej. -Skoro tak myślisz. Możesz go rozsiodłać. Zdjęła siodło i ogłowie. Wałach wyciągnął łeb w kierunku szatyna i skubnął jego kieszeń kurtki. Chłopak przewrócił oczami i podał mu dwie kostki cukru. Kruk schrupał je błyskawicznie. Czkawka zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po szyi. Wypuścili go na pastwisko. Przebiegł wzdłuż ogrodzenia, po czym zatrzymał się i zaczął skubać trawę, machając ogonem. Poszli oglądać dalej. Po około czterdziestu minutach wszyscy zawodnicy skończyli przejazdy. Po chwili rozległ się głos spikera. Astrid nerwowo zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie, zanim przypomniała sobie, że pożyczyła jego rękawiczki, bo własne, wcześniej kupione, się już przetarły. Natychmiast opuściła dłonie licząc, że nie widział. -Drodzy państwo, mamy wyniki! Trzecie miejsce zajmuje Elizabeth Marshal na koniu Melodia. Drugie miejsce Astrid Hofferson na koniu Kruk. Pierwsze miejsce Nathan Kristoff na koniu Strzała! Prosimy o wstąpienie na ujeżdżalnię. Astrid podskoczyła i zamachała rękami. Czkawka parsknął śmiechem i założył Krukowi ogłowie. -Pojedziesz na oklep – wzruszył ramionami i pomógł jej wdrapać się na czarny grzbiet. Kruk odwrócił głowę. Ale wiesz, że to ona zapsuła, a nie ja? Pochylił się, niby poprawiając pasek potyliczny, przy ogłowiu. -Wiem. Wałach zarzucił łbem, gdy dziewczyna skierowała go na ujeżdżalnię. Stała już tam dziewczyna z gniadą klaczą i chłopak z siwą. Odebrała czerwoną rozetę. Kruk jakby zerkał na nią. Wykonali kłusem rundę wokół ujeżdżalni i wróciła do chłopaka szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu z wcześniej wspomnianą miną. Przewrócił oczami. Nie przestała. Gdy chciała wziąć rozetę z ogłowia, Kruk odwrócił głowę i obrócił się. Spojrzała na niego zdumiona. -Nawet nie próbuj- roześmiał się. -Snob- burknęła, na co koń spojrzał na nią jakby mówił: A kto to wszystko przeskoczył? Ty tylko siedzisz, a ja muszę biegać. '' Ogarnęli osprzęt i wprowadzili Kruka do przyczepy. Ludzie rozjeżdżali się w swoje strony. Oni też odjechali. Po kilkunastu minutach zatrzymał się pod jej domem. -A odznaka w...- zawiesiła głos. -Czwartek- powiedział. -Dzięki. I jutro chcę odzyskać moją rozetę, Uważaj na siebie- rzuciła te słowa lekko, ale pojawiła się w nich nerwowa nuta. Wysiadła. Patrzył za nią zdumiony. -Przecież ona jest Kruka- mruknął i odjechał. Następnego dnia... Przyjechała autobusem, po lekacjach na jazdę( lekcję XD). Czkawka ze zmarszczonym czołem majstrował coś przy siodle Arystokraty. Podeszła. -Co jest? Zerknął na nią krótko. -Nie używam go, ale chyba popręg się przetarł od ostatnich jazd. Muszę to ogarnąć. -Czy Kruk nacieszył się moją rozetą? Zawołała odchodząc po ogłowie Karmela. -Twoją? -A czyją? -Nieważne. Możesz spróbować. Wymruczała coś pod nosem, wyraźnie zbulwersowana. Odstawił po chwili siodło na wieszak w siodlarni. Westchnął widząc bałagan. Trzeba będzie tu posprzątać. Przecisnął się, odłożył siodło i wyszedł. Astrid jeszcze siodłała konia. Nagle drzwi do stajni się otworzyły. Usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi. Nie przerwała zakładania ogłowia. Czkawka ogarnie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. -Gdzie ona jest? Ostry, głośny dźwięk rozdarł ciszę, odbijając się echem od ścian. Tylko jedna osoba. Jedna. Opuściła ręcę, myśląc w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują. -Wyszła. Boże, jaki idiota. Próbował jej bronić, własnym kosztem. Tylko się wścieknie. -Jest tutaj. Gdzie? Co mieli? Myślała gorączkowo, ale nie mogła się skupić. Wiedziała tylko jedno. On może zginąć. Ona też. -Wyszła. Przesunęła się cicho pod szyją wałacha. Rozległy się kroki, ale nie spieszyły się. Czkawka się nie ruszał chyba że robił to całkowicie bezszelestnie. Widocznie Alex musiał mieć broń w innym wypadku już by się na niego rzucił. Nie mógł podejść i zablokować mu drogi do boksu w którym była, bo wtedy stałoby się to oczywiste. -Gdzie? Wysunęła się na korytarz z bijącym sercem. Czkawka syknął. Alex uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Celował z pistoletu w Czkawkę. Nie mogła nic zrobić dopóki miał go na celowniku. Poczuła bezsilną wściekłość. -Odsuń się- powiedział do chłopaka ale patrzył na nią. Ugięła się prawie pod tym spojrzeniem. Czkawka warknął. Alex zacisnął rękę na broni, wskazujący palec poruszył się na spuście. -Idź. Jej głos brzmiał nienaturalnie. Jakby jadła piasek. Usłyszała, że Czkawka wreszcie poruszył się. -Jeszcze! -Zrób to- poprosiła, zamykając oczy. Niech będzie bezpieczny. Jęknął jakby i wycofał się. Przemyślała jego ruchy i zorientowała się, że stoi na zakręcie. Alex podszedł do niej i chwycił mocno za ramię. Obrócił ją brutalnie w stronę szatyna. Zielone oczy zmieniały wyraz z wściekłego na przerażony i na odwrót, gdy zerkał na nią i na wyższego chłopaka. -A teraz patrz- syknął jej do ucha i wyciągnął rękę w pistoletem przed nią. Czkawka zmrużył oczy. Palce Alexa zjechały po spuście. To się nie może dziać. Nie pozwoli na to. Szarpnęła się rozpaczliwie. Chłopak ramieniem okręcił jej szyję przedramieniem, podduszając. Odchyliła głowę i zakaszlała. Czkawka zaklął głośno. Alex strzelił. Chłopak rzucił się w bok niezgrabnym przewrotem.Wrzasnęła. Kula świsnęła w powietrzu przebijając drewno jednego z boksów. Konie zarżały przerażliwie i kilka z nich stanęło dęba. Osunęła się, wiedząc że nie trafił. Coś stuknęło o podłogę. Nie pojawiał się przez chwilę. -Pokaż się, Haddock- krzyknął- nadal ją mam. Po chwili szatyn mignął ale już po chwili znalazł się po drugiej stronie, znów schowany za rogiem. -Chodź tu, tchórzu! Czkawka wypadł w biegu zza zakrętu. Alex znów wystrzelił, ale chłopak rzucił się na ziemię. Skoczył na nogi i wytrącił tamtemu broń. Wyższy z nich, cofnął się puszczając ją i wyciągnął nóż. Czkawka wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i znów rozległ się huk. Konie wariowały. Chłopak puścił ją gwałtownym szarpnięciem. Zdezorientowana upadła. Zielonookim szarpnęło w tył, Alex runął na ziemię krzycząc głośno. Podłogę zbarwiła krew. Czkawka opadł na kolana, rzucając pistolet z daleka od siebie. Wstała chwiejnie z zawrotami głowy i podbiegła do niego. Wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła po karetkę. -W porządku? -Jasne- wydyszał oszołomiony. Zakaszlał słabo. -Co ci zrobił? - zaniepokoiła się. -Nic- podparł się na rękach. -Czkawka! Wstał niepewnie i spojrzał na nią gniewnym wzrokiem. -Jestem wściekły. Wyszłaś, narażając się. A ja wycofałem się, i teraz on może zginąć- omiótł spojrzeniem całą scenę. -Gdybym nie wyszła, ty byś leżał na ziemi w kałuży krwi. -Ale byś żyła. I tylko ja bym ucierpiał. Widzę, jak się chwiejesz. Zawroty głowy nie mijały. -I tak tu jestem. Przestań- odparła stanowczo. Odetchnął, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Do środka wpadli ratownicy. Wzięli Alexa, biorąc od nich informacje i odjechali w ekspresowym tempie. -Muszę to przemyśleć- mruknął. -A twój ojciec? -W tej chwili to mój najmniejszy problem. -Nie wkurzaj go. -Wiem. Przepraszam – pochylił się nad nią i pocałował. Oddał w tym pocałunku wszystkie nerwy, wcielił w nim całe zdenerwowanie. -Mam nadzieję, że to koniec. -Ja też. Minęło kilka dni. Alex kurował się. Sprawa została załatwiona, Czkawka uznany za niewinnego. Alexa czekała kara. Stoick bynajmniej miał mieszane uczucia i nie zrobił nic. Teraz siedział na trybunach. Astrid zrobiła się cicha. On sam też był nieco zmieszany. Nie powiedział jej, że zachował broń. Poklepał Wanilię po szyi. Odetchnął głęboko. -Numer 132 Czkawka Haddock na koniu Wanilia! Wjechał kłusem na ujeżdżalnię. Poprawił kask i zagalopował. Nakierował klacz na pierwszą stacjonatę którą bez problemu pokonała podobnie jak dwa oksery i żywopłot. Wydłużyła krok i zgrabnie przefrunęła nad przeszkodą wodną. Lekko zawahała się przed murem, ale także go pokonała. Niemal potknęła się na ostatniej przeszkodzie szeregu. Chłopak zebrał wodze i przyśpieszył. Kopyta dudniły głucho na miękkim podłożu. Wanilia przyśpieszyła, skóciła krok i przeskoczyła, zawijając nogi pod siebie ostatniego oksera. Stanął w strzemionach by szybciej odzyskała równowagę. Poklepał ją z uśmiechem. Nie mogło być lepiej. Przejechał bez karnych. Cieszenie się sukcesem musiał odłożyć na później. Musiał od razu jechać na ujeżdżenie. Ukłonił się sędziom. Ruszył stępem wzdłóż ogrodzenia. Po chwili przeszedł do kłusa ćwiczebnego z którym nie było problemów, bo krok Wanili był niezwykle płynny. Pasaż i ciąg. Przeszedł do galopu. Jedno okrążenie wyciągniętym. Zwolnił do stępa. Przygryzając wargę, zebrał wodze i wykonał krok hiszpański. Publiczność zaklaskała. Wanilia zatrzygła uszami. Kolejny pasaż, lewady, zwrot na zadzie i na łbie. Podjechał do punktu X i tak jak kiedyś wykonał kurbetę. Ludzie zaczęli gwizdać. Ukłonił się i wyjechał z ujeżdżalni. Miał dwadzieścia minut zanim zacznie się cross. Zdjął elegancki kapelusz wymagany na ujeżdżeniu i włożył zwykły kask. Założył klaczy zielone ochraniacze i przygotował kamizelkę. Zaprowadził konia na start. Astrid nigdzie nie było widać. Ojca też. Wzruszył ramionami i pogłaskał Wanilię po pysku. Zapiął kamizelkę i wskoczył na siodło. Spacerował z koniem by nie stracił rozgrzania w mięśniach. Ustawił się na lini startu. Poprawił lewe strzemię i sprawdził palcat. Zawodnik przed nim wystartował. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Nagle coś szarpnęło go za kostkę. Spojrzał w dół zdezorientowany. Astrid wspięła się na palce chwytając czarną grzywę klaczy. Pochylił się ujmując jej podbródek i pocałował. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym dziewczyna odsunęła się. Gdy tylko zabrzmiał dzwonek Wanilia wystrzeliła przed siebie. Z miejsca, bez wysiłku przeszła do galopu. Czkawka skrócił wodze. Nie chciał, żeby zabrakło jej sił na końcu. Przeskoczyli bele siana i dwa mury. Z chlupotem przeprawili się przez strumieniem. Potem płot, okser, żywopłot, zwalone drzewo o ostatni tripple bar. Klacz wydłużyła krok przyśpieszając i przefrunęła nad przeszkodą. Chłopak przesunął ręce wzdłóż jej szyi, pozwalając przyśpieszyć. Wanilia wyciągnęła szyję i pomknęła cwałem przed siebie. Na jej boki wstąpiły ciemne plamy potu. Przekroczywszy linię mety zwolnił do stępa. Klacz zwiesiła łeb. Zeskoczył z siodła. Chodząc z nią by ochłonęła, zerknął na wyniki. Minuta pięćdziesiąt dwa. Był na razie pierwszy. Gdy klacz odpoczęła odprowadził ją na pastwisko i poszedł na halę ujeżdżeniową, gdzie miała startować Aneta. Jej poprzednich przejazdów nie zdążył obejrzeć. Znalazł jakieś miejsce i usiadł. Od razu dosunęła się do niego jakaś brunetka z piwnymi oczami, w bryczesach i eleganckiej marynarce. Pewnie czekała na start. Zignorował ją i czekał, aż wjedzie tegoroczna mistrzyni dresażu. - Co robisz po zawodach?- usłyszał zalotny głos koło ucha. - Mam dziewczynę- warknął. -Nie szkodzi. -I idę do niej spać- tym razem dziewczyna odsunęła się z niezadowoloną miną. Tak naprawdę wracał do siebie ale chciał by się odwaliła. Na ujeżdżalnię wjechała Aneta. Pochylił się. Ukłoniła się sędziom i zaczęła od wyciągniętego stępa. Potem przeszła do kłusa ćwiczebnego i zebranego. Wykonała dwa ciągi. Następnie pasaż i piaff. Zebrała konia i kary wałach obrócił się na zadzie. Wszystko było idealne ale potem się skompromitowała. Ostatnią figurą. Widocznie chciała zrobić kurbetę ale wyszła jej dziwna lewada. Jej koń stanął dęba, uginając tylne nogi ale to tyle. Zamiast wykonać kilka skoków szarpnął za wędzidło i opadł na ziemię. Dziewczyna gwałtownym ruchem ukłoniła się i gniewnie szarpiąc za wodze wyjechałą z ujeżdżalni. Czkawka w środku niemal dusił się ze śmiechu. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że straci tytuł, nawet nie na jego rzecz. Wyszedł nie zważając na piorunujące spojrzenia brunetki i czekał przy przyczepie. W przelocie pojawił się jego ojciec, mrucząc gratulacje, co go zaskoczyło. Po chwili pojawiła się Astrid. -Świetnie ci poszło. Uśmiechnął się. Musieli tylko poczekać na wyniki, co okazało się kwestią minut. Był drugi w crossie i skokach, a pierwszy w ujeżdżeniu. Uśmiechnął się nieco szyderczo do wściekłej Aneta odbierając rozetę. Jego ojciec miał swój samochód więc wyjechali przed nim. Pewnie został na różne formalności. Po kilku godzinach dojechali do swojego miasta. Zostawił ją pod jej domem i wrócił do siebie. Przebrał się wyrzucając bryczesy i marynarkę do prania i wziął prysznic. Ubrał jakąkolwiek koszulkę i dresy. Zrobił sobie kawę i czekał przed telewizorem na powórt ojca( tak patrzył jak idiota w czarny ekran XD). Długo nie wracał. W końcu stwierdził, że to bez sensu. Wstawił kubek do zlewu i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Wtedy zadzwonił mu telefon. Odebrał. -W sierpniu, są europejskie. Trzy miesiące później... Życie żyło życiem, teraźniejszość nadal trwała jedną milisekundę, dla innych była to wieczność. Ludzie chwytają ją garściami, przepuszczają przez palce, a ona wciąż wydaje się nieskończona. Życie w porównaniu z minutą czy kwadransem jest wiecznością. Widzisz jak czas upływa, myślisz " za godzinę będę już w pracy"; pstryk i już jesteś. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni, może oprócz Alexa. Siedział w więzieniu. Aneta zatruwała im życie, ale stało się to szarą monotonią, tłem. Kalina się nie mieszała. Eric dogryzał przy okazji. Astrid bez problemu zdała odznakę. Czkawka trenował do zawodów, poświęcał na to każdą chwilę. Ich związek rozwijał się, oczywiście z małymi sprzeczkami. Potem jednak zawsze się godzili. Aktualnie byli u niej, a Czkawka stwierdził, że nie chce mu się wracać do domu. Siedzieli w jej pokoju. Ona gapiła się w telefon ignorując chłopaka, który z zaciekawieniem przeglądał jej szuflady. Było już dosyć późno. Jej rodzice nadal nie wracali, byli na jakiejś imprezie. -Co ty robisz? - mruknęła, nie patrząc na niego. -Szukam. -Czego? -Czegoś ciekawego. -Czyli? -Nie wiem. Westchnęła i zsunęła się na łóżko, patrząc w sufit. Zignorował ją. -Mogę to zjeść? Spojrzała w jego stronę. Wyciągał do niej czekoladę, nadal przeglądając jej biurko. -I tak byś to zjadł. -Chciałem być kulturalny. -Nie pozwalam ci, ale i tak to zjesz, więc wyszedłeś na chama. Wyprostował się i popatrzył na nią, a potem na czekoladę. Potem znów, na nią i na czekoladę. Na nią i na czekoladę. Skrzywił się nieco i odłożył czekoladę na półkę nad biurkiem. -Brawo. -Wiem. Wrócił do szuflad, a ona nadal gapiła się w sufit. Po kilku minutach jęknęła i sturlała się na dywan. -Zróbmy coś. -Ale co? -Nie wiem. -To to coś wymyśl. Rozejrzała się nie wstając. Wzięła poduszkę i rzuciła w głowę szatyna. Nie zearagował. -Nawet nie próbuj. Westchnęła z rozgoryczeniem i usiadła. -No weź... -Ale co? -Zrób coś. -Robię. -Coś innego. -Co? -Taką...rzecz. -Jaką? -Bardzo... prywatną. -Czego ode mnie chcesz? - mruknął. Wstała i podeszła do niego. Pochyliła się nad jego ramieniem, patrząc jak przegląda jej rysunki. -Sam wiesz. -Nie wiem. -Czkawuś... -Mówiłem coś o tym, Astrid. -Wiem czego chcę. -A może po prostu ci się nudzi. Idź.. zjedz coś. -Nie w tym sensie jestem głodna. -Astrid... -Co? -Dobra. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wstał z krzesła obrotowego. Odsunęła się zaskoczona. Wykorzystując impet jej ruchu, przyparł ją do szafy, całując. Objęła go wsuwając mu dłonie pod koszulkę. Po chwili przesunęła ręce do jego karku, zdejmując jego koszulkę. Oderwał się od niej na chwilę. Spojrzała mu głęboko, w te zielone oczy. -Powiedz wszystko- szepnęła. Odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie. -Chcę tylko czuć moje dłonie na twoim ciele- wymruczał jej do ucha- smakować twoich ust. Chcę mieć ciebie, tylko dla mnie, dzisiaj i zawsze. Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. Nie mogę przestać, to nie wystarczy. Chcę słyszeć, jak krzyczysz moje imię. Chcę słyszeć, jak prosisz o więcej. Dziś jesteś jedyną. Przejechała dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, od szyi, aż do spodni, aż zadrżał. - Jestem gotowa. Nadszedł ten dzień. Cały czas poświęcił na treningi, mimo to nie czuł się gotowy na widok przeszkód, które sięgały nawet metra osiemdziesięciu. Wyjechali dzień wcześniej, z całym sprzętem. On wziął Astrid, ojciec jak zwykle ruszył sam. Dojechali do Berlina, w dzień zawodów. Jeźdźców i koni było mnóstwo. Co najmniej dwie hale do skoków i trzy do ujeżdżenia. Przyjechali około dziesiątej, pierwszą klasę miał około dwunastej. Wypuścili zniecierpliwionego Kruka na pastwisko. Czkawka poszedł załatwić formalności, Astrid została przy samochodzie. Znaleźli kilka miejsc na trybunach. Obejrzeli kilkanaście przejazdów, żaden z nich bez punktów karnych. Tory były niesamowicie trudne. Wzięli Kruka, wyczyścili i osiodłali. Czkawka poszedł go rozgrzać, Astrid wróciła na trybuny. Na wybiegach kręciło się mnóstwo koni i jeźdźców. Przy bramkach stali trenerzy. Po porządnej rozgrzewce krążył jeszcze chwilę z Krukiem dookoła, aż nadszedł jego numer. Zadrżał kiedy spiker ogłosił jego przejazd. Co tu mówić, stresował się. Było czym? Naturalnie. Bez punktów karnych przejechało może sześć osób. Konkurencja była niesamowicie wysoka. Przeszkody ogromne. Ryzyko niekalkulowane. Wjechał kłusem na ujeżdżalnię, świadom setek, jeśli nie tysięcy oczy wlepionych w niego. Kruk wygiął wdzięcznie szyję poruszając się płynnie. Masa treningów opłaciła się, nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Zagalopował, wykonując półparadę, maksymalnie skupiając konia. Kruk obrócił w jego stronę jedno ucho, oczekując sygnałów. Byli gotowi. Najechał na pierwszą przeszkodę, czerwono- białą stacjonatę, wysoką jak on sam. Kruk przyśpieszył, skracając krok i przeleciał ponad poprzeczkami. Wylądował cicho po drugiej stronie. Chłopak skierował go na niebiesko - zielonego oksera. Wałach przyśpieszył, wyciągając szyję. Wyskoczył podwijając pod siebie kopyta i z radością machając ogonem wylądował po drugiej stronie. Jeszcze się nie zmęczył, ale tor był długi. Potem był szereg. Kruk pokonał pierwszego oksera, ledwie mijając tylnymi kopytami drugą poprzeczkę. Druga stacjonata nie sprawiła mu problemów, tak jak trzeci okser. Wałach zarył kopytami w ziemię zakręcając i od razu wyskoczył przed szerokim tripple barem. Wylądował ciężko, bo nie miał miejsca na rozpęd. Czkawka stanął w strzemionach odciążając go. Koń pozbierał się. Na jego boki wstąpiły pierwsze plamy potu, ledwie widoczne na czarnej sierści. Nakierował go na przeszkodę wodną. Kruk rozpędził się niemal do cwału i gładko przeskoczył nad wodą. Zwolnił nieco i przeskoczył nad szerokiem okserem. Wyciągnął łeb, prosząc o wydłużenie wodzy. Chłopak odpuścił mu nieco. Wałach zebrał się w sobie i wyskoczył przed stacjonatą. Zarzucił łbem, szarpiąc za wodze. Czkawka wykonał kolejną półparadę. Koń uspokoił się i przeskoczył następnego oksera. Kolejny szereg. Zmęczony już Kruk wyskoczył przed pierwszą stacjonatą. Po jednym kroku wybił się nad zielonymi poprzeczkami. Rozpędził się maksymalnie przed okserem, ale coś poszło nie tak. Na sekundę przed skokiem, słońce zaświeciło zielonookiemu w twarz, chwilowo go oślepiając. Szarpnął za wodze, instynktownie unosząc ręce do twarzy. Kruk zwolnił ale byli za blisko. Musiał wyskoczyć. Tłum westchnął chóralnie. Desperacyjnym ruchem naprężył tylne nogi, wypychając tułów do skoku. Czkawka opuścił dłonie, przerażony. Nie uda mu się. Za późno, by zatrzymać konia. Za późno, by go popędzić. Kruk przednimi kopytami zmiadżył dwa pierwsze drągi, wyskakując w powietrze. Szyją uderzył w drugą poprzeczkę. Jego kopyta zaplątały się między, spadające stojaki. Chłopakiem szarpnęło w przód, nie zdążył się odchylić. Na trybunach rozległy się wrzaski. Kruk spadł na łeb, turlając się po ziemi, wśród połamanych nawet drągów. Uszy widzów dobiegł tylko trzask łamanych kości. Koń po chwili wstał chwiejnie. Jeździec się nie poruszył. Czym jest sztuka? Czy to tylko malowanie pięknych obrazów? Wykonywanie wspaniałych rzeźb? Nie, sztuka to względne pojęcie. Sztuką jest płakać w nocy i wstać z uśmiechem na twarzy. Sztuką jest stracić wszystko, żyć dalej i walczyć. Sztuką jest ufać. Czym więc jest zaufanie? Zaufanie między dwoma osobami, to początek związku czy przyjaźni. A pomiędzy człowiekiem, a zwierzęciem? Zaufanie trzeba ćwiczyć. Dawać dowody, na których oparciu można komuś zaufać. A więc czym jest zaufanie? Zaufanie, to to, kiedy możesz zamknąć oczy i pozwolić się nieść drugiemu stworzeniu, wiedząc, że ono wybierze najbezpieczniejszą dla ciebie drogę, i że skoczy za tobą z klifu. Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca wpadały przez, drewniane drzwi do stajni, oświetlając kolumnami światła wnętrze. Starszy mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim powoli wjechał do środka. Było pusto. Znajomy zapach siana i koni uspokoił go.Wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się uważnie w zwierzęta. Podjechał do jednego z nich, do gniadosrokatego wałacha. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Koń wyciągnął łeb i trącił rękę mężczyzny nosem. Ten popatrzył na złotą tabliczkę. ''Albatros Wiek: 7 '' ''Matka: Royal Lady Ojciec: Arystokrata Spojrzał ostatni raz i podjechał do siwej klaczy. Ta przerwała jedzenie i spojrzała na niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem. Wyciągnęła łeb do starszego mężczyzny. Iluzja Wiek: 9 Matka: Wanilia Ojciec: Harsh Poklepał ją po łbie i odjechał. Zatrzymał się przy skarogniadym wałachu. Wałach zarzucił łbem, zafalowała mu grzywa. Energicznie machnął ogonem i spojrzał ciekawsko na mężczyznę. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, wydawało się, że nie przestaną. Black Warrior Wiek: 5 Matka: Fama Ojciec: Kruk Uśmiechnął się smutno i wyjechał ze stajni. Powoli dotarł na łąkę pod lasem. Popatrzył kolejno na trzy kamienne nagrobki. Arystokrata Koń o potężnej woli życia. Energiczny i silny. Zmarł w wieku 22 lat. Przesunął wzrok na kolejny. Wanilia Klacz o niezłomnym sercu. Zawsze radosna i ufna. Odeszła mając 24 lata. Spojrzał na ostatni, tym razem jego oczy wypełnił ból. Kruk Jego imię zakazano. Najlepszy z najlepszych. Ranny na zawodach, dożył 25 lat. Po policzku mężczyzny spłynęła samotna łza. Został kaleką, ale zrobił to z pasji. Z miłości. Zaufanie pomiędzy człowiekiem, a istotą zdolną zabić cię jednym ruchem jest niemożliwe do opisania. Ból jaki odczuwasz po stracie tego jest niewyobrażalny. Pasja wymaga wyrzeczeń. Boisz się, ale to kochasz. I gdyby miłość, była jak relacja konia z jeźdźcem, każdy by jej pragnął. No i koniec. Wspaniale się bawiłam pisząc to opowiadanie. Dziękuję wam, że pisaliście te komentarze, chociaż połowa z nich należy do Agi XD Za niedługo zacznę kolejne opowiadanie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone